The Truth About Forever
by Elimpmong
Summary: Kebencian yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun membuatnya menyendiri dan menjauh dari orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk keluarganya. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku menyukaimu?" "Karena kita tidak punya masa depan." /KyuMin Fanfiction/Genderswitch/REMAKE/DLDR! RnR? enJOY!
1. Neighbour from Mars

**The Truth About Forever**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Genderswitch

Desclaimer : cerita ini milik **Orizuka** , karena ini FF remake dari novelnya yang berjudul sama. Dan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta KTX jurusan Seoul-Ilsan berjalan tenang di antara persawahan. Di dalam kereta itu, seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun tertidur dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Suara dentum-dentum keras terdengar dari headphone besar yang merosot dari telinganya dan malah melingkari lehernya.

Seorang anak perempuan menatap wajah lelaki di depannya itu dengan cermat. Ibu dari anak perempuan itu juga sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Anak perempuan itu bangkit dan mendekati lelaki di depannya. Dia memperhatikan iPod yang ada di tangan lelaki itu, lalu menjulurkan tangan, bermaksud menyentuhnya.

"Jangan!" seru lelaki itu, membuat anak perempuan itu tersentak kaget. Namun, mata lelaki itu masih terpejam. Rupanya, dia hanya mengigau.

Anak perempuan itu menghela napas lega, lalu kembali menjulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba, lelaki iti bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan! Lepaskan! JANGAN!" seru lelaki itu.

Si anak perempuan terlonjak kaget dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa?" kata ibu dari anak itu. Rupanya ibu itu terbangun karena teriakan keras si lelaki. "Ada apa, Hyemi?"

Anak perempuan bernama Hyemi itu dengan segera menangis, lebih karena kaget. Ibu si anak menenangkannya, lalu melirik tajam ke arah lelaki tadi.

Kyuhyun, si lelaki tadi, masih terlalu kaget dengan mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang sudah sekian tahun mengganggunya. Kyuhyun menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di wajahnya, lalu menatap si ibu yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Oh. Maaf, Ahjumma." Kata Kyuhyun setelah melihat Hyemi masih terisak meski dia tak tahu persis apa kesalahannya.

Ahjumma itu tidak begitu peduli dengan permintaan maaf Kyuhyun, bahkan membuang muka. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah, lalu membetulkan duduknya. Setelah memastikan si ibu tidak kembali menatapnya, Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kereta masih melintasi persawahan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat mengingat mimpinya tadi. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkeram lengan kirinya erat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Ilsan, kota yang dua hari lalu tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi kota tempat tinggalnya. Saat itu, temannya memberi tahu tempat tinggal seseorang yang sedang dicarinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar stasiun, lalu menatap ke sekeliling. Di sebelah kanan stasiun, ada jalan menuju Ilsan Garden Park yang terkenal itu. Sekitar enam tahun lalu, saat study tour bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, Kyuhyun pernah ke sana. Selain itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang kota itu.

Nekat. Itulah modalnya datang ke kota ini. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tak bisa mundur lagi. Dia sudah mendapatkan info penting tentang seseorang yang dicarinya, dan dia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Setelah menghela napas, Kyuhyun memanggul carrier-nya dan mulai berjalan untuk mencari bus kota.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah-rumah di depannya yang tampak seperti bangunan flat. Dia sampai dengan selamat setelah penjual makanan di depan stasiun menyuruhnya untuk naik bus nomor 4. Sekarang, dia berada di kawasan perumahan dekat kampus INU(Ilsan National University) dan berniat untuk mencari flat.

Kyuhyun tidak memiliki banyak uang. Dia memiliki simpanan, tetapi tidak akan dihabiskannya untuk sebuah flat yang bertingkat mewah. Dia akan mencari flat dengan harga sewa semurah-murahnya. Tidak perlu bagus, toh dia tidak akan lama berada di kota ini. Setelah bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya, Kyuhyun akan segera pergi.

Setelah dua jam mencari, Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Agar hemat, Kyuhyun hanya membeli satu porsi ramen dan mandu. Dia hanya membayar lima ribu won untuk makanannya itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Kyuhyun bertanya pada si penjual letak flat khusus lelaki yang murah. Si penjual menyarankan untuk pergi ke tempat kenalannya yang ada di gang sebelah. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti sarannya.

Dan, di sini lah dia berada, di depan sebuah bangunan reyot yang sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk rubuh. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua dan tampak menyeramkan karena semua catnya mengelupas aneh. Atap bangunan itu juga tampak seperti akan jatuh kalau diterpa angin sepoi.

"Apakah..ada yang tinggal di sini?" Kyuhyun bergumam sangsi. Namun, dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"OH, PENYEWA BARU? BOLEH-BOLEH!"

Seorang ahjumma berdaster yang merupakan pemilik flat menyambut Kyuhyun dengan suara stereo, membuat Kyuhyun merasa headphone-nya akan sangat berguna untuk menghindari kerusakan telinga. Ahjumma itu terlihat histeris. Kyuhyun jadi curiga, jangan-jangan flat ini tidak berpenghuni.

"Aku ingin tinggal hari ini juga, ahjumma." Kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sofa yang segera mengeluarkan debu.

"TINGGAL HARI INI JUGA? OH, BOLEH!" sahut ahjumma itu lagi, matanya sekarang berbinarbinar. Bahkan, nyaris berkaca-kaca.

"Dan aku akan langsung membayar lunas." Kata Kyuhyun lagi, lalu dengan segera menutup telinganya sebagai antisipasi.

"OHHH! MEMBAYAR LUNAS SEKARANG TENTU SAJA BOLEEHHHH!" Ahjumma itu kembali menyahut. Kini, dia sudah menangis.

Kyuhyun menatapnya simpati. Ahjumma itu menyeka air matanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun tak sempat menghindar.

"Nak... siapa tadi?"

"Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Nak Kyuhyun, flat ahjumma ini sudah hampir tidak ada penghuninya. Tinggal orang di bawah dan satu orang di atas. Kau liat sendiri bukan kondisi flat ini. Tidak ada yang mau tinggal di sini." Ratap ahjumma itu dengan logat Ilsan yang kental.

"Lalu kenap..."

"Lalu, ahjumma juga tidak mempunyai uang untuk renovasi," potong si ahjumma. "Jadi satu per satu mereka pergi. Sisanya bertahan karena mereka tidak mampu membayar flat yang lain. Aku kasihan dengan mereka..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan mata kosong, seolah melakukannya hanya untuk formalitas. Ahjumma tadi tidak memperhatikannya dan sekarang sudah kembali terisak. Kyuhyun seperti sedang nonton drama korea.

"Tapi! Kau tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkanku ! Terima kasih, Nak!" sahutnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini kalau tidak mau telinganya jadi korban.

"Baiklah...di mana kamarku, ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah memberi sejumlah uang kepada ahjumma pemilik flat. Ternyata, biayanya sangat murah, jauh di luar perkiraan Kyuhyun.

"Ohh! Kau di lantai dua, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Ng... kamar yang di bawah, kecuali yang ditempatin rusak. Hanya tersisa satu kamar di atas yang masih bisa dipakai." Kata ahjumma tadi dengan mata tertuju pada beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan di tangannya.

"Ohh..Tidak masalah."

"Tapi, Nak, masalahnya, kamar yang di atas itu. Ng... bagaimana yah... kamar perempuan." Kata ahjumma lagi, membuat Kyuhyun melongo.

"Hah? Jadi, ini flat khusus perempuan?" tanya Kyuhyun, merasa capek karena sudah mengobrol panjang lebar.

"Bukan, ini flat campuran. Yang lelaki di bawah, yang perempuan di atas. Tapi, berhubung yang di bawah banyak yang rusak, jadi yang tersisa hanya di atas," ahjumma itu nyengir bersalah.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir Nak. Anak perempuan yang ada di atas itu anak baik!"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melongo. Sebenarnya, yang harus merasa terancam itu siapa?

"Ahjumma, saya bukannya menolak, tetapi apa perempuan itu mau?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, kau jangan khawatir! Dia pasti mau, pasti mau! Dia itu keponakan saya!" sahut si ahjumma membuat Kyuhyun melongo untuk kesekian kalinya. Orang macam apa yang membiarkan orang asing tinggal di sebelah keponakannya sendiri?

"Tapi, ahjumma..."

"Sudah, sekarang kau naik saja ke lantai dua. Kamarmu nomor sebelas. Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, datang saja ke sini, ya?" kata ahjumma pemilik flat tak sabar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu bangkit sambil melirik ahjumma tadi yang sudah sibuk menghitung uang. Dia menghela napas, memanggul ranselnya, dan bergerak keluar rumah ahjumma pemilik flat.

"Yaishh! Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?"

Sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar dari dalam kamar nomor sepuluh. Penghuninya, Sungmin, sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil menjambaki rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Tak lama, dia bangun dan menatap komputer yang ada di depannya. Di layar komputer itu, terdapat tulisan yang masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Sungmin memelototi tulisan itu, berharap dengan begitu dia akan mendapatkan inspirasi untuk meneruskannya.

"Oh, inspirasi! Datanglah!" serunya lagi. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mengarahkannya ke langit-langit.

Sungmin kembali menatap layar komputernya, tetapi tak ada inspirasi apa pun yang datang. Perempuan itu menghela napas, meraih gelas di sebelahnya, dan meminum isinya, kopi. Cairan hitam yang akhir-akhir ini selalu diminumnya.

Sungmin melirik papan target yang ada di sebelah komputernya. Di sana tertulis: Menjadi Penulis Best Seller. Sungmin mendesah. Best seller? Menjadi penulis saja belum tentu.

"AAAHHH! MENYEBALKANNN!" seru Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang lewat di depan kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hah? Ada apa?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia bergerak menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya sudah dipenuhi stiker.

Kyuhyun menengadah untuk melihat nomor kamar itu. Sebelas. Ini berarti kamarnya. Kyuhyun melirik kamar di sebelahnya. Pintu kamar itu ditempeli hiasan bertuliskan nama pemiliknya: Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kunci di tangannya ke lubang kunci. Sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka, pintu kamar sebelah sudah terbuka duluan.

Sungmin keluar kamar sambil menguap lebar. Dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil untuk melemaskan ototnya, belum menyadari kalau ada seseorang di sebelahnya yang sedang menatapnya heran. Sungmin meregangkan otot leher dengan menoleh ke kiri dan ke Sungminn, dan pada saat itulah, dia mendapati seorang lelaki asing sedang manatapnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu akhirnya berkata. "Kamu siapa?"

"Yang akan tinggal disini." Jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Oh," Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, kemudian kembali bersenam-senam. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke kamarnuya. Sesaat kemudian, Sungmin tersentak. "APAA? KAU AKAN TINGGAL DI SINI? YAKK!"

Sungmin segera mendatangi Kyuhyun, tetapi pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbanting tepat saat Sungmin hendak bicara. Sungmin bengong sejenak, lalu menggedor+gedor pintu. Tak ada jawaban.

Sungmin memandang pintu itu geram, lali segera tahu siapa biang keladinya. Dia langsung berderap ke bawah.

"IMO!" teriak Sungmin setelah sampai di rumah bibinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ahjumma pemilik flat tadi. "Kenapa ada lelaki yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin" bibinya berkata santai sambil menghitung uang yang telah dihitungnya untuk kesekian kali. "Anaknya baik kok."

Sungmin menatap tantenya tak percaya. "Imo tau dari mana kalau dia anak baik? Memangnya Imo kenal?"

"Tidak." Jawab bibinya. Sikapnya masih sesdantai yang sudah-sudah, membuat mulut Sungmin terbuka lebar.

"Tidak? Lalu kenapa Imo membiarkan dia tinggal di sebelahku?"

"Kamu tahu sendiri, kamar di bawah sudah tidak ada yang bisa dipakai. Hanya kamar yang ada di sebelah kamu." Kata bibinya lagi.

"Iya, tapi itu, khusus untuk perempuan! Dia itu lelaki!" Sungmin masih berusaha memprotes.

"Dia membayar lunas, Sungmin." Jawab bibinya yang membuat Sungmin menganga semakin lebar.

"Imo!" teriak Sungmin lagi sehingga membuat perhatian tantenya itu akhirnya teralihkan.

"Sungmin, kau tahu kan, Imo sedang kesulitan uang. Anak-anak di flat ini sudah tidak ada yang membayar. Sekarang, ada yang ingin membayar. Yah.. Imo tidak bisa menolak." Jelas bibinya dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Iya sih. Tapi Imo, apa lelaki itu bisa dipercaya? Kalau nanti dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin, intonasi suaranya sudah menurun.

"Kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, bukankah bagus? Orangnya tampan loh.." ujar bibinya santai. Tentu saja Sungmin langsung melotot mendengar jawaban itu. "Iya, iya. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau teriak saja. Jangan lupa selalu kunci pintu." Bibinya cepat-cepat melanjutkan omongannya.

Sungmin menghela napas, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sepertinya, mulai sekarang, dia harus terbiasa dengan makhluk asing yang tinggal di sebelahnya.

Sungmin naik ke kamarnya dengan tubuh lunglai. Sebenarnya, Sungmin merasa ngeri harus tinggal bersebelahan dengan lelaki asing, tetapi berhubung Sungmin tinggal di sini secara gratis. Dia tak bisa protes lebih jauh. Memang benar, bibinya sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan, jadi Sungmin harus maklum kalau dia menerima siapa saja yang membayar untuk flat sebobrok ini.

Begitu sampai di tingkat dua, Sungmin menatap pintu di sebelah kamarnya dengan sebal. Di antara dua puluh kamar, kenapa harus kamar itu yang masih bisa dipakai?

Sungmin berdecak sebal, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya daripada memikirkan makhluk tidak jelas di sebelah kamarnya itu. Menjadi penulis best seller, misalnya.

Ketika dia baru hendak masuk, pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling tatap, seolah mempunyai pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan kepada satu sama lain.

"Kau..."

"Kamar mandinya di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ha? Oh, di situ," Sungmin menunjuk pintu di ujung gang, membuat Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke sana. Sungmin tiba-tiba tersadar. "Eh! Yak! Yak! Jangan pakai kamar mandi itu!"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Itu kamar mandi perempuan! Kamar mandi lelaki dibawah!" Sungmin menunjuk pintu reyot di lantai bawah. Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya tanpa minat.

"Kamarku ada di lantai ini, jadi kamar mandinya juga yang ada di lantai ini." Kyuhyun membalas.

"Hah? Tapi, itu kan... kamar mandi perempuan!" Sungmin masih bersikeras meski tak punya alasan lain.

"Memang apa bedanya? Sama-sama kamar mandi, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya tak sabar.

"Ya, tapi, kan... jijik!" sahut Sungmin sambil membayangkan hal-hal apa yang bisa dilakukan lelaki itu di kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Oh..." gumam Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin lega karena sepertinya lelaki itu mengerti. Namun, perkiraan Sungmin salah karena setelah itu Kyuhyun malah melengos dan tetap bergerak menuju kamar mandi di depannya.

"Yakk!" teriak Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dengan segera, Sungmin meraakan firasat buruk tentang kehidupannya ke depan bersama lelaki aneh itu.

Baru beberapa detik, Kyuhyun keluar lagi dari kamar mandi. Sungmin menatapnya heran sementara Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sebal.

"Tolong, ambil peralatan perangmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyitkan tak mengerti. Namun, beberapa detik berikutnya, Sungmin langsung teringat akan pakaian dalamnya yang sejak mandi tadi pagi belum diambil.

"HUAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak histeris dan segera berderap menuju kamar mandi untuk mengamankan pakaian dalamnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Dia melangkah keluar sambil menatap curiga pada Kyuhyun yang tampak malas.

"Thanks." Kata Kyuhyun pendek, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang melongo parah. Detik berikutnya, Sungmin tersadar.

"YAK! Kau melihatnya tadi? YAKK!" Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu, tetapi yang terdengar hanya bunyi cebar cebur orang mandi.

.

.

.

Sungmin semakin tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada karya tulisnya setelah kejadian aneh tadi sore. Tetangga barunya tiba-tiba datang, memakai kamar mandinya, dan melihat pakaian dalamnya. Sambil berbaring di lantai, Sungmin menghela napas putus asa.

"Kenapa saat aku butuh konsentrasi, malah datang orang aneh," gumamnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki di luar. Menurut Sungmin, itu pasti langkah si lelaki aneh. Tadi sore, orang itu pergi ke luar. Iseng, Sungmin membuka pintunya dan melongok ke kiri. Kyuhyun tampak sedang mencari-cari kunci kamarnya. Di tangannya, terdapat plastik besar berisi berbagai macam mie cup dan air mineral.

"Kau bisa makan di rumah Imo," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Semua anak di flat ini makan di sana."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Kyuhyun, masih sambil mencari-cari kunci di seluruh kantongnya. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Soal minum, akan mahal kalau kau selalu membeli per botol seperti itu. Kau bisa berlangganan galon di Imo," tawar Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak kan lama di sini." Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah mulai berkeringat dingin karena tak kunjung menemukan kuncinya.

"Oh, begitu." Sungmin jadi penasaran. "Kalau tidak lama, kenapa menyewa kamar flat? Apalagi membayarnya lunas."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menatap Sungmin. "Aku mempunyai alasan-alasan tertentu yang tidak harus aku bagi dengan semua orang," jawabnya yang langsung membuat Sungmin cemberut.

"Iya, iya, sok rahasia." Sungmin keki. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun kembali mencari kuncinya. "Lalu, kau datang dari mana?"

Putus asa karena tak juga menemukan kuncinya, Kyuhyun iseng membuka pintu. Ternyata, pintu itu tidak terkunci dan kuncinya masih tergantung di dalam. Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Dia menoleh Sungmin yang tampak masih menunggu jawaban.

"Dari sana," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke atas. Sungmin mengikuti arah jari Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan keheranan.

"Hah? Dari mana?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan. "Oh, aku tahu. Incheon?"

"Bukan," kata Kyuhyun, hampir mendengus.

"Oh... kalau mendengar dari bahasamu, kau dari Seoul, ya?" tebak Sungmin lagi.

"Bukan, aku dari sana," Kyuhyun menunjuk ke atas lagi. "Dari Mars."

"Hah?" Sungmin bingung, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya lagi. Sungmin menggeleng-geleng simpati. "Hah, sudah aku duga. Lelaki ini pasti mempunyai kelainan jiwa," gumamnya lagi sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.

 **Sorry banyak typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


	2. First and Last Dinner

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah? Ada orang yang tinggal flat di sebelah kamarmu?"

Ryeowook, teman sekampus Sungmin, menatapnya heran. Mereka sedang berada di fakultas INU yang ramai dengan mahasiswa yang sedang asyik sarapan sambil bercengkerama. Sungmin mengangguk menyambut pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Lelaki aneh yang asalnya dari Mars," jawab Sungmin sambil menusuk tteokbokki dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Hah? Dari Mars?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Dia yang bilang sendiri. Memang sih, dia seperti alien," Sungmin berkata dengan mulut penuh tteokbokki.

"Tapi, pasti seru punya tetangga lelaki. Tampan tidak?" Ryeowook terus bertanya, membuat Sungmin melotot.

"Wook, intinya adalah: dia lelaki! Artinya, aku tidak akan punya privasi lagi!" sahut Sungmin.

"Iya, iya, tapi tampan tidak?" Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Oke. Jelas-jelas kau tidak mendapat poinnya di sini," kata Sungmin sebal. "Tampan sih, tampan..."

"Tampan, kan? Serius? Aku boleh kan dikenalin?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba histeris.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Wook, sepertinya kau harus belajar membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan

kalimatnya. Tadi aku ingin bilang, tampan sih, tampan, tapi tetap saja dia alien!"

"Tidak apa-apa alien, yang penting tampan." balas Ryeowook, sudah tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

"Makan tuh tampan." Sungmin berubah sebal. "Dia membuatku malas melihat wajah sombong dan sok misteriusnya itu."

"Lelaki misterius tuh justru lebih menarik, Min." kata Ryeowook. "Mereka punya aura yang menjadi magnet untuk para perempuan."

Sungmin menatap jijik temannya yang satu ini, dalam hati mengiyakan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun sepertinya punya aura seperti yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Rambutmya yang ikal dan hampir menutupi matanya yang tajam dan gelap membuatnya semakin misterius.

"Namanya siapa, Min?" Ryeowook masih penasaran.

"Kata Imo sih, Kyuhyun," jawab Sungmin yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris Ryeowook. Sungmin hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Sungmin! Namanya saja sangat keren!" seru Ryeowook, membuat Sungmin menyesal sudah memberitahunya.

Temannya satu ini kadang memang bisa jadi sangat norak.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa sudah berjalan berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya sampai akhirnya menemukan salah satu kampus di INU terdekat, yaitu kampus fakultas Kedokteran. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman, memperhatikan dengan cermat orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Kyuhyun harus menemukan orang itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Info yang dia dapat dari temannya sangat dikit. Donghae, temannya itu, mengatakan kalau orang yang sekarang sedang dicari Kyuhyun pernah terlihat di sekitar kampus INU. Donghae tidak tahu kampus yang mana, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap pergi. Tak masalah jika Kyuhyun harus mendatangi setiap kampus dan mencari orang itu dibanding hanya duduk diam dan menyesali nasib. Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengannya.

Kyuhyun memasang headphone besarnya, dan lagu "Hold On" milik Good Cahrlotte mengalun dari iPod-nya. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang ke masa-masa SMA, dan tanpa disadarinya, dia mencengkeram lengan kirinya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke flat-nya yang terlihat gelap. Lampu depan flat itu sudah berpendar dan hampir mati, membuat flat itu tampak jauh lebih horor dibandingkan saat siang hari. Saat menaiki tangga, Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin sedang menyapu gang depan kamarnya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak lelah.

"Pulang kuliah?" tanya Sungmin, mencoba ramah.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun pendek, tak ingin membuat percakapan apa pun.

"Oh... pulang kerja?" tanya Sungmin lagi, membuat Kyuhyun meliriknya sebal.

"Tidak juga." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci.

"Lalu ingin apa kau disini" kejar Sungmin. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab, Sungmin sudah berkata lagi. "Hm, aku tahu. Pasti kau sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Yah, begitulah." Kyuhyun berusaha menyudahi percakapan dan tak ingin capek-capek menjawab. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke atas kasur yang tergeletak menyedihkan tanpa seprai, lalu membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur itu walaupun tahu itu akan menyakitkan. Dengan seketika, debu-debu dari kasur itu berterbangan hingga membuat Kyuhyun terbatuk.

Kyuhyun duduk, mengambil botol air mineral, lalu meminum isinya. Dia menatap sekeliling

kamarnya yang tampak mengenaskan. Selain kasur tadi, di dalam kamar itu hanya terdapat lemari setinggi satu meter dan sebuah meja kecil. Ranselnya tergeletak sembarangan dengan isi yang sudah berhamburan, sementara cup-cup bekas mie tergeletak di atas meja bersama sebuah tas kecil.

Kyuhyun bangkit untuk mengambil tas kecil itu, lalu kembali duduk di kasur dan membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah handycam perak dengan model kuno. Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap handycam itu ragu, tapi lantas menyalakannya, bermaksud menonton kaset yang sudah beberapa lama mengendap di sana.

Baru sedetik setelah muncul gambar, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mematikannya. Dia melemparkan handycam itu ke sebelahnya, lalu menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Saat sedang melakukan itu, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Kyuhyun tertegun begitu membaca nama di layar ponselnya. Eomma.

Ragu, Kyuhyun mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Halo? Kyuhyun? Ini eomma. Kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya eommanya dari seberang. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir," tukas Kyuhyun, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyuhyun, jawab eomma. Sekarang kau ada di mana?" desak eommanya lagi.

"Eomma, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku benar-benar harus." kata Kyuhyun tegas. Sementara itu, eommanya mulai terisak.

"Kyuhyun, sudah lupakan. Yang terpenting sekarang kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri." Bujuk eommanya lagi.

"Eomma, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum waktunya habis." Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Ini kesempatanku, eomma. Tolong jangan halangi aku."

Eommanya masih terisak. Kyuhyun baru berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan ketika ibunya berkata lagi, "Sepertinya kau tidak akan mendengarkan eomma. Tapi, tolong Kyuhyun, jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh."

"Eomma tenang saja." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara dingin.

"Obatnya jangan lupa diminum..." Desakan eommanya kali ini membaut Kyuhyun benar-benar memutuskan sambungan. Dia lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya, berjaga-jaga kalau eommannya kembali meneleponnya.

Kyuhyun mengaduk isi ranselnya sampai menemukan sebuah botol pil-pil. Dia mencengkeram botol itu keras, lalu melemparnya ke dinding, membuat isinya berhamburan ke segala arah. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai menatap pil-pil yang berceceran.

Pil-pil yang kabarnya dapat menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah bangunan dengan taman yang rindang. Kali ini, fakultas Bisnis INU. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama, mungkin sampai fakultas ini tutup, tetapi dia harus melakukannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi di dekatnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang wajahnya mendekati orang yang sedang dia cari. Kyuhyun mengehela napas, memasang headphone-nya, lalu mengorek saku celananya untuk mencari rokok.

Setelah beberpa jam dan menghabiskan sepuluh batang rokok, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang-orang yang lewat dan menanyainya langsung. Kyuhyun menyodorkan foto orang yan dicarinya, tetapi semua orang yang ditanyainya menggeleng tak kenal.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke kamarnya yang masih tampak menyedihkan. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun melirik kamar Sungmin yang terlihat gelap. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, lalu langsung meringis saat sadar kalau kasur itu kadar kelentingannya sama dengan nol.

Kyuhyun mengorek saku celananya, menarik foto yang seharian tadi ditunjukkannya kepada semua orang yang lewat. Cengkeramannya pada foto itu mengeras sehingga membuat foto itu kusut, tetapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Foto itu telah mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Suara ketuka pintu membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar. Penasaran, Kyuhyun bangkit dan membuka pintu. Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Di depannya, Sungmin nyengir.

"Ini. Dari Imo, dia takut kamu kena busung mapar." Sungmin menyodorkan nasi beserta lauk pauknya di atas nampan. Kyuhyun menatap nampan itu ragu.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar" tolak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Ketika Sungmin baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara janggal dari perut Kyuhyun. Sesaat, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bengong.

"Terkadang, otak dengan perut kurang bisa berkoordinasi ya." kata Sungmin, setengah mati menahan tawa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, thanks." Kyuhyun mengalah dan mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa setelah makan piringnya dicuci ya," perintah Sungmin. Dia teringat akan pengalamannya sendiri saat lupa mencuci piring dan kena marah tantenya.

"Ya, nyonya." jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum geli.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang ke dalam kamarnya, Sungmin berkata lagi, "Jangan lupa, sebelum makan cuci tangan dulu, ya!"

Kyuhyun menutup pintu, tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Dia menatap makanan di tangannya. Nasi goreng kimchi buatan ahjumma pemilik flat. Rasanya sudah begitu lama Kyuhyun tidak melihat nasi. Kyuhyun segera duduk dan dengan cepat menyantap nasi goreng kimchi itu seakan tidak pernah makan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hana tak kuasa lagi manahan perih di hatinya saat melihat Younghwan pergi... Kenapa bahasaku menjadi menjijikkan seperti ini?" gumam Sungmin bingung saat membaca layar komputernya.

"Arrrggghhhh!"

Sungmin berbaring di lantai, frustasi pada karyanya yang sedari tadi belum juga beranjak dari

halaman tiga puluh sembilan, dan malah makin melantur. Sungmin menghela napas, bangkit, dan seperti biasa, melakukan senam-senam kecil untuk kembali menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia melirik jam dinding, dua belas lebih sepuluh.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk membaut secangkir susu cokelat panas untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Perempuan itu mengambil sebotol air dan sebungkus susu cokelat, lalu membuka pintu untuk pergi ke dapur. Dia melirik ke kamar Kyuhyun yang lampunya masih menyala, lalu buru-buru kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong layar handycam-nya. Di sana, tampak teman-teman SMA-nya sedang bersama-sama mengerjakan pentas seni. Kyuhyun menekan tombol stop, membuka kaset mini DVD-nya, lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Di kaset itu, tertempel stiker bertuliskan 'Pentas 2000'. Kyuhyun menggapai-gapai kaset lain tanpa melihat dan yang terambil adalah yang bertuliskan 'Anyang 2000'. Alih-alih langsung menyetelnya, Kyuhyun malah menatap kaset itu dingin.

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun menatap kaset di tangannya bingung. Mungkinkah...

"Kyuhyun..."

Kali ini, Kyuhyun segera melempar kaset itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin...

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari sana. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, tetapi detik berikutnya, dia bingung. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Setengah satu pagi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan tampang Sungmin muncul. Di tangannya, terdapat dua buah mug yang mengepul. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Ini.." Sungmin menyodorkan satu mug bergambar Mickey Mouse.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, belum mengambil mug yang disodorkan.

"Susu cokelat. Katanya, bagus untuk pertumbuhan," jelas Sungmin.

"Pertumbuhanku sudah maksimal," tukas Kyuhyun.

"Ambil saja, aku tidak mau meminum dua-duanya. Ini.." balas Sungmin. "Sudah dibikinin, juga."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membuatnya." Tetapi Kyuhyun menerima mug itu. "Thanks."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang apa? Kenapa jam segini belum tidur?" tanyanya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa harusnya dialah yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil berusaha menghalangi pandangan Sungmin. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak takut jalan-jalan sendirian hari jam segini?"

"Sudah terlalu biasa," jawab Sungmin. "Tinggal di flat ini akan membuatmu tidak takut dengan apa pun lagi."

Kyuhyun membenarkan dalam hati. Flat ini memang lebih mirip rumah hantu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan, tak berniat mengobrol malam malam. "Ini, thanks."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, dia mendengar suara pintu sebelah ditutup. Kyuhyun duduk di kasur sambil menatap susu cokelat di tangannya. Sepertinya, dia tidak boleh terlalu baik pada Sungmin. Dia tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak masalah.

Kyuhyun menghirup susu cokeleat itu, lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun menyantroni beberapa fakultas di kampus INU, tetapi orang yang dicarinya tidak juga ketemu. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Lagi-lagi, dia pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Orang yang pertama kali diliat Kyuhyun di flat adalah seorang berambut gimbal. Kalau saja dia tidak berpakaian lengkap, Kyuhyun akan menyangka dia orang sakit jiwa. Itu pun, kalau hanya boxer dan kaus oblong bisa dibilang lengkap.

"Hai" sapa orang itu membuat Kyuhyun berhentu. Kyuhyun mengangguk pada orang itu. "Anak baru ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Ternyata, orang itu penghuni flat ini juga. Salah satu dari lelaki yang tertinggal di flat ini.

"Namaku Gary," katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

Kyuhyun menyambutnya. "Kyuhyun."

"Peace, yo," Gary tiba-tiba menunjukkan gerakan memukul dada dan mengancungkan simbol Victory. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Peace," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya juga.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tawa dari atas, membuat Kyuhyun dan Gary sama-sama mendongak. Sungmin sedang menatap mereka sambil memegangi perut. Wajahnya tampak geli. Kyuhyun buru-buru menurunkan tangannya saat sadar kalo perempuan itu sedang menertawainya.

"Cuekin saja, Kyuhyun, dia pikir dia Bob Marley," ucapannya membuat Gary cemberut. Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan pada Gary, lalu naik.

"Tidak kuliah, Min?" Tanya Gary pada Sungmin.

"Tidak. Libur." jawab Sungmin, dan langsung nyengir pada Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di lantai dua.

"Kyuhyun, kau hati-hati dengan Sungmin. Dia siap nyerang kapan saja!" teriak Ono dari bawah, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku. "Setiap malam harus kunci pintu."

"Yak, seharusnya oppa bilang seperti padaku!" balas Sungmin keki.

"Dan aku tidak ada niat untuk menyerangmu." komentar Kyuhyun sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci. Sungmin menatapnya sebal.

"Eh, jangan pede duluan, nanti kalau kau menyukaiku, repot tau!" sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu. Benar sekali. Akan sangat repot baginya kalau harus menyukai seseorang. Atau, disukai.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru akan memasak air untuk mie cup-nya saat Sungmin muncul tiba-tiba dan mematikan kompor. Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menatap cewek itu.

"Disuruh makan bersama. Ayo," kata Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun yang belum sempat

menyanggupi menuju rumah ahjumma pemilik flat yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan bangunan flat.

Disana, ahjumma pemilik flat beserta suami dan anak satu-satunya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, Gary, dan seorang lelaki dengan kacamata tebal yang diyakini Kyuhyun sebagai penghuni flat satunya lagi, sudah duduk manis mengelilingi sebuah meja makan.

"Aku berhasil membawa dia ke sini," sahut Sungmin ceria lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk. "Ini dia anak baru yang tidak sopan. Sudah dua minggu lebih tinggal di flat, tapi belum berkenalan."

"Ishh, jangan berbicara seperti itu, siapa tahu dia sibuk," kata ahjumma atau bibinya sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang membalasnya dengan kaku.

"Iya. Nak Kyuhyun, maaf ya, Sungmin memang agak judes," timpal suami ahjumma membuat Sungmin melotot.

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjussi." jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin pindah memelototinya.

"Kyuhyun, ini suami saya Hyunwoo, dan ini Jion, anak saya satu-satunya. Kau sudah mengenal Gary bukan? Nah, kalau yang ini namanya Soohyun" Ahjumma pemilik flat menunjuk kelaki yang berkacamata.

Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya, yang dibalas anggukan singkat. "Dia anak kedokteran. Sangat pintar sampai dapat beasiswa!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil, benar-benar kagum pada orang yang sudah kuliah di

kedokteran, apalagi dapat beasiswa. Tak heran bentuk Agus seperti itu. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk belajar sampai tak senpat bersisir.

"Yang bawel itu, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Dia banyak menyusahkanmu Kyuhyun? tanya ahjumma pemilik flat lagi. Sungmin seperti siap mengamuk.

"Lumayan," jawab Kyuhyun menbuat Sungmin benar-benar mengamuk.

"Aduh, maaf ya, kalau dia sering ribut, anaknya memang suka heboh sendiri. Tapi, sebenarnya dia anak baik." kata ahjumma pemilik flat sambil nyengir pada Sungmin yang melangkah ke dapur masih sambil mengumpat sendiri.

"Besok-besok, kalau mau makan, datang saja ke sini. Kita makan bersama." kata suami ahjumma pemilik flat.

"Kami semua biasa makan malam bareng."

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu sementara Sungmin sudah kembali dengan setumpuk piring. Gary membantu mendistribusikannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai makan!" sahut ahjussi lagi setelah semua orang

mendapatkan piring. "Ayo, Kyuhyun, makan yang banyak!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak lain berebut perkedel jagung. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa?" tanyanya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Jangan salahin kita kalau lauk pauknya habis. Di sini sistemnya seleksi alam."

Kyuhyun tertawa garing dan menggapai satu sosis goreng yang tersisa,kemudian menatap nasi di piringnya. Dia melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sudah mulai sibuk makan sambil berkicau. Sudah lama Kyuhyun. Tidak merasakan suasana makan malam seperti ini. Kyuhyun tersenyun dalam hati, lalu bermaksud untuk mulai makan.

"Imo, nanti aku bantuin cuci piring," ujar Sungmin di sela-sela cerita Agus tentang ujiannya.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tersentak dan menatap sendok di tangannya yang sudah setengah terangkat di udara. Sendok itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dan jatuh ke piring, membuat suara berdenting keras. Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyun? Kamu kenapa, Nak?" tanya ahjumma pemilik flat, terlihat khawatir. "Masakan ibu gak enak?"

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Wajahnya tegang dan dari dahinya keluar keringat dingin.

"Maaf, saya ke belakang dulu," katanya, lalu buru-buru bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan meja

makan. Semua orang saling tatap dengan pandangan heran.

Secepat mungkin, Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke kamar flat-nya, lalu masuk kamar mandi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin tadi dia berpikiran untuk makan bersama keluarga itu? Bagaimana mungkin kemarin-kemarin dia juga menerima makanan dan minuman dari Sungmin?

Kyuhyun memukul dinding di depannya keras-keras. Napasnya tersengal, mulai memikirkan

dirinya yang nista itu dengan tamaknya mau merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap cermin kecil di depannya. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak memulai hubungan baik dengan siapa pun. Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan tertegun melihat Sungmin yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya sambil membawa nampan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kyuhyun, kamu gak enak badan, ya?" tanyanya sementara Kyuhyun menghampirinya. "Imo khawatir, makanya aku membawa makananmu ke sini."

"Tidak perlu," tukas Kyuhyun dingin sambil melewati Sungmin, bermaksud masuk ke kamar. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tapi, nanti kau sakit," kata Sungmin lagi, membuat Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanyanya tak sabar. Sungmin terdiam, jadi Kyuhyun mendesah. "Denger. Jangan pegi ke sini, karena aku tidak butuh. Paham?"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan Sungmin yang masih mematung.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya, lalu terduduk di belakang pintu.

Lebih baik begini. Memang, lebih baik begini

.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.

 **Sorry banyak typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


	3. Misterious Guy

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benar-benar aneh.." kata Sungmin dengan mata menerawang.

Ryeowook menatapo Sungmin, lalu beralih pada whiteboard. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelas, menunggu dosen datang.

"Apanya?" tanya Ryeowook, setelah tak menemukan kejanggalan pada whiteboard yang ditatap Sungmin.

"Si alien," kata Sungmin lagi membuat Ryeowook tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Oh Kyuhyun? Memangnya kenapa? Dia melakukan apa padamu?" serunya membuat Sungmin mendelik. Begitu Ryeowook nyengir kuda, Sungmin menghela napas.

"Terkadang baik. Terkadang judes. Semalam malah mengamuk," adu Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Mengamuk? kenapa?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, aku juga tidak mengerti. Padahal aku hanya membawakan dia makanan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kupikir aku punya salah, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya tidak." lanjut Sungmin lagi, lalu mendesah. "Memang benar-benar makhluk aneh."

"Min" kata Ryeowook membuat Sungmin mDonghaeleh. "Kamu tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Ryeowook sementara Ryeowook balas menatapnya penuh arti.

"Wook, Sepertinya aku salah curhat denganmu." kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Suka juga tidak apa-apa, Min. Aku ikhlas." jawab Ryeowook membuat Sungmin mengernyit.

"Kenapa juga harus tidak ikhlas?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan di depannya. Fakultas Hukum INU. Mungkin orang yang dicarinya ada di sini. Setelah kejadian semalam, Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat untuk menemukan orang itu, menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan kembali ke Seoul. Kyuhyun tak mau berlama-lama di sini.

Kyuhyun mengorek sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel yang selama beberapa hari terakhir dia matikan, lalu mengaktifkannya. Seketika, beberapa pesan masuk ke inbox-nya. Kebanyakan dari ibunya, tetapi satu pesan dari seseorang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Tanpa membacanya, Kyuhyun mencatat nomor Donghae di kertas, mencabut SIM card dari ponselnya, lalu membuangnya ke kolam. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kartu perdana, Kyuhyun langsung menelepon Donghae.

"Hae? Kyuhyun. Aku di depan fakultas Hukum INU. Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu." kata Kyuhyun begitu telepon tersambung, lalu dia mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Dia memutus sambungan telepon dan duduk di halte bus.

Kyuhyun memasang headphone-nya dan mendengarkan 'Perfect' milik SUM 41.

Tak berapa lama, seorang lelaki dengan motor sports berhenti di depan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu

membuka helmnya sedikit, lalu mengangguk pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." sapa Donghae membuat Kyuhyun bangkit. "Ayo."

Kyuhyun memakai ranselnya dan melompat ke belakang Donghae. Tanpa basa-basi, Donghae segera tancap gas.

"Jadi, apa kabar Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae sambil mengembuskan asap rokok.

"Biasa saja." jawab Kyuhyun pendek sambil memainkan kotak rokoknya.

Tadi, Donghae membawanya ke cafetaria INU. Karena belum saatnya makan siang, cafetaria itu tampak sepi. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak berminat untuk makan.

"Belum bertemu juga?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Donghae mendesah sambil mematikan rokok di asbak. "Kau masih dendam dengan dia, Kyuhyun? Ini sudah empat tahun."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bagaimana aku tidak dendam, Hae? Dia menghancurkan hidupku."

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu, aku tidak akan maju. Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja? Lagian kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" kata Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidk tahu apa-apa, Hae." tandasnya dingin.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan aku untuk membantu, kalau kau tidak memberitahuku" kata Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae ragu.

Cafetarian mulai ramai saat Kyuhyun akhirnya memberitahu Donghae tentang apa yang terjadi padanya selama empat tahun terakhir. Donghae mendengarkan ceritanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kau serius, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae, wajahnya menegang. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang, ingin berbicara apa kau tentang melupakan dia" cetus Kyuhyun. "Aku harus mencarinya sampai dapat. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Toh, aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk hidup."

Donghae menatap ngeri Kyuhyun yang sekarang menyalakan rokoknya.

"Berhenti merokok sebentar." Donghae merebut rokok dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bengong, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau seperti eommaku."

Tapi Donghae tidak tertawa. Dia hanya menatap temannya itu, tak tahu harus melakukan atau

mengatakan apa. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, jadi dia berhenti tertawa.

"Jangan kau juga, Hae." sambung Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae mengernyit. "Jangan kau juga kasihan padaku. Aku muak dikasihani."

Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Maaf. Aku akan membantu semampuku, tapi aku tidak janji untuk menemanimu karena aku harus bekerja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lega sudah berbicaras denganmu. Setidaknya, kau orang yang paling kalem setelah tau ada apa denganku." kata Kyuhyun sambik tertawa miris.

Donghae balas tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali menyalakan rokok. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau teman masa SMA-nya ini akan berubah menjadi orang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasukkan motor birunya ke dalam garasi flat dan naik tangga dengan langkah gontai. Setelah tadi kuliah seharian penuh, tubuhnya seolah baru ditimpa raksasa. Diam-diam, dia mengutuk kehidupan perkuliahannya yang semakin berat. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan naskahnya?

Kata sedang memijat lehernya yang pegal saat dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi. Sesaat, mereka saling tatap, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun membuang muka dan berjalan cuek ke kamarnya.

"Dasar alien," ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mDonghaeleh.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengenyitkan dahi.

"Dasar alien. Sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar judes. Dasar tidak konsisten," kata Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang cemberut. "Terserahlah," komentarnya pendek, lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hiiihhhh!" seru Sungmin gemas sambil melemparkan sandalnya ke pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Orang aneeehhh!"

Sambil tersengal, Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan melemparkan tas sembarangan. Sungmin mendelik ke dinding yang menempel dengan kamar Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Ryeowook tadi pagi terngiang di telinga Sungmin.

"Memangnya siapa yang suka dengan orang aneh sepertimu!" teriak Sungmin lagi, sambil

melemparkan boneka-bonekanya ke dinding itu.

Kyuhyun mengenyit saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar sebelahnya.

"Berisik!" sahutnya sambil memukul dinding di sebelahnya. Dia duduk di kasur, lalu mengeluarkan handycam-nya.

Setelah suara-suara itu menghilang, Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi pada layar handycam di depannya dan memutar kembali kaset berisi rekaman saat kelasnya sedang bersiap-siap mengadakan pentas seni. Sekilas, dia menangkap sosok Donghae yang sedang memotong karton. Itu membuatnya teringat pada pertemuan mereka tadi siang.

Kyuhyun merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah berterus terang pada Donghae. Setidaknya, sekarang Donghae bersungguh-sungguh membantunya menemukan orang itu, dan tidak menjauhinya seperti semua orang.

Tiba-tiba, orang yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun muncul di layar handycam, tertawa-tawa sambil mengancungkan sapu seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Memang, saat itu semuanya belum terjadi. Kyuhyun jadi ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa-masa saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Namun, itu sudah tak mungkin. Tak ada gunanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Kyuhyun menutup layar handycam. Tangannya terkepal keras sampai bergetar.

Dia harus segera menemukannya. Harus.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kosong langit biru di atasnya. Tangannya memegang baju-baju yang baru

diangkatnya dari jemuran. Semalam, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur ataupun meneruskan tulisannya. Otaknya tiba-tiba macet karena terhalang sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia harus tinggal di sini sih?" gumam Sungmin sebal. Lalu, meneruskan mengambil beberapa baju yang masih tergantung.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin bergerak turun. Tempat jemuran berada di lantai tiga, yang tidak jadi dibangun karena kurang dana. Sekarang, lantai itu hanya berupa lahan kosong, beratapkan langit yang sering digunakan Sungmin sebagai tempat untuk mencari inspirasi.

Sungmin berjalan dengan baju menutupi pandangannya, tak sadar kalau ada yang terjatuh dari pegangannya.

"34A," kata seseorang membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Hah?" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak sedang duduk di depan pintu sambil menggunting kuku.

"Itu," Kyuhyun mengendikkan kepalnya ke arah sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Sungmin menatapnya bingung, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna pink di lantai. Seketika, mata Sungmin membesar.

"Aaaaahh!" Sungmin berseru panik saat menyadari kalau benda pink itu adalah bra-nya. Dia cepatcepat memungutnya sambil mendelik ganas ke arah Kyuhyun, yang dengan cueknya kembali menggunting kuku. Setelah lama mendapat tatapan ganas dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Sungmin yang masih memicing curiga.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya," ujar Sungmin lambat-lambat. "Kau lihat benda-benda pribadiku."

Kyuhyun bengong, lalu kembali menggunting kuku. "Seperti aku ingin saja." komentarnya

pendek membuat Sungmin melotot.

"Masih sempat lihat ukurannya lagi!" sahut Sungmin panas.

"Tidak sengaja," kata Kyuhyun, tak peduli pada kekesalan Sungmin.

"Cabul," umpat Sungmin dendam.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun tak terima. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ganas lalu bermaksud masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, sebelum dia sempat masuk, Kyuhyun berkata lagi, " Memangnya tidak kebesaran ya, 34A?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, sementara Kyuhyun pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Dasar cabuuuull!" jerit Sungmin, lalu segera masuk ke kamar dengan membanting pintunya.

Begitu Sungmin tak terlihat, Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba dia menyadari kalau lagi-lagi, dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya.

.

.

.

.

"Min, Kyuhyun ke mana?" tanya bibinya saat makan malam.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sungmin. Dia masih sebal karena kejadian tadi siang.

"Makanannya tolong antarin lagi, siapa tahu dia lapar," kata bibinya lagi. Di sampingnya,

suaminya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Imo, kalau dia memang lapar, dia pasti ke sini," kata Sungmin, malas mengantarkan makanann lagi.

"Kemarin dia kenapa, ya?" tanya Soohyun sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Mungkin ada masalah," kata bibinya. "Atau tidak enak badan. Makanya, sana kamu antarin lagi."

Sungmin menatap bibinya penuh harap supaya tidak jadi mengantarkan maSungminn, tetapi tantenya malah sudah menyiapkannya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertunduk lemas. Dengan terpaksa dia menyanggupinya.

Sungmin berjalan ragu ke kamar Kyuhyun. Lampunya menyala, artinya lelaki itu ada di kamar. Tadinya, Sungmin bermaksud menaruh maSungminn itu begitu saja di depan pintu, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat seekor kucing yang stand by di sebelahnya.

"Jangan harap," Sungmin berkata pada kucing itu, yang segera mengeong marah dan pergi. Sungmin menghela napas, lalu akhirnya menedang pintu kamar Kyuhyun karena tangannya penuh.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidur. Ketika Sungmin baru akan membawa makanan itu kembali, dia mendengar suara-suara dari pintu tingkat atas. Sungmin mengernyit, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sungmin segera naik dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di lantai, menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Tidak ada." kata Kyuhyun, yang segera duduk. "Sudah aku bilang kan, tidak usah membawa apapun untukku lagi."

"Eh, bukannya aku mau, ya, mengantar kau makanan seperti raja-raja." Sungmin berkata sewot. "Tapi, kalau memang kamu tidak mau, sana kembalikan sendiri ke Imo."

Sungmin meletakkan nampan di depan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menatapnya. Kali ini, nampan itu berisi semangkuk Jajangmyeon dan segelas jus jeruk. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, teramat sangat ingin mencicipi semua itu, tetapi berarti dia akan menerima kebaikan lagi.

Sungmin menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa susahnya makan? Serius sekali berpikirnya." kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun

tersadar.

"Nanti aku kembalikan sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin, dia menatap ke arah lain, selain semangkuk Jajangmyeon di depannya.

Sungmin mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah aneh, cabul, banyak mikir lagi. Kau pikir bagaimana kau bisa menjalani hidup?" kata

Sungmin sok bijak, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sebal.

Setelah Sungmin menghilang, Kyuhyun kembali menatap nampan itu. Kyuhyun tak boleh mengulangi hal yang sama. Jadi, saat seekor kucing datang dan memakan isi piring itu, Kyuhyun tak begitu keberatan.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu siang. Kyuhyun baru saja bangun dan dia tidak berniat pergi ke mana pun karena kampus libur. Itu membuat orang yang dicarinya akan semakin sulit untuk ditemukan. Hari ini, Kyuhyun akan berusaha pergi ke mall atau tempat hiburan lain, jika nyawanya sudah lebih terkumpul.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan sektika terbatuk karena debu-debu tebal yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun mDonghaeleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang memukul kasur kapuk yang digantungi di depan kamarnya. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutup kain bermotif polkadot, sementara di pinggangnya tergantung kemoceng.

Sungmin berhenti memukul, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata memicing.

"Astaga, jam segini baru bangun? Mau jadi apa generasi sekarang?" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bawel." balas Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau sedang apa sih? Membuat polusi saja. Kalau mau di atas sana."

"Oh, berhubung sekarang kau berbicara seperti itu, tolong sekalian bawain ke atas. Aku tidak

kuat nih," pinta Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyesal memberinya saran.

Kyuhyun berdecak, tetapi dia mengangkat kasur Sungmin dan berjalan malas ke atas.

"Awas jatuh," kata Sungmin saat di tangga. "Kasurnya."

Kyuhyun hanya mendelik sementara Sungmin tertawa. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan kasur itu di antara dua kursi di lantai tiga. Sungmin segera memukulinya dengan heboh, membuat hujan debu di mana-mana.

"Sudah berapa tahun sih kau tidak membersihkan kasurmu?" seru Kyuhyun di sela-sela batuknya.. "Lebih baik buang saja!"

"Enak saja kau bicara. Memang mau beliin lagi?" sahut Sungmin tak jelas, karena megap-megap di balik kain penutup hidungnya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, kasur yang kau pakai itu lebih banyak debunya, bisa buat adukan semen."

Kyuhyun jadi teringat pada kasurnya di kamar, dalam hati segera berjanji tidak akan duduk

serampangan lagi. Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun memperhatikan kesibukan Sungmin.

"Eh, kau tau mall di sini di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mall!?" Sungmin balik bertanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja." Kyuhyun berkelit. Sungmin sendiri sudah berhenti mengebasi kasurnya dan menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Kau mau melamar kerja menjadi cleaning service, ya?" tanyanya membuat Kyuhyun bengong. "Tidak diterima di mana-mana, makanya putus asa, ya?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Sudahlah, lupakan." katanya keki.

"Eh, kenapa harus dilupakan?" sambar Sungmin sambill mendekati Kyuhyun dan menatapnya seolah memberi semangat. "Cleaning service juga perkerjaan. Yang penting perkerjaan yang baik. Iya kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa garing, lalu membalik badan dan menatap sekeliling. Pemandangan di depannya hanyalah atap-atap rumah tetangga, tetapi langit biru cerah membuatnya perasaannya nyaman.

"Oh, iya, aku tahu!" seru Sungmin lagi, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun kembali tidak enak. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membersihkan kamarku, sekalian latihan mennjadi cleaning service nanti!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar, lalu melewatinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Cewek itu memang makhluk yang kompleks.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Kyuhyun mengunjungi salah satu mall yang ada di Ilsan. Karena sudah malas bertanya pada Sungmin, akhirnya dia bertanya pada Donghae. Selama beberapa jam dia mencari, tetapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ketemu juga. Kyuhyun juga baru tahu, kalo di Ilsan, setelah pukul enam tak ada lagi bus yang beroperasi. Jadi, dia pulang berjalan kaki dan sekarang hampir tak punya tenaga lagi untuk naik tangga.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seperti kakek-kakek saja." komentar Ono yang tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun di tangga. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran tak jelas.

"Kyuhyun!" seru ahjumma pemilik flat yang sedang menyiram pot-pot di depan rumahnya. "Nanti makan malem bersama ya!"

"Aku sudah makan, ahjumma." kata Kyuhyun cepat. "Terimakasih."

Kyuhyun buru-buru naik, sebelum ahjumma pemilik flat mulai membujuknya atau menanyainya macam-macam. Setelah aman, Kyuhyun kembalu terseok. Ketika lewat depan kamar Sungmin yang terbuka, Kyuhyun tak sengaja melirik. Di dalam, Sungmin yang sedang menatap kayar komputernya menoleh.

"Wah, sudah pulang! Bagaimana, dapat kerjaannya?" tanya Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun memilih tak menjawabnya. Sungmin bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar. "Begitu saja tidak dapat? Aigo, ternyata kau sebodoh yang aku kira, ya..."

Sungmin terkekeh kejam sementara Kyuhyun nenatapnya sebal.

"Berhenti menggodaku, okay? Yang kemarin-kemarin aku sungguh tidak sengaja" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memicing.

"Tapi, kau sempat melihat ukurannya!" balas Sungmin sengit. "Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, kau bisa melihat ukurannya!"

"Oke, oke, aku melihat ukurannya. Jadi? Tidak penting juga, kan?" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin panas. Kyuhyun mendesah. "Oke, kalau ini memang penting untukmu, aku minta maaf."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang lelaki zaman sekarang pikirannya selalu ke situ," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot.

"Ke mana maksudmu?" katanya tak terima.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk gantinya," Sungmin tak memperdulikan kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Ambilin kasurku, lalu taruh di kamarku."

Kyuhyun bengong sesaat. "Bilang saja kau ingin meminta tolong mengambilkan kasurmu!" sahutnya keki. "Pakai menyudutkanku segala lagi!"

"Yah, itu kan salahmu juga. Sudah, ambilkan saja sana!" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi juga walaupun sambil bersungut-sungut. Sungmin nyengir penuh kemenangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali sambil memanggul kasurnya. Sungmin sudah menantinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Taruh di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun, tak repot-repoit menyembunyikan nada kesalnya.

"Di sini," Sungmin menunjuk karpet yang terhampar di lantai kamarnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan kasur itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang terkena debu kapuk.

Sungmin segera memasang seprai pada kasur itu, sementara Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Sungmin yang bernuansa pink. Tanpa disadarinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah papan target Sungmin dan membacanya.

"Satu. Menjadi penulis best seller," gumam Kyuhyun, lalu memoleh pada Sungmin dan menatapnya sangsi. "Kau? Penulis best-seller?"

"Eh, jangan salah! Aku sudah mulai menulis dari sekarang!" sahut Sungmin. "Suatu saat, kalau aku menjadi penulis best-seller, kau jangan menyesal ya, tidak baik-baik padaku."

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia kemudian melirik sebuah pigura yang berisi foto Sungmin dengan orang-orang yang kelihatannya adalah orang tuanya.

"Meninggal dua tahun lalu," jelas Sungmin seolah mengetahui pertanyaan di benak Kyuhyun.

"Kecelakaan mobil."

"Oh," kata Kyuhyun. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Sungmin yang telah selesai memasang seprai. "Orangtuaku bilang, apapun cita-citaku, aku pasti bisa meraihnya jika aku benar-benar berusaha. Maka dari itu aku yakin bisa menjadi penulis best seller. Kalo cita-citamu apa, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendadak bergeming. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di sini, di kamar ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia malah mengobrol tentang ini itu bersama seorang gadis yang hampir tidak dikenalnya, dan tidak boleh dikenalnya lebih jauh.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin, bingung pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membatu.

"Aku... lelah." kata Kyuhyun dingin. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terduduk di kasur, matanya menerawang. Selama ini, dia bertekad untuk tidak memulai hubungan apa pun dengan siapa pun lagi, dan berhasil pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tetapi, kenapa tidak pada gadis ini? Kenapa setiap kali Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhinya dia selalu saja lupa?

Kyuhyun tidak boleh lupa siapa dirinya. Tidak boleh.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.

 **Sorry banyak typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


	4. Don't Fall in Love with Me

**Don't Fall in Love with Me**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata, memang benar-benar aneh," kata Sungmin sambil melamun.

"Hem? Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil cemingak-celinguk. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di kantin menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya.

"Si alien," ujar Sungmin lagi. Ryeowook langsung tersedak jusnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya, tertarik.

"Orangnya tidak jelas. Terkadang baik, terkadang aneh. Tidak bisa ditebak," cerita Sungmin lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya, Min," kata Ryeowook, tampak benar-benar penasaran. "Pulang nanti aku ke flat mu, ya. Sudah lama juga."

"Terserah." kata Sungmin, tak begitu mendengarkan sementara Ryeowook sudah bersorak girang.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin men-starter motor birunya, sementara Ryeowook naik untuk dibonceng. Saat Sungmin sedang mengendarai motornya keluar parkiran, Sungmin mengerem mendadak. kepala Ryeowook sampai terantuk helm Sungmin.

"Kenapa sih, Min? Sakit tau!" serunya, tetapi Sungmin tak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada sesosok lelaki bersweater abu-abu dengan headphone besar melingkar di lehernya di depang gerbang kampus.

Kyuhyun sedang menyalakan iPod-nya. Setalah lagu terdengar, dia memasang headphone ke telinganya kemudian dia berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin sedang menatapnya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangam. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tahu kalau Sungmin kuliah di kampus ini, FISIPOL.

Sungmin membawa motornya menuju Kyuhyun, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ryeowook yang tadinya sibuk memanggil Sungmin langsung terdiam begitu melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Detik berikutnya, dia sadar bahwa lelaki itulah alien yang selama ini tinggal di sebelah Sungmin. Ryeowook sampai lupa bernapas saking senangnya.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tak punya jawabannya. "Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Yah, begitulah,"jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Ini Ryeowook, temanku," kata Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sementara Ryeowook menyengir lebar, mencoba tebar pesona. "Jadi, sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertegun dan cengiran Ryeowook lenyap.

"Oh," ujar Sungmin setelah beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menatap Sungmin Sungmin menancap gas dan segera meluncur ke jalan dengan pikiran kosong.

"Sungmin!" seru Ryeowook membuat Sungmin kaget sehingga motornya oleng.

"Kenapa?!" Sungmin balas berseru setelah motornya kembali seimbang.

"Aku tidak setuju kau dengan alien itu!" seru Ryeowook lagi, terdengar benar benar emosi.

Sungmin terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau dengan dia?" ujar Sungmin, sementara Ryeowook masih terus mengoceh.

Sungmin tidak mendengarkan sisa kata-kata Ryeowook karena sibuk memikirkan alasan Kyuhyun ada di kampusnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kosong layar komputernya. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu dia melakukannya. Sungmin masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, saat Kyuhyun ada di kampusnya untuk menunggu seseorang. Kyuhyun tidak mau menatapnya dan kembali bersikap seperti pertama kali dia datang ke sini.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa pun, jadi apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Pusing, Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuat susu cokelat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kyuhyun benar. Alasan dia datang ke sini bukan urusan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napas sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Kyuhyun, dia melirik sedikit. Tampaknya lelaki itu ada di dalam. Sungmin membuang muka, lalu berderap ke dapur.

Dia tak mau tahu lagi soal lelaki aneh itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit yang penuh bintang di atasnya. Hari ini, dia kembali pulang dengan tangan kosong. Namun, bukan itu yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kampus yang tadi didatanginya adalah kampus Sungmin. Kalau saja dia tahu, dia akan lebih berhati-hati supaya tidak terlihat.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Mengapa orang ini begitu susah dicari? Kalau sudah beretemu, Kyuhyun akan segera pergi dari tempat ini dan tak akan berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang di flat ini.

Baru saja Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian semalam, subjek yang dipikirkan muncul dari pintu dengan membawa mug yang mengepul. Wajahnya tampak kaget.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya, lalu bermakud untuk pergi. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun juga ada di sini. Tahu begitu, Sungmin tidak akan naik.

"Mana untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tak jadi turun. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hah?" tanyanya.

"Itu," Kyuhyun mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah mug yang dipegang Sungmin. "Mana untukku?"

"Ih, buat saja sendiri," kata Sungmin cepat, bingung pada sikap Kyuhyun yan sudab berubah lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap langit dan menutup matanya. Sungmin menatapnya ragu, lalu mendekati lelaki itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Angin semilir bertiup, menggerakkan poni Sungmin ke sana kemari.

"Aku tahu, apa pun yang terjadi denganmu, itu bukan urusanku," Sungmin memulai pembicaraan, membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka. "Tapi, bisa tidak kita mengobrol apa pun selain itu? Seperti misalnya, apa yang sedang kau baca, sudah menonton film terbarunya Tobey Maguire atau belum..."

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit. Dia mengamati punggung Sungmin yang tampak kecil. Kepala perempuan itu menggeleng-geleng, seolah salah bicara. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Jadi, kau sudah menonton film itu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Belum. Kau?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Belum sempat," jawab Kyuhyun menbuat Sungmin mengangguk-angguk.

"Hm, sekarang sedang tayang loh. Ayo kita menonton?" Ajakan Sungmin membuat mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka.

Tahu-tahu Sungmin menoleh, panik. "Eh, bukan, bukan! Bukannya aku mengajakmu kencan atau bagaimana! Hanya tidak sengaja!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu duduk dan menyalakan rokoknya. Sungmin memperhatikan kepulan kepulan asap yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

"Ng... kekasihmu ada di kampusku, ya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. "Tadi di kampus, kau menunggu kekasihmu, ya?"

Dahi Kyuhyun segera mengernyit, seolah tak suka dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, bukan urusanku, aku mengerti," kaya Sungmin cepat. "Sorry."

Alih-alih menanggapi kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah menatap kosong atap-atap rumah di depannya. Sejenak, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka.

"Baik, begini saja," kata Sungmin kemudian. "Berhubung kehidupanmu top secret, aku saja yang cerita. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tak mengerti.

"Jadi, aku lahir tanggal 1 Januari 1986 di Gyeongju" Sungmin mulai bercerita sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Ayahku dari Incheon, Ibuku dari Gyeongju. Aku hanya sampai SMP di Gyeongju, lalu ketika SMA aku pindah di sini..."

Kyuhyun tak berusaha menghentikan Sungmin bercerita. Dia hanya mendengarkan dan tak sekalipun menyela.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, hujan," gumam Sungmin begitu keluar dari kamarnya.

Musim memang sudah berganti. Mulai sekarang hujan akan terus membasahi Ilsan dan Sungmin sebal karena dia tak suka naik motor menggunakan jas hujan. Selain merepotkan, dia selalu paranoid dengan kemungkinan jas hujannya yang seperti sayap Batman terbelit jeruji ban motornya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar sebelah terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar dengan kaus oblong dan rambut acak-acakan. Begitu bersentuhan dengan hawa di luar, dia langsung bergidik.

"Astaga, benar-benar dingin," komentarnya sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Di sebelahnya, Sungmin menatapnya lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sadar Sungmin ada di sampingnya. Sungmin Cuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun menatap perempuan itu heran, lalu bergewrak ke kamar mandi karena hasrat alamnya.

Sungmin menatap geli Kyuhyun yang kebelet. Semalam, Sungmin seperti bermimpi bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang mengobrol sih, karena hanya Sungmin yang bicara, tetapi yang seperti itu juga sudah bisa disebut kemajuan.

"Eh, tunggu," gumam Sungmin, bingung sendiri. "Kemajuan apa?"

Sungmin mendadak kena serangan panik. Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya, tapi Sungmin hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun," Sungmin tak mau percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal karena Sungmin seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, di wajahmu ada nasinya tuh."

"Ha? Masa iya?" Sungmin segera mematut dirinya di jendela kamarnya sendiri. Setelah lama bercermin dan tak menemukan satu butir nasi pun di wajahnya, Sungmin sadar kalau dia belum sarapan dan tak mungkin ada nasi di sana.

"Yakk!" Sungmin berseru sebal ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Namun, setelah itu dia tersenyun dan berangkat ke kampus dengan hati riang walaupun hujan turun semakin deras.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke mana pun hari ini karena hujan turun dengan deras sepanjang pagi.

Sekarang, setelah langit cerah, dia sudah malas menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggapai handycam, lalu menyetel kaset yang bertuliskan "Anyang 2000" setelah sempat ragu sejenak.

Baru sedetik film itu berputar, Kyuhyun menutup lagi handycam-nya. Ternyata, dia memang masih belum mampu menontonnya. Kyuhyun menatap kosong handycam di tangannya. Seharusnya, dia tak pernah menonton video itu.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun ingin melihat pantai. Dia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan semua kepenatannya. Kyuhyun bangkit dan bersiap-siap pergi. Tak berapa lama, dia sudah menuruni tangga dan mendapati Sungmin baru memasukkan motornya ke garasi. Kyuhyun mengamati motor Sungmin dan seketika mendapat ide. Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku pinjam motormu." kata Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?" tanya Sungmin heran. "Memangnya kau ingin ke mana?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu banyak tanya," Kyuhyun merebut helm Sungmin dan membawa motornya.

"Eh, tunggu! Ini motor baru! Aku ikut!" Sungmin mengambil helm dari motor Gary dan melompat ke belakang Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dengan motor hasil warisan orangtuanya. Lagipula, bisa repot kalau Kyuhyun kena razia dan tidak bawa surat motor.

Seolah Sungmin hanya sekarung beras, Kyuhyun segera tancap gas. Sungmin terjengkang dan hampir jatuh kalau tidak buru-buru menggamit bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin ke mana?" sahut Sungmin.

"Pantai," jawab Kyuhyun tenang dan Sungmin cuma mengangguk-angguk. Tetapi, detik berikutnya dia tersadar.

"HEEE? Pantai?" serunya membuat motor oleng. "Kau gila ya?"

"Iya. Kau beritahu jalannya, cepat." kata Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Sungmin semakin yakin kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam, mereka sampai juga di pantai Gwangalli. Kyuhyun berjalan tenang ke pantai, sementara Sungmin menatap sedih motor barunya yang kepanasan karena baru diajak berjalan-jalan berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu!" Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun yang seolah tak mendengarnya. Sungmin menatapnya curiga, lalu menekan mulut saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang koson. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kau tidak sedang diundang makhluk gaib, kan? Kyuhyun, sadar!"

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun akan bicara, Sungmin menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas dan lehernya seperti patah.

"Apa, sih?!" amuk Kyuhyun. Pipinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Hh... Syukurlah," Sungmin mendesah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lega.

"Syukur apanya?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Eh? Kau tidak diundang makhluk gaib, ya?" kata Sungmin polos, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan ingin menjitaknya. "Kau sih, tiba-tiba ingin ke pantai."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke bibir pantai. Saat itu karena setelah hujan, laut menjadi pasang. Pantai ini tidak begitu bagus-pasirnya coklat dan airnya tidak sebiru yang diinginkannya-tetapi lumayan untuk menenangkan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Wah, langit setelah hujan sangat cerah, ya" komentar Sungmin saat melihat langit biru tanpa awan di atasnya. "Sudah lama juga aku tidak ke pantai."

Sungmin meregangkan otot dengan merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud merasakan angin sebentar. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handycam dan merekam Sungmin di luar kesadarannya.

Sungmin sendiri tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang merekamnya. Dia benar-benar senang datang ke pantai setelah lama tidak melakukannya. Dia berlari-lari ke air dan bermain kejar kejaran dengan ombak sambil sesekali menjerit kedinginan saat kakinya terkena air.

Kyuhyun melepaskan matanya dari layar dan menatap Sungmin yang sedang tertawa sendiri karena ombak datang begitu besar sehingga membasahi jeans-nya yang sudah dilipat tonggi-tinggi.

"Kyuhyun! Kau sedang apa? Ayo ke sini!" sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Kyuhyun segera mematika handycam-nya dan mengikuti Sungmin turun ke air. Memang benar, airnya sangat dingin.

Sementara ombak berdebur ke kakinya, Kyuhyun menatap ke laut lepas. Dia bermaksud untuk berteriak sekuat tenaga, tetapi tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sehingga dia tercebur dengan wajah terlebih dahulu menyentuh air. Sungmin tertawa lepas melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang basah kuyup.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebal, lalu bangkit dan mengejar perempuan itu. Sungmin segera berlari menghindari Kyuhyun, tetapi akhirnya tertangkap dalam waktu singkat. Walaupun Sungmin memberi perlawanan, Kyuhyun berhasil menceburkan perempuan itu ke air. Kyuhyun ganti tertawa penuh kemenangan dan beberapa detik setelahnya, dia tersadar.

"Kenapa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin, heran melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali ke pasir, dan terduduk di sana sementara Sungmin masih bermain-main dengan ombak. Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan itu kosong.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi." gumamnya, lalu tertawa miris.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir yang masih lembap, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dalam enam tahun, baru kali ini dia tertawa selepas itu. Dan, dia bahkan melakukannya dengan perempuan yang baru dikenalnya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, kau tidur?"

"Tolong, jangan mengangguku sebentar," kata Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya. "Aku ingin sendirian."

Benar. Rencana awalnya adalah datang sendirian ke pantai dan melepaskan semua kepenatannya.

Kenapa perempuan ini malah ikut?

"Oh, baiklah." Sungmin mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan kembali ke pantai.

Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun tertidur, tetapi saat dia terbangun, langit sudah berganti warna. Matahari sudah mau tenggelam, meyebar semburat jingga ke permukaan laut. Kyuhyun duduk, lalu melihat Sungmin yang sedang berlari ke sana kemarin sambil menyeret sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti layangan. Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau laukan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin dengan napas tersengal. "Aku sedang bermain layangan."

Ternyata benar, layangan. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Perempuan satu ini memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Kyuhyun bangkit, lalu merebut benang dari tangan Sungmin.

"Pegang layangannya," perintah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera melakukannya. "Kalau aku bilang lepas, lepaskan."

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi, lalu berkata, "Lepas."

Sungmin melepaskan layangannya, dan tepat pada saat itu, Kyuhyun menarik benangnya. Dalam seketika, layangan berbentuk burung itu sudah terbang.

"Uwaaahhh! Hebaat!" sahut Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan girang. Kyuhyun meliriknya, heran kenapa perempuan itu begitu senang melihat layangan terbang.

"Memang begini caranya bemain layangan. Aku tidak pernah melihat seperti versimu tadi," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendelik. Tapi di detik berikutnya, Sungmin sudah asyik kembali menatap layangan.

"Eum, aku boleh memegangnya?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap. Kyuhyun menyerahkan benangnya.

"Uwaaahhh!"

Sebenarnya, Sungmin agak grogi saat menerima benang layangan itu, takut layangan itu putus di tangannya. Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun memegang layangan yang benar-benar terbang seperti itu.

Itulah sebabnya, dia memegang benangnya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Kyuhyun kembali ke pasir dan duduk sambil melihat Sungmin yang masih berteriak-teriak girang seperti anak kecl, takjub melihat ekor layangan yang berkibar-kibar indah tertiup angin. Kyuhyun lantas merekamnya lagi dengan handycamnya.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Sungmin merasa sudah puas dengan layangannya yang terbang karena pegangannya lepas. Sekarang, dia terduduk kelelahan di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali tertidur.

Sungmin mengamati wajah polos Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Sungmin benar-benar senang bisa menghabiskan sore bersama lelaki itu seperti ini.

"Jangan menatapkuku terus," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Siapa juga," Sungmin segera salah tingkah dan berusaha membuang pandangannya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama, karena di luar kesadarannya, dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Serius. Nanti kau suka denganku." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka denganmu?" tanya Sungmin menantang.

"Jangan," jawab Kyuhyun setelah beberapa detik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Karena kita tidak akan punya masa depan," katanya tanpa membuka mata.

Sungmin menatap wajah itu lama, tak mengerti akan perkataannya, tetapi entah mengapa tak punya keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Sungmin memiliki firasat, kalaupun bertanya, jawaban Kyuhyun akan lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.

 **Thanks buat yang udah review^^**

 **Sorry kalo banyak typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


	5. One Second of Happiness

.

.

.

.

.

" _'Kita tidak punya masa depan'_ katanya."

"Hah?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang tampak menerawang. Akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu selalu seperti ini. "Maksudnya?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu, lalu menyeruput jus mangganya tanpa semangat. "Andai saja aku tahu."

"Lagipula kalian belum menikah, bukan? Jadi, apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Masa depan apa sih yang dia maksud?"

Sungmin meletakkan pipinya ke meja kantin, lalu mendesah, Ryeowook menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Min, kalau pendapatku kau jangan terlibat terlalu jauh dengannya. Aku mempunyai firasat dia agak berbahaya," kata Ryeowook membuat Sungmin mendongak.

"Berbahaya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sebelum semuanya berjalan dengan serius, berhenti saja berharap dari dia, Min. Kalau memang dia lelaki baik-baik, dia tidak akan bersikap seperti bunglon tidak jelas seperti ini," kata Ryeowook lagi.

Kalau mau jujur, Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook. Kata-kata Kyuhyun kemarin sama saja dengan menolak Sungmin mentah-mentah. Namun, setelah mereka pulang dari pantai, Kyuhyun tidak bersikap dingin, malah cenderung bersahabat. Dari awal, Kyuhyun seperti sedang mempermainkan perasaan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Wook." ujar Sungmin akhirnya. Sungmin tidak mau salah mengartikan sikap hangat Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin merasakan tangan Ryeowook meremas bahunya. Ryeowook sendiri tahu, kalau benar Sungmin menyukai alien aneh ini, berarti ini adalah cinta pertama Sungmin. Ryeowook tidak mau cinta pertama sahabatnya jatuh pada orang yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias begitu bertemu dengan Donghae di cafetaria. Semalam, Donghae mengajaknya bertemu. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Bukan itu," kata Donghae, tampak ragu.

Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat bingung. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Duduk dulu." Donghae mengendikkan dagu ke kursi di depannya dan Kyuhyun menurut. Donghae lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya ada apa. Sebenarnya kau serius atau tidak mencari dia?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, Hae?"

Donghae mendesah, lalu menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Kyuhyun, aku kemarin melihatmu lewat di depan tempat kerjaku. Naik motor, dengan seorang perempuan. Aku pikir kau ke sini mau mencari dia."

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan akhirnya tersadar Donghae sedang membicarakan Sungmin.

"Hae! Aku serius mencari dia!" sahut Kyuhyun panas. "Kalau kemarin kau melihatku, itu karena pikiranku sudah sangat keruh, makanya aku ke pantai untuk menenangkan diri."

"Dengan seorang perempuan?" tanya Donghae curiga. Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Perempuan itu anak flat. Aku meminjam motornya, tanpa aku sadari dia sudah mengikutiku. Dia takut motornya kenapa-kenapa," Kyuhyun menjelaskan, tapi Donghae tampak masih belum percaya.

"Hae, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk yang lain."

"Sebaiknya seperti itu," kata Donghae lagi. "Dengar, Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar mau membantumu. Tapi, kalau kau sendiri senang-senang..."

"Hae, Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk senang-senang," kata Kyuhyun tegas. "Setelah aku mendapatkan dia, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Donghae menghela napas, tampak sudah menyesal karena tak mempercayai Kyuhyun. Dia mengamati Kyuhyun yang tampak emosi. "Sorry Kyuhyun, kalau aku sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kau juga membutuhkan waktu senggang. Jangan selalu memikirkan dia."

"Aku tidak butuh waktu senggang," tukas Kyuhyun pendek.

"Soal perempuan itu juga, mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau kau berkencan dengannya," kata Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau gila, Hae? Aku sudah tidak ada niat untuk hal seperti itu! Kau pikir aku masih punya hak untuk hal itu?" sahut Kyuhyun berang.

"Benar juga. Sorry" sesal Donghae. "Kalau kau ingin egois sedikit, mungkin kau dulunya tidak melepas Victoria."

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun mengeras saat Donghae menyebut nama itu. Nama yang sudah sekian lama dikuburnya rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Oke. Sorry," kata Donghae, dan setelah itu, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju flat-nya yang suram. Gary dan SooHyun sedang tidak ada, dan rumah ahjumma pemilik flat juga tampak sepi. Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya malah sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Di tangannya, terdapat mug yang mengepul.

"Dari mana? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Sungmin, tetapi begitu melihat rambut dan wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karena kehujanan, dia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dengan handuk dan mengelap wajah dan rambut Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak membawa payung sih? Nanti kau bisa flu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tampak khawatir, lalu menepis tangan perempuan itu. Handuk yang dipegang Sungmin jatuh ke lantai. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan pedulikan aku." kata Kyuhyun dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Jangan bersikap baik denganku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku bilang jangan, ya jangan!" sahut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terlonjak. "Jangan bertanya apapun padaku , kau mengerti? Urus saja kehidupanmu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin yang bergeming. Dia berusaha membuka pintunya yang terkunci. Dicari-carinya kunci di balik bajunyay yang basah dengan tak sabar.

"Dasar jelek," kata Sungmin pelan, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata nyalang. "Kalau lagi begini, aku bilang kau sedang jelek."

"Hah?" kata Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Moodmu. Selalu berubah-ubah dan tidak bisa ditebak. Hari ini kau marah-marah, besok kau baik. Selalu saja bilang, _'Jangan pedulikan aku'_ , tapi nanti berbicara hal-hal baik sebagai penggantinya," kata Sungmin, air matanya sudah menggenang. "Tidak bisakah kau memilih salah satu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar.

"Tadinya aku ingin mencoba mengerti sikap anehmu ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" sahut Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mengertiku," tandas Kyuhyun. "Tolong jangan berbicara hal-hal yang merepotkan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya sementara Kyuhyun menemukan kuncinya dan masuk ke kamar. Kyuhyun melempar ranselnya, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada perkataan Donghae tadi siang. Kalau saja Kyuhyun mau sedikit egois, dia tidak akan melepaskan Victoria.

Namun, Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan Victoria. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak berminat pada percintaan macam apa pun lagi. Kalaupun berminat, dia tetap tidak berhak. Kyuhyun tidak menyesali nasibnya itu. Yang Kyuhyun sesalkan, kenapa dia tidak menjauhi Sungmin sejak awal. Kyuhyun sudah meremehkannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu sebelah ditutup. Dia menghela napas, lalu membuka layar handycam-nya dan menonton video yang direkamnya di pantai kemarin. Kyuhyun menatap layar kosong yang menampilkan Sungmin sedang berlari-lari gembira, lalu menutupnya.

Masa bersenang-senang sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun dengan mata sembap. Semalam, dia menangis karena kata-kata kejam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap cermin, bermaksud mengompres kedua matanya dengan mentimun dingin. Mungkin bibinya punya. Sungmin tidak bisa ke kampus dengan mata seperti ini.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin menoleh, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian segera menutup wajahnya, sadar kalau dia mungkin sudah terlihat seperti panda.

Namun, Kyuhyun sudah keburu melihat mata Sungmin, dan tidak tahan melihatnya lama lama. Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar, menguncinya, lalu memakai sepatu tanpa banyak bicara. Sungmin mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Mau..." Sungmin terdiam, tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia sebenarnya mau bertanya Kyuhyun mau ke mana, tetapi tak jadi melakukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas dan melewati Sungmin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kemarin, perempuan itu menyuruhnya memilih dan seharusnya dia tahu mana yang sudah dipilih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin akan menjauhinya.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlaha menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik tangga. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bersikap baik padanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun berada di depan Fakultas Ilmu Budaya INU. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari orang yang sedang dicarinya. Walaupun begitu, pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Sungmin yang matanya sembap seperti itu. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk ditangisi. Namun, mungkin kata-katanya semalam sudah keterlaluan.

Mendadak, Donghae muncul di depannya. Kyuhyun ternganga melihatnya.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa ya, Aku kuliah di sini!" sahut Donghae, lalu terkekeh. "Yang mengapa itu kau! Kalau mau mencarinya, dia tidak ada di sini. Aku sudah cek satu persatu nama mahasiswa di sini."

"Oh," kata Kyuhyun, merasa bodoh karena lupa Donghae berkuliah di sastra Inggris. "Sorry, aku lupa."

"Ada dengan wajahmu?" Donghae tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Bicara apa kau?" Kyuhyun nyengir. "Aku baik-baik aja."

"Oh..syukurlah. Tapi kenapa wajahmu sangat keruh? Oh aku tahu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan perempuan anak flat itu," tebak Donghae, tapi Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. "Benar, kan?"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaiku, Hae," Kyuhyun berdecak. "Menyusahkan saja."

"Dari awal, seharusnya kau menjauhi dia," kata Donghae. "Kecuali, kalau kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya."

"Aku... aku tidak bisa mempunyai perasaan dengan siapa pun, Hae," kata Kyuhyun setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu tidak jatuh cinta itu apa?" tanya Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Artinya, kau jatuh ke dalam cinta tanpa sengaja. Jadi, walaupun kau tidak ingin jatuh, kau akan tetap jatuh."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Donghae, kemudian tertawa miris.

"Hae, kau tidak mengerti juga ya? Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta, atau apapun itu, dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak bisa mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. Jadi tolong berhenti bicara omong kosong seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun. Dia mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya dengan tak sabar.

Donghae menatap temannya itu kasihan. Karena walaupun ingin, Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun cuma sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun pulang tanpa hasil, tetapi kali ini dia tak mempermasalahkannya. Langkahnya terhenti di tangga, teringat wajah sembap Sungmin tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin pulang ke kost karena bisa bertemu dengan perempuan itu, tetapi dia tak punya pilihan lain karena di luar hujan dan Donghae harus bekerja. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Mau sampai kapan di situ? Menghalangi jalan tau," kata seseorang di belakangnya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun menoleh dan ternyata Sungmin. Kepalanya terbungkus handuk dan wajahnya tampaknya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Oh," Kyuhyun menyadari kalau dia masih menghalangi jalan, lalu berjalan naik. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang. Kyuhyun melirik perempuan itu.

"Keran di sini sedang macet, tidak tahu kenapa. Jadi, kalau ingin mandi, mandi saja di rumah bibi. Dia juga sedang tidak ada di rumah, lagi ke tempat mertuanya," Sungmin menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tak jelas untuk menanggapinya sambil menatap Sungmin heran. Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap aku masih sedih?" tanya Sungmin menbuat Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan sibuk mencari kunci. Sungmin menghela napas lagi. "Aku orangnya sensitif. Jadi, lain kali jangan berbicara sekejam itu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit sementara Sungmin melangkah masuk ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum jail. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah melempar ranselnya ke kasur, Kyuhyun membuka sweternya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara lagu mengalun dari kamar Sungmin, disusul oleh suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dan Sungmin.

Apa pun mantra yang dipakai perempuan ini, jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindarinya. Namun, sesakit apa pun, Kyuhyun harus bisa menangkalnya. Mereka tidak punya masa depan. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun yang tidak punya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang menyapu gang depan kamarnya saat Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan. Sungmin menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Semalam, Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba mengerti sikap bunglon Kyuhyun. Mungkin, Kyuhyun punya masalah sehingga membuatnya cepat naik darah. Kalau sudah begitu, Sungmin akan mendiamkannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengajaknya ngobrol lagi kalau dia sudah tenang. Selama ini, yang terjadi seperti itu, jadi Sungmin tak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Kau menatapku selama apa pun aku juga tidak akan menyukaimu," kata Kyuhyun kejam, berhasil membuat Sungmin menganga.

"Eh! Nanti kena karma tahu rasa!" Sungmin menyahut sebal, tapi Kyuhyun malah menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Begitu Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sungmin tersenyum. Memang, beginilah harusnya menghadapi seorang Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang bersiul senang sambil masuk ke kamar dengan melompat-lompat heboh saat tak sengaja menabrak sebuah rak buku. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya menggapai mencari pegangan, tetapi malah memegang rak buku gantung yang segera patah karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Rak itu jatuh bergedebukan. Kepala Sungmin malah sempat tertimpa kamu Jonh Echols dan patahan rak.

"Aduuhhh..." rintihnya sambil memijat kakinya yang terseleo.

Kyuhyun ternyata udah ada sudah ada di depan kamar Sungmin. Bukannya menolong, dia malah menatap Sungmin datar.

"Kurang bodoh apa sih," komentarnya dengan wajah mengejek, lalu segera menghilang.

"Kurang ajaar!" sahut Sungmin sambil melemparinya buku, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah keburu masuk kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan patahan rak dari kakinya, Sungmin merangkak dan memberekan buku-bukunya. Sungmin menatap sedih rak gantungnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari dahi Sungmin. Sungmin menyeka dahinya sembarangan, lalu terpaku melihat cairan merah pekat di punggung tangannya. Sungmin bengong sebentar, kemudian berteriak histeris.

Di kamar sebelah, Kyuhyun menghela napas tak habis pikir. Apa lagis sih yang dilakukan perempuan itu? Kyuhyun menutup telinganya dengan headphone, lalu menyetel volume iPod-nya keras-keras sambil merapikan kaset-kaset yang bertebaran di kasurnya.

Tahu-tahu, Kyuhyun merasaka getaran. Tadinya, Kyuhyun berpikir kalau itu gempa bumi, tetapi getaran itu halus dan hanya sebentar dan sepertinya berasal dari kamar sebelah. Kyuhyun melirik dinding sebelahnya, melepas headphone-nya, lalu beranjak untuk menegur perempuan itu karena sudah terlalu berisik. Kyuhyun membuka kamarnya dan bergerak ke kamar Sungmin.

"Oi, berisik..." Kyuhyun tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya begitu melihat Sungmin yan sudah terbaring di lantai di antara buku-buku dan patahan rak. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh perempuan itu.

"Hey! Hey! Kau kenapa?" sahut Kyuhyun panik. Dia membalik tubuh Sungmin, lalu terkejut saat melihat dahi Sungmin yang sudah berdarah. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungminn. "Hey! Sadarlah!"

Setelah akhirnya menyadari kalau Sungmin tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, Kyuhyun segera mencari kain untuk menutupi luka Sungmin. Dia menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya ke bawah.

Gary yang sedang memperbaiki motor menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa?" sahutnya.

"Tertimpa rak buku," jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Dimana rumah sakit terdekat?"

"Aku tahu! Aku antar! Sebentar, aku ambil kunci motor!" sahut Gary sambil buru-buru masuk kamar dan keluar dengan memegang kunci motor. "Kau menyusul saja dengan motor Sungmin! Sana cepat ambil kuncinya!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mendudukkan Sungmin di motor Gary, lalu segera naik untuk mengambil kunci motor Sungmin. Beberapa deti kemudian, dia sudah menyusul dan

mengikuti Gary dari belakang sambil mengawasi kalau Sungmin terjatuh. Gary memegang Sungmin dengan satu tangan dan berjalan pelan agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sungmin segera masuk UGD dan menerima perawatan.

Gary dan Kyuhyun menunggu di luar. Kyuhyun menatap kausnya yang terkena darah Sungmin.

"Dia memang sedikit ceroboh," kata Gary membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Jadi, tolong sekalian dijaga ya."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, juga tak bertanya maksud kata-kata Gary. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap pintu UGD, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Sungmin. Tak berapa lama, pintu UGD terbuka dan Sungmin berjingkat keluar dengan dahi diplester. Kyuhyun dan Gary sama-sama bengong.

"Kata dokter, aku pingsan karena terlalu shock melihat darah," katanya malu-malu. "Maaf, merepotkan." Sungmin tertawa penuh bersalah sementara Ono menghela napas lega. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang," katanya pendek sambil berjalan mendahului mereka. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun sebal, lalu melirik kakinya yang juga diperban.

"Sakit, tau," gumam Sungmin. Gary yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli, lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Ayo, aku bantu," katanya sambil mengalungkan lengan Sungmin ke lehernya dan membantunya berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Kenapa dia harus sepanik itu pada perempuan yang baru dikenalnya? Kenapa setiap Kyuhyun mau menjauh ada saja yang terjadi?

Tahu-tahu terdengar suara berisik dari kamar sebelah. Kyuhyun melirik dinding di sebelahnya sebal. Kali ini apa?

Kyuhyun baru mau memejamkan matanya ketika suara-suara itu malah terdengar semakin keras dan mulain mengganggu. Setelah berdecak kesal, Kyuhyun bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar. Dia mendapati Sungmin sedang berjongkok di depan kamarnya dengan palu di tangan. Di depannya, ada rak buku yang patah, dan paku-paku yang berserakan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Sungmin menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembalu mencoba untuk menyatukan bagian yang patah di raknya. Sungmin mengetukkan palu kuat-kuat dan seketika pangkuknya bengkok.

"Tidak bisa besok saja ya? Berisik," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau ada yang belum selesai seperti ini. Lagipula, kamarku jadi berantakan dengan buku," ujar Sungmin sambil kembali mencoba memaku pakunya, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang mencoba lagi. Karena tidak tahan, Kyuhyun merebut palu dari tangan Sungmin kemudian berjongkok di sebelahnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takjub. Kyuhyun sendiri mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dia mengambil paku, lalu mulai memakunya dengan mudah.

"Hm, ternyata kau baik juga ya," puji Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun hampir memaku jarinya sendiri.

"Supaya cepat selesai. Atau aku yang tidak bisa tidur," kelit Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk angguk dengan senyum jail.

"Untuk tadi siang, terimakasih," ujar Sungmin kemudian.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Kyuhyun sambil cepat-cepat mengambil paku, berharap rak itu cepat selesai. "Pingsannya tidak penting. Tapi kau pikir kau itu ringan?"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Aku memang punya fobia dengan darah. Dua tahun yang lalu, aku melihat bagaimana ayah-ibuku berdarah-darah. Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi takut melihat darah," jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Dia melanjutkan memaku.

"Tadi, kau khawatir denganku bukan?" lanjut Sungmin membuat palu Kyuhyun terhenti di udara. "Kata Gary oppa wajahmu sangat pucat ketika menggendongku. Ah, senangnya."

Kyuhyun tak berkomentar apa pun menghadapi cengiran Sungmin. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk paku cepatcepat. Kyuhyun takut kalau sedikit lebih lama saja bersama perempuan ini, dia akan mulai berharap untuk mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan.

"Ayo mengaku saja, Kyuhyun, ketika kau melihatku tadi, kau pasti sangat panik, kan? Kau pasti menyesal sudah mengejekku sebelumnya," kata Sungmin lagi. "Makanya jangan suka tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain..."

Mungkin sedikit waktu saja boleh. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang mengamati perban di kakinya. Rambutnya yang tebal dan bergelombang menutupi pipinya, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyelipkannya ke telinganya. Mungkin, Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini walau pun sebentar saja.

"Kakiku sudah seperti terkena penyakit gajah saja, Kyuhyun. Sangat besar, biru-biru lagi. Tapi enaknya, jadi ada alasan untuk tidak ke kampus hehe..."

Semua beban Kyuhyun terangkat saat bersama gadis ini, seakan Kyuhyun baik-baik aja. Kalau gadis ini begitu sulit dijauhi, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya saja? Kenapa harus bersusah payah menjauhinya?

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, mata bulatnya mengerling jenaka. "Nah, kau kena karma, kan?"

Salah tingkah, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengetuk paku yang dipegangnya, tetapi justru ibu jarinya yang terpukul. Kyuhyun segera meringis kesakitan.

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, tetapi ibu jarinya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah pucat.

"Aku cari tisu dulu!" sahut Sungmin lalu segera masuk ke kamar dengan langkah pincang. Tak berapa lama, dia keluar membawa tisu. Kyuhyun segera menggunakannya untuk mengehntikan pendarahan. "Ng, aku cari plester ya!" ujar Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin segera masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk mencari plester. Kyuhyun menekan tisu itu sambil menahan perih di ibu jarinya. Darah dengan cepat merembes di tisu itu, dan saat itulah

Kyuhyun tersadar. Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membeku. Jari-jari tangannya terasa dingin. Matanya terpancang pada tisu yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Kyuhyun, ini plesternya. Kemarikan, aku pasang..."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin yang akan menempel plester. Sungmin menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang menbatu dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa..."

Kyuhyun bangkit mendadak, lalu berderap ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bingung. Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian merosot ke lantau.

Memang tidak bisa. Sebentar saja tidak bisa. Sedetik pun tidak boleh. Kyuhyun tidak ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan macam apa pun.

Kyuhyun menatap tisu di tangannya nanar. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia mengambil korek apa dari saku, menyalakannya, lalu membakar tisu itu. Air mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menetes, menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tak pernah berharap.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_


	6. What if

..

.

.

.

.

.

"Sangat memusingkan mempunyai tetangga seperti Kyuhyun." komentar Ryeowook setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin. Saat ini Ryeowook sedang berada di flat Sungmin, menengoknya karena tadi bolos kuliah.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju sambil membuka balutan perban di kakinya yang sudah tampak kotor. Dia menghela napas.

"Padahal aku pikir akhirnya dia sudah sedikit lebih baik," Sungmin mendesah. "Ternyata, tetap selabil seperti sebelumnya."

"Kira-kira, apa masalahnya?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. "Kabur dari rumah? Ayahnya berselingkuh? Atau, kekasihnya direbut oleh seseorang?"

Sungmin mendelik, tidak setuju pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendri terkekeh.

"Apa pun masalahnya, sepertinya sangat berat," desah Sungmin. Ryeowook berhenti tertawa dan mengamatinya.

"Tapi, Min, kalau suatu saat kau tahu masalahnya, apa kau tetap ingin menemaninya?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin menatapnya. "Kalau ternyata masalahnya memang sangat berat dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantunya, kau akan tetap bersamanya?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, tetapi kemudian memukul Ryeowook. "Kau bicara apa sih, Wook? Jangan menakutiku!" serunya membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"Kau terlihat sangat serius, jangan menyalahkanku jika aku menggodamu!" seru Ryeowook sambil bangkit untuk bermain game di komputer. "Eh, ada Zuma, kan?"

Tak berapa lama, Ryeowook sudah asyik bermain Zuma, sementara Sungmin memikirkan kata-katanya. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar? Bagaimana kalau masalah Kyuhyun ternyata melebihi perkiraan Sungmin?

Sungmin ingin membantu Kyuhyun semampunya, tetapi Kyuhyun bahkan hampir tak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Namun, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun bisa mempercayainya.

Sungmin akan membuatnya percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke flat. Dia melirik rumah ahjumma pemilik flat yang masih gelap. Sepertinya penghuninya masih pergi. Gary dan SooHyun juga tidak tampak di mana pun. Kyuhyun melirik ke atas, dan kamar Sungmin juga tampak gelap. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Dia tidak ingin bertemu perempuan itu setelah kejadian semalam.

Saat Kyuhyun memutar kuncinya, dia berubah pikiran. Entah mengapa dia ingin mencari angin dulu. Dia bergerak ke tangga dan naik ke lantai tiga.

Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat Sungmin sedang bersandar pada pembatas pagar. Dia tidak menyangka cewek itu akan ada di sini, jadi dia segera beranjak pergi sebelum terlihat. Namun, tahu-tahu Sungmin menoleh dan menangkap basah Kyuhyun yang baru mau turun.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin ceria membuat Kyuhyun tak sengaja menoleh. "Kemarilah!"

Kyuhyun menatapnya malas, berbalik, dan berniat untuk turun. Sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kaki, Sungmin menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke pagar pembatas. Sungmin lalu menunjuk ke langit yang sedang bertaburan bintang.

"Lihat, Kyuhyun! Barusan ada bintang jatuh!" sahut Sungmin girang. Kyuhyun menatap arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin, tetapi tak melihat apa pun yang jatuh. "Tunggu sebentar saja, pasti ada lagi yang jatuh!"

"Kemungkinan satu banding satu juta," kata Kyuhyun pendek sambil melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sungmin.

"Hah? Masa sih?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Mana aku tahu, memang aku astronot," balas Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Dasar sok tahu!" Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa sih?" seru Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun, siapa tahu ada lagi! Seperti di Meteor Garden, kan suka ada hujan meteor!"sahut Sungmin berapi-api. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebal, tetapi akhirnya menatap langut juga.

"Tahu tidak apa permintaanku tadi?" tanya Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab.

"Aku minta, apa pun permasalahanmu, agar cepat selesai. Aku kurang baik apa padamu."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu," tukas Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Kau merasa berhutang padaku, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendelik.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, sudah aku doakan juga," balas Sungmin. "Kalau kau merasa berhutang, kau harus menunggu satu bintang jatuh lagi, lalu doakan yang baik-baik untukku!"

Kyuhyun hampir mendengus karena menganggap itu sebuah permintaan bodoh. Ketika Kyuhyun akan berkomentar, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat di kejauhan. Mata Kyuhyun melebar tak percaya.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Bintang jatuh lagi! Ayo cepat meminta sesuatu!" Sungmin menggoncang goncang Kyuhyun yang masih bengong. Setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun tak juga berbicara. Sungmin menatapnya bingung. "Kyuhyun? Kau meminta apa?"

"Minta agar perempuan cerewet ini tidak mencampuri urusan orang lagi!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa sih kau sebegitu tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhennti. "Kenapa kau sangat tertutup?"

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa," Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Dan, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak harus menceritakan apa pun denganmu. Bukannya aku sudah bilang dari awal, jangan campuri urusanku? Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih?"

"Tapi..."

"Apa susahnya sih, meninggalkanku sendirian? Kalau kau sangat peduli denganku, tolong hargai privasiku. Aku tidak suka ada perempuan cerewet mencampuri urusanku," tandas Kyuhyun, lalu bergerak turun tanpa menunggu reaksi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah tanpa kesadaran ke kamarnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Bukan, bukan Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai Sungmin. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin Sungmin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padannya. Kalau Sungmin tahu, Sungmin mungkin saja akan menghindarinya, seperti semua orang. Dan entah kenapa, Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Ternyata sangat susah hidup tanpa ketamakan. Dalam keadaan gini, Kyuhyun masih saja mengharapkan keajaiban yang dia tahu tak akan terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin wlaupun dengan cara menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun menatap botol yang tergeletak di depannya. Botol yang sudah sekian lama tidak disentuhnnya. Botol yang berisi sisa hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae, aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan dia."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran. Tak pernah dilihatnya Kyuhyun seniat itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun sempat sangat bertekad saat awal-awal datang ke Ilsan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia tak begitu memikirkannya. Baru sekarang Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti ini lagi.

Kyuhyun sendiri memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah, mengamati setiap wajah yang muncul di cafe. Makanannya tidak tersentuh, padahal seharian ini mereka berputar-putar di kampus teknik.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pindah dari flat itu," kata Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Donghae menemukan permasalahannya.

"Perempuan itu ya?" kata Donghae paham. "Kau dari awal berpikir kalau kau tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, tapi kenyataannya kau jatuh cinta?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia malah menatap ke arah lain.

"Pokoknya, aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan dia. Kalau perlu, aku rela datang ke setiap flat di kota ini," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae menatapnya simpati.

"Kasih tahu saja perempuan itu soal masalah ini, Kyuhyun," usul Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya marah.

"Kalau dia ternyata menghindarimu, bukankah itu bagus? Masalahmu yang itu terselesaikan, kan? Kau tidak perlu buru-buru pindah dari sana, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Donghae. Sepertinya itu sebuah usulan yang bagus. Dengan demikian, perempuan itu akan menjauh dengan sendirinya. Tetapi...

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa karena kau tidak mau dia menjauhimu," kata Donghae seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak ingin dia tahu. Iya, kan?"

"Aku akan memberi tahu dia pulang nanti," sanggah Kyuhyun cepat. "Akan bagus kalau dia menjauhiku. Usul yang bagus."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang meremas-remas gelas plastik air mineral. Donghae bisa melihat kekalutan pikiran Kyuhyun dari raut wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkannya, seperti enam tahun lalu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kyuhyun," kata Donghae, tetapi Kyuhyun tak nmendengar. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberi tahu Sungmin, apa pun konsekunsinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit, Sungmin menatap ragu pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Bibinya baru saja pulang dari rumah mertuanya di Mokpo dan dia membawa banyak makanan. Sungmin disuruh untuk memanggil Kyuhyun supaya makan bersama.

Tangan Sungmin tak bisa begerak untuk mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun. Dia masih teringat perkataan Kyuhyun semalam. Sungmin tak mau Kyuhyun marah lagi padanya karena dianggapnya sudah mencampuri urusannya dengan mengajaknya makan.

Tahu-tahu, Sungmin mendapat ide. Dia menulis sebuah memo dan bermaksud menempelkannya di pintu. Namun, begitu tangannya menempel pada pintu, pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Sungmin terlonjak.

"Maaf! Pintunya terbuka sendiri, sumpah!" seru Sungmin cepat, takut Kyuhyun mengamuk. Namun, tak ada jawaban apa pun dari dalam.

Penasaran, Sungmin melongok ke kamar. Kamar itu ternyata kosong. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Ya ampun!" seru Sungmin begitu melihat keadan kamar yang sudah seperti tempat penampunngan sampah itu. "Sangat jorok."

Sungmin cepat-cepat mengambil kantung plastik besar, lalu memunguti cup-cup mie dan botol-botol air mineral yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun. Saat sedang menyapu lantai, mata Sungmin tertumbuk pada kasur yang kelihatan menyedihkan karena tidak diberi seprai.

"Ya ampun," gumamnya tak habis pikir. "Apa dia tidak merasa gatal."

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sungmin segera mengambil seprai dari lemarinya dan memasangkannya ke kasur Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat geli sendiri saat melihat seprai pink bergambar Barbie itu terpasang di sana, tetapi Sungmin tidak punya seprai lain lagi.

Setelah seprai terpasang, Sungmin menghela napas dan lanjut membersihkan kamar. Dia melihat ransel Kyuhyun yang isinya berhamburan ke mana-mana, lalu memutuskan untuk membereskannya. Mata Sungmin membesar saat menemukan sebuah benda sepanjang lima belas sentu terbungkus kulit hitam. Sungmin membukanya, lalu terperanjat begitu tahu dia sedang memegang sebuah belati yang terlihat sangat tajam. Sungmin buru-buru meletakkannya kembali ke ransel. Mungkin Kyuhyun membawanya untuk perlindungan diri.

Selesai membereskan ransel, Sungmin kembali menyapu. Saat dia menyapu kolong meja, sebuah botol berguling dan menggelinding ke dekat kakinya. Sungmin memungut botol itu, lalu mengamatinya.

"AZT," baca Sungmin lambat-lambat. "Apa ini?"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba merebut botol itu dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh cepat, dan mendapati Kyuhyun di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Eh, Kyuhyun. Maaf, tadi kamarmu tidak terkunci, jadi sekalian aku bersihkan," kata Sungmin sambil nyengir bersalah. "Ng, itu obat apa? Kau sakit?"

"Keluar," kata Kyuhyun lambat-lambat.

"Maaf..."

"KELUAR!" sahut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Urat-urat di dahi Kyuhyun menyembul, rahangnya mengeras, dan botol obat di tangannya sudah remuk.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut, lalu segera berlari keluar kamar. Kyuhyun segera membanting pintu, menguncinya, lalu memukulnya keras-keras. Setelah itu, dia merosot ke lantai. Tangannya yang gemetar menjambak rambutnya keras-keras.

Kenapa harus marah? Kenapa dia harus marah melihat Sungmin mengetahui rahasianya? Bukankah itu tadi tujuannya, untuk memberitahu Sungmin? Tetapi, kenapa sekarang dia malah tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui apa pun?

Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi setakut ini untuk ditinggalkan?

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bingung dinding kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyuhyun. Dia merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi telah mencampuri kehidupan lelaki itu. Sungmin ingin meminta maaf, tetapi kelihatannya dengan keadaan seperti Kyuhyun tak akan bisa diajak berbicara.

Kenapa Kyuhyun semarah itu? Tanpa disadarinya, Sungmin memeluk lengannya sendiri. Tadi Kyuhyun kelihatan menakutkan. Sungmin nyaris tak mengenali sosoknya yang seketika berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan.

Sungmin meletakkan satu tangannya di dinding itu, seolah bisa merasakan kepedihan Kyuhyun melaluinya. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia punya perasaan kalau Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

Yang akan Sungmin berika kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan membuat kopi, setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Sebelum sempat keluar, Kyuhyun memastikan kalau Sungmin tidak terlihat di mana pun. Setelah situasi dirasa cukup aman, dia bergerak ke dapur. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Maaf!" seru Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun mau menghindar. "Maaf aku sudah mencampuri urusanmu lagi! Aku tidak sengaja membersihkan kamarmu!"

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Sungmin di depannya yang kelihatan salah tingkah. Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya cewek ini menjauhinya seperti rencana?

"Kyuhyun, kau sangat marah ya? Maaf!" sahut Sungmin lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Secercah harapan tahu-tahu muncul di dalam hatinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sadar kalau Sungmin mungkin belum tahu persis apa masalahnya. Dia hanya belum tahu. Kyuhyun tertawa miris. Bodoh benar tadi dia, berharap kalau Sungmin mau menerimanya setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu. Cepat atau lambat Sungmin akan tahu, dan pada saat itulah, Sungmin akan benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin, bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang malah tertawa. Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Sungmin dingin.

"Aku sudah benar-benar bosan memperingatkanmu untuk jangan pernah menggangguku lagi," kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi, tunggu saja sebentar lagi, kau pasti akan berhenti menggangguku." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun bergerak melewati Sungmin.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan menghilang ke kamar mandi. Sungmin menatapnya bingung, kemudian teringat kalau dia punya alasan kelas pagi itu dan buru-buru masuk kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, dari ceritamu, semakin ke sini Kyuhyun semakin aneh," komentar Ryeowook saat Sungmin menceritakan kejadiana aneh kemarin padanya. Mereka sedang memakai akses internet yang ada di lobi jurusan Hubungan Internasional.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju sambil mengetikkan alamat forum tempat dia biasa meminta pendapat soal karyanya. Selama ini proses pengerjaan novel miliknya sangat lambat. Mungkin, dia bisa meminta bantuan pada senior-senior yang sudah banyak menerbitkan buku.

"Tapi, kau bilang kemarin kau menemukan obat? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Ryeowook lagi membuat Sungmin teringat pada botol obat yang ditemukannya.

"Mungkin juga," kata Sungmin, jarinya mengetik salah satu web mesin pencari. Setelah lamannya terbuka, dia memasukkan kata kunci AZT dan menekan enter.

Berpuluh-puluh ribu hasil muncul, dan Sungmin mengklik salah satunya. Mendadak, tangan Sungmin terasa kaku. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa saat membaca artikel yang baru dibukanya.

"Min? Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah melihat wajah Sungmin berubah pucat pasi dengan mata terpancang ke layar. Ryeowook menatap monitor yang dilihat Sungmin tadi, lalu menganga. "Min, tidak mungkin..."

Sungmin jatuh terduduk di depan komputer. Kakinya lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap layar lagi, berharap kata-kata yang tadi dibacanya salah.

AZT adalah obat antiretroviral untuk HIV positif.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasukkan motornya ke garasi, kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga seperti zombie. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun semenjak siang tadi. Sungmin menatap tangga di depannya dengan mata menerawang, tak yakin harus menemui Kyuhyun dengan wajah seperti apa.

Perlahan, Sungmin menaiki tangga, tidak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun dulu. Namun, harapannya tidak terkabul karena tepat saat Sungmin akan membuka pintu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya.

Sungmin hampir lupa bernapas saat melihat Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin terasa panas karena tidak kunjung berkedip, menatap sosok tegap di depannya itu. Hampir tidak ada keanehan dari seorang Kyuhyun kecuali ribuan virus yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin bingung, tapu akhirnya menghela napas.

"Kau sudah tahu ya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis. "Sekarang, kau menyesal sudah pernah membantuku? Aku sudah pernah bilang..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan napas tercekat membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar

"Kenapa... kau bisa mendapatkan penyakit ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi, air matanya hampir jatuh.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia menatap Sungmin lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hubungan seks," jawab Kyuhyun singkat karena sibuk menahan tangis Kyuhyun sendiri sebisa mungkin tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan menggangguku lagi," kata Kyuhyun sambil bergerak ke kamar mandi. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dan harus dibanjur air.

Kyuhyun harus pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Sungmin terduduk lemas di depan kamarnya sambil menangis. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Kyuhyun memukul tembok keras keras, kemudian terduduk di lantai sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu hari ini akan datang dan dia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Namun, tetap saja, rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan semua pertahanan yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya.

Berbagai 'kalau saja' sekarang berkelabat di benak Kyuhyun. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah datang ke flat ini. Kalau saja sejak awal dia menjauhi Sungmin.

Kalau saja dia tidak pernah terlahirkan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.

 **Sorry yaa baru update...**

 **Aku baru aja selesai UN hari ini... minta doanya yaa semoga aku lulus dan nilaiku memuaskan. Aamiin. :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? akhirnya yang paling ditunggu2 readers nongol juga kan? udah ketahuan kan apa yang selama ini disembunyiin sama kyuhyun..hohohoho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okayy thanks yang udah baca dan review *bow* :D**

 **See you on next chapter yaa^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review juseyo~~~~~**


	7. Does it hurt?

.

.

.

Hari minggu. Langit Ilsan sedang tidak bersahabat. Sudah hampir dua jam, Sungmin duduk di depan monitornya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya terkulai lemas di keyboard sehingga memunculkan huruf-huruf acak di tengah karyanya.

Semalam, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya memandangi dinding kamarnya yang berbatasan dengan kamar Kyuhyun, bertanya-tanya apa Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa tidur sepertinya.

AIDS. Jelas bukan penyakit yang sembarangan. Penyakit ini telah membunuh ribuan remaja, ah tidak bahkan jutaan remaja dunia. Penyakit yang membunuh secara perlahan. Penyakit yang sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan obatnya.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Sungmin merinding. Sungmin tidak pernah mengira masalah Kyuhyun akan seberat ini. Sungmin jadi teringat kata-kata Ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalau ternyata masalahanya benar-benar berat dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk membantunya, kau akan tetap bersamanya?"

Saat itu, Sungmin tak menjawab, karena Sungmin takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan, sekarang, Sungmin benar-benar takut.

Sungmin bukanlah perempuan baik seperti yang ada di drama-drama, yang tegar menemani kekasihnya yang sakit sampai akhir hayatnya. Seperti kebanyakan orang, Sungmin juga merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah penderita HIV. Sungmin tak yakin bisa berbuat sesuatu dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Sungmin menatap tangannya yang gemetar, lalu memegangnya. Ternyata dia memang takut. Sungmin mengulurkan tangan bermaksud mengambil gelas, tetapi secara tak sengaja mengenai pinggiran gelas yang sudah pecah. Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat mengetahui bahwa jarinya terluka.

Ketika Sungmin akan mengisap jarinya yang berdarah, dia terkesiap. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat jari Kyuhyun juga berdarah karena terpalu dan dia menolak untuk diplester. Setelah itu, pikiran Sungmin melayang lagi ke kejadian-kejadian saat Kyuhyun beberpa kali menolak maSungminn dan saat mereka di pantai.

"Kita tidak akan punya masa depan."

Mata Sungmin menerawang. Darah di jarinya sudah menetes ke lantai, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap atap rumah-rumah di depannya kosong. Pencariannya hari ini nol lagi. Padahal, Kyuhyun sangat bernafsu untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan pergi dari kota ini.

Kyuhyun melirik langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Satu hari lagi dari beberapa tahun sisa hidupnya sudah dilalui. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya masih berapa lama lagi dia dapat melihat matahari terbenam seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun teringat pada kejadian kemarin, Sungmin akhirnya mengetahui penyakit yang diidapnya. Reaksi Sungmin sama saja seperti reaksi orang lain. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak akan heran kalau Sungmin menghindarinya. Sepagian ini saja, Sungmin tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun memang kecewa tetapi dia tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Sungmin hanya menangis dan tidak berteriak histeris saja sudah cukup untuknya. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun memang tidak berhak untuk kecewa.

Kyuhyun mendesah, lalu berbaring di lantai. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki. Berharap setengah mati itu Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh. Ternyata, memang Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak boleh berharap yang macam-macam lagi.

"Dingin yaa," kata Sungmin sambil mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk, lalu mengibaskan tangannya yang berdebu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Menemanimu, siapa tahu kau kesepian," jawab Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Tak perlu memaksa jadi malaikat," Kyuhyun berkata skeptik. "Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tampak kesepian. Tadi pagi, Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tetap mendukung Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun selama ini melindunginya. Sikap Kyuhyun yang keras dan tertutup itu semata mata hanya supaya Sungmin tidak bergaul dengan orang penyakitan sepertinya.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Sungmin. "Kau memutuskan hidup sendiri dan tidak membina hubungan baik dengan orang. Apa tidak kesepian?"

"Kesepian pun aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah biasa sendiri," tandas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun mau egois, Kyuhyun bisa aja tetap bergaul dengan semua temannya dan orang lain, dan tetap menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Namun, Kyuhyun malah melakukan sebaliknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Kenapa kau begitu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam lama. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang menangisiku kalau nanti aku mati," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Semakin sedikit semakin bagus."

Sungmin tertegun sejenak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau sangat baik,"bujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit. "Kau masih memikirkan orang lain."

Kyuhyun tak berkomentar. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit yang sudah gelap.

"Karena kau tak ingin orang-orang yang kau sayangi berurusan denganmu, kau sengaja menghindari mereka, benar, kan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Karena itu, kau memilih sendirian, iya, kan?"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Tangannya sudah terkepal keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tahu-tahu, sepasang tangan sudah melingkar di lehernya. Ternyata Sungmin sudah duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mempunyai penyakit bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bahagia," kata Sungmin yang terdengar merdu di telinga Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak ada yang menemanimu, aku yang akan menemanimu."

Kyuhyun tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Tangan itu begitu hangat, sampai sampai Kyuhyun tidak mau melepasnya. Kyuhyun mau menggenggam kebahagiaan ini walau cuma beberapa detik.

Tanpa terasa air mata sudah mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Sakit," gumam Kyuhyun di antara isakan lirihnya membuat Sungmin menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat.

Sungmin tahu benar di bagian mana Kyuhyun merasa sakit. Dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya, pasti bagian hatinyalah yang paling terasa sakit.

Bagian yang selama ini sudah dikorbankannuya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melewati malam dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah kecokelatan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, stelah menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya di depan orang. Pada saat Kyuhyun divonis positif HIV, dia tidak menangis. Pada saat ibunya menangis sejadi-jadinya, Kyuhyun juga tidak menangis. Pada saat ayahnya pergi dari rumah karena malu memiliki anak berpenyakit mengerikan sepertinya, dia juga tidak menangis.

Mungkin semalam adalah akumulasi dari segala kesedihan yang Kyuhyun alami selama enam tahun terakhir. Kyuhyun tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan meledak, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka harus bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kenapa malah orang yang hampur tidak dikenalnya yang mau memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis.

Kyuhyun teringat ibunya. Saat divonis positif HIV, Kyuhyun tidak sempat menangis karena ibunya sudah menangis duluan. Setelah itu, perlakuan ibunya tidak sama lagi. Dia sangat hati-hati dalam menyentuhnya dan sangat hati-hati dalam memberinya makan. Bahkan, ibunya memberi peralatan makan khusus, dan dia mencuci pakaian Kyuhyun secara terpisah. Kyuhyun seperti alien di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Betapapun dokter meyakinkan ibunya kalau penyakit Kyuhyun tak akan menular dengan cara-cara seperti itu, ibunya tidak mau mendengarkan.

Saat ayahnya pergi, ibunya depresi berat. Berhari-hari dia menangis tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ibunya bisa bahagia. Karena itu, Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar untuk menyendiri, berharap dengan cara yang tak seberapa itu ibunya jadi lebih tenang.

Semalam, ketika Sungmin memeluknya, Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak. Sudah terlalu lama semenjak seseorang memeluknya seperti itu. Semalam, sisi egoisnya sudah menang. Dia tidak memperdulikan apa pun, dan berharap malam itu tak pernah berakhir.

Namun, sekarang malamnya sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun tak bisa menerima kebaikan Sungmin hanya untuk kepentingannya. Dia sadar kalau Sungmin hanya kasihan padanya. Sungmin kasihan karena Kyuhyun sendirian, dan akan mati sendirian pula.

Secercah harapan yang tumbuh pada hati Kyuhyun saat Sungmin tidak ragu memeluknya harus dibunuhnya. Gadis itu memang tidak takut padanya dan masih bersikap sama seperti sebelum mengetahui penyakitnya, namun Kyuhyun juga sadar Sungmin hanya ingin menemaninya, tidak lebih.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memutuskan untuk berangkat sepagi mungkin supaya tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sangat sulit baginya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu setelah kejadian semalam.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar Sungmin juga terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Sungmin yang baru keluar kamar menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak membeku di depan kamarnya. Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengunci pintunya, lalu bergerak cepat ke tangga. Sungmin mengamatinya dan teringat sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun! Bawa payung, nanti kau kehujanan!" sahutnya, tetapi Kyuhyun sepeti tak mendengar.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang ditangga, lalu tersenyum. Ternyata, Kyuhyun masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ini akan menjadi tugas yang sulit untuk Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin tidak akan menyerah

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang kosong bangunan berwarna putih abu-abu di depannya, Fakultas Psikologi INU. Dia tidak benar-benar melihat siapa yang lewat karena otaknya masih terus memutar kejadian semalam. Suara musik berdentum-dentum melalui headphone besar yang tergantung di lehernya.

Sepasang kekasih lewat di depan Kyuhyun, membuatnya mau tak mau memanang mereka dengan sedikit perasaan iri. Alangkah baiknya jika Kyuhyun tak memiliki penyakit apa pun. Di umurnya yang sekarang ini, dia pasti juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti pasangan itu.

Namun, tak ada gunanya berandai-andai. Kyuhyun sudah kepalang memiliki virus mematikan yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Sekarang, dia hanya harus menyelesaikan urusannya dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi mau hidup dengan cara apa.

Kyuhyun membetulkan headphone-nya, dan tanpa sengaja, dia menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya. Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dia menyentuh sebuah benjolan tepat dibelakang telinga yang seingatnya tak pernah dimilikinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun langsung terlulai lemas. Pandangannya kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia terkekeh pelan. Benar. Ini sudah hampir enam tahun semenjak dia divonis menderita HIV. Tentu saja, dia akan mengalami perubahan pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun seharusnya bisa menerima ini, tetapi entah kenapa sebagian dari dirinya menolak. Selama enam tahun ini, dia hampir tidak merasakan keanehan apa pun. Kyuhyun merasa nyaris sehat. Dan, sekarang, setelah kelenjar getah beningnya membengkak, dia baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar sakit.

Setitik air hujan jatuh di punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun semakin deras, tetapi Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia malah menengadahkan kepalanya, berharap hujan bisa membawa pergi semua virus yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Juga membawa pergi semua air maya dan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat, lalu menggapai weker yang ada di sampingnya. Dia terduduk kaget saat membaca jarum jam itu. Pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Sungmin mengucek matanya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangun dan bergerak membuka pintu. Ternyata, di luar hujan. Sungmin menengok ke arah kamar Kyuhyun yang masih gelap, lalu menghela napas. Mungkin Kyuhyun kehujanan di jalan, jadi menunggu hujan reda.

Sungmin baru akan bergerak ke kamar mandi ketika dia mendengarkan suara-suara dari arah kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin berhnti melangkah, lalu menatap kamar Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah ada tikus?

Sungmin memegang kenop pintu, tetapi dia segera menggeleng. Terakhir kali Sungmin masuk, Kyuhyun sangat marah. Dia tak mau dimarahi lagi. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti suara igauan.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Sungmin, tetap tidak ada sahutan. Sungmin mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun. Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban Sungmin mengetuk lebih keras. "Kyuhyun? Kau ada di dalam?"

Lampu kamar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyala, dan detuk berikutnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Juga marah.

"Berisik! Ada apa, Sungmin?!" serunya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Tampaknya Kyuhyun bukan baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, tampak sebal sudah diganggu.

"Kalau tidak ada perlu lagi, aku ingin tidur," kata Kyuhyun dan sementara Sungmin memeperhatikan wajahnya, dia menutup pintu.

Sungmin menghela napas, lalu pergi. Ketika dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera kembali dan membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, lalu mendapatinya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tubuh lelaki itu tampak menggigil.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berseru panik, lalu terduduk di sampingnya. Dia memegang dahi Kyuhyun dan terkejut oleh suhunya yang sangat tinggi. Sungmin menoleh ke Sungmin dan ke kiri panik, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang panas. "Kyuhyun! Naik ke kasur ya!"

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk naik ke kasur. Tubuh Kyuhyun sangat berat, juga panas. Bajunya sudah basah bermandikan keringat dingin. Setelah Kyuhyun terbaring di kasur, Sungmin segera membuka baju Kyuhyun yang basah dan mencari-cari baju bersih. Namun, yang dia temukan hanya setumpuk baju kotor yang belum dicuci. Sungmin melesat le kamarnya sendiri, mengaduk lemari dan menemukan sweater milik ayahnya, setelah itu memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil es batu dulu," kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa bergumam.

Sungmin segera turun ke rumah tantenya. Tantenya heran melihat Sungmin yang terburu buru mengambil es batu dari dalam kulkas.

"Min? Untuk apa es batu?" tanyanya.

"Itu, bibi, Kyuhyun..." Sungmin terdiam, teringat pada Kyuhyun yang pasti tidak ingin bibinya tahu soal penyakitnya.

"Kyuhyun...?" tanya tantenya penasaran.

"Kyuhyun... ingin membuat jus jeruk!" sahut Sungmin cepat, lalu segera kembali secepat mungkin ke atas. Kyuhyun masih menggigil dan dia mulai meracau.

Setelah mengisi baskom dengan air dan es batu, Sungmin mengambik saputangan handuk. Tak lupa, dia juga mengambil selimut miliknya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhasil membuka matanya sedikit, sadar kalau Sungmin ada di sampingnya. Walaupun berkunang-kunang, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat Sungmin yang sedang memras saputangan. Saat Sungmin hendak meletakkannya ke dahi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Pergi... jangan memperdulikanku," gumam Kyuhyun, tetapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia mengambil saputangan yang jatuh, lalu berusaha menempelkannya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak mau.

"Kyuhyun!" sahut Sungmin marah. "Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh! Aku tahu penyakitmu tidak akan tertular hanya karena ini!"

Kyuhyun berhenti berusaha dan membiarkan Sungmin mengompres dahinya. Sungmin menghela napas.

"Maaf. Tidak bermaksud meneriakimu," Sungmin membetulkan selimut Kyuhyun. "Kenapa bisa panas seperti ini sih?"

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kekamar Kyuhyun, dan menemukan seonggok baju basah di pojokan. Sungmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

"Kan, sudah aku bilang bawa payung," Sungmin mengomel sambil mengambil kompres di dahi Kyuhyun. Dia mencelupkannya ke baskom, memerasnya, lalu meletakkannya kembali, tetapi kali ini kompres itu jatuh di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis kedinginan dan Sungmin seperti pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Kyuhyun membenahi sendiri letak kompresnya sambil melirik Sungmin yang masih kelihatan sebal.

"Mencari penyakit sendiri," kata Sungmin pendek, kemudian bangkit. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk bertanya kemana dia mau pergi. Sebelum menghilang di pintu, Sungmin menoleh.

"Mengambil obat," katanya, lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit yang tampak berbayang. Alangkah baiknya kalau Sungmin mau terus menemaninya seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan protes walaupun dimarahi seperti tadi seumur hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kompres itu ke matanya, siapa tahu air matanya keluar lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin kembali dengan berbagai jenis obat di tangannya. Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil mengamati obat-obat itu.

"Hm, yang mana ya?" gumamnya membuat Kyuhyun mengintip dan menatapnya ngeri. Bisa saja perempuan itu memberinya obat untuk diare. "Yang ini saja, deh."

Sungmin membuka kemasan salah satu obat, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun yang tampak enggan. Seperti tidak mau tahu, Sungmin mengambil sebotol air mineral dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk minum. Kyuhyun sendiri akhirnya tidak bisa menolak dan pasrah saja menelan pil berwarna putih itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil meminum obat penurun demam, Sungmin membetulkan selimut Kyuhyun dan mengganti kompresnya. Sungmin kemudian menengok ke sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun? Obatmu mana? Sudah kau minum?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur. "Kyuhyun? Kau sudah ke rumah sakit?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah tertidur, lalu menghela napas. Setelah mengganti kompres sekali lagi, Sungmin bangkit dan bergerak keluar kamar. Saat itulah Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit.

Obat. Rumah sakit. Dua hal yang tidak mungkin bisa membantunya. Kyuhyun tak mau repot repot pergi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk ditolak. Sudah cukup semua penolakan yang pernah dialaminya.

Kyuhyun melirik pintu yang sudah tertutup, bertanya-tanya apa Sungmin akan datang lagi walaupun Kyuhyun sadar, dia sudah menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi dengan harapan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengaduk bubur dalam panci dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang terbaring demam di kamarnya. Dia pasti kehujanan, dan karena daya tubuhnya rendah, dia mudah kena sakit.

Sungmin juga berpikir soal obat yang waktu itu sudah remuk di tangan Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun sudah ke ruamh sakit lagi untuk meminta obat? Kalau belum, apa Kyuhyun baik baik saja tanpa obat itu?

"Min, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu..buburnya hangus!" sahut bibinya, menyadarkan Sungmin.

Sungmin segera mematikan kompir, lalu mengangkat panci itu dan menuang isinya ke dalam mangkuk. Bibinya mengamatinya penuh minat.

"Kenapa kau memasak bubur selarut ini?" komentarnya membuat Sungmin gelagapan.

"Ng, hanya ingin saja," kata Sungmin cepat, lalu segera pergi membawa bubur itu naik ke kamar Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan curiga bibinya.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun masih tampak tertidur. Sungmin mengganti kompres, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Panasnya ternyata sudah mulai turun.

"Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata. Dia memang sempat tertidur sebentar. Kyuhyun menoleh lemas. "Makan dulu. Sudah kubuatkan bubur."

Kyuhyun menatap mangkuk di tangan Sungmin tanpa minat.

"Kau harus minum obat, jadi makan dulu," kata Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun membuang muka. "Tidak perlu."

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Sungmin tegas. "Kau harus makan, atau kau tidak akan sembuh!" Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar dan malah menatap langit-langit. Sungmin mendesah dan sekali lagi menatap sekeliling, memindai kamr itu.

"Ehm.. obatmu mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Habis," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ya sudah kalau habis, tapi yang penting sekarang kau harus makan," kata Sungmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun membetulkan duduknya. Karena lemas, Kyuhyun jadi tak punya kekuatan untuk mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin menyodorkan sesendok bubur padanya. Kyuhyun melirik bubur itu malas. "Terlihat tidak enak."

Sungmin menganga sebal, tetapi kemudian teringat pada kejadian saat Kyuhyun menolak makanan dari bibinya. Mungkin ini soal peralatan makan.

"Ng, setelah kau makan, aku akan buang mangkuk dan sendoknya. Itu kalau kau takut terjadi apa-apa," kata Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Bukannya itu milik bibimu?"

"Yah, nanti aku akan bicara dengannya. Atau aku ganti," kata Sungmin tak sabar. "Yang penting, sekarang makan dulu." Setelah mendengar usul iti, Kyuhyun mulai menerima sesuap demi sesuap bubur yang ada di mangkuk.

"Enak,kan?" goda Sungmin begitu bibur di mangkuk tinggal tersisa sedikit.

"Di mana-mana rasa bubur ya seperti itu saja," gumam Kyuhyun membuat cengiran Sungmin hilang. Sungmin berdecak dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau sudah begini artinya kau udah sembuh," Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk dan menyodorkan air minum untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun minun, Sungmin melirik mangkuk dan sendok. "Kyuhyun, aku cuci saja ya mangkuknya?"

"Beli saja yang baru. Uangnya ambil di dompetku," kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, bukannya kau yang paling tahu kalau virus HIV tidak menular lewat liur? Kenapa..."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko," potong Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. "Jangan lupa dibuang. Atau kalau perlu, pecahkan dulu," tambah Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur.

"Sakit ya, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya pusing," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Sakit ya, setiap kali kau menghindari orang?" tanya Sungmin lagi, membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata. "Sakit, kan? Jadi, kenapa tidak berhenti berusaha sekuat tenaga? Orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli denganmu pasti memakluminya."

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Detik berikutnya dia mendengus pelan, karena tidak ada orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur," Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama, lalu mengganti kompresnya.

"Istirahatlah, besok pagi aku akan ke sini lagi."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sungmin bangkit sambil membawa mangkuk bubur. Kyuhyun segera menempatkan kompres ke matanya begitu Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi kompres itu tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_


	8. Aren't you scared?

Aren't you scared?

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamarnya untuk menengok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ternyata masih terlelap. Sungmin memegang dahi Kyuhyun, ternyata panasnya sudah turun walaupun masih sedikit hangat. Sungmin menghela napas lega, lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Saat Sungmin melihat tumpukan pakaian kotor di pojokan, dia mendapat ide. Sungmin segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, menyiapkan ember besar di kamar mandi, lalu memboyong semua pakaian kotor Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya pada sebuah bak.

Sementara pakaian direndam, Sungmin membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun. Dia membuang semua botol-botol air minum, lalu menyapu lantainya. Sungmin melakukan semuanya dalam diam, takut membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Begitu melihat ransel Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong, Sungmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun yang masih mendengkur.

"Dasar pemalas. Jadi, tidak punya baju lagi, kan," katanya, lalu melanjutkan menyapu plastik-plastik kemasan makanan ringan.

"Kau... sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah, yang ternyata terbangun karena kesibukan Sungmin.

"Tidak lihat? Menyapulah." jawab Sungmin cuek sambil terus menyapu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama, lalu merasa tenggorokannya kering. Kyuhyun menggapai botol air mineral di sampingnya, tetapi karena terlalu lemah, tangannya tak sampai. Tahu tahu Sungmin mengambil botol itu dan menyondorkannya pada Kyuhyun. Ketika tangan Kyuhyun terulur, Sungmin menariknya lagi.

"Aku tidak mendengar kata 'tolong'," goda Sungmin sambil menyengir jail.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sebal, kemudian kembali berbaring. "Tidak jadi."

"Ya sudah," kata Sungmin, sengaja meletakkan botol itu di atas meja yang jauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menatap sengit Sungmin yang malah bersiul-siul.

"Tolong," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin menoleh, cengirannya semakin lebar. Dia mengambil botol itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, sudah baikan?" tanya Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun minum. "Masih pusing?"

"Lumayan," Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya yang maih terasa sedikit pusing. Tubuhnya juga masih terasa lemas.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, lalu melanjutkan nyapu. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah suatu sudut yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Matanya membesar saat menyadari setumpuk pakaian kotornya sudah hilang dari sana.

"Eh... ke mana baju-bajuku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku cuci. Kau tidak sadar ya, kau sudah tidak mempunyai baju lagi? Dasar jorok," semprot Sungmin. "Dan, kalau kau mau tahu, baju yang sekarang kau pakai itu punyaku. Nanti kalau sudah sembuh harus dicuci terus kembalikan."

Kyuhyun mengamati baju yang sedang dipakainya. Dia baru sadar kalau itu memang bukan miliknya. Dia kembali memperhatikan Sungmin yang sekarang sedang membereskan meja.

"Kau... tidak takut?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menoleh. Dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus takut?" balas Sungmin sambil bangkit. "Aku akan mencuci bajumu dulu. Ingat, nanti kau harus membayar biaya laundry. Kau memang sakit, tapi bukan berarti kau istimewa."

Sungmin keluar kamar Kyuhyun sambil bersenandung sementara Kyuhyun menatap langit langit kamarnya. Baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini semenjak dia mengidap penyakitnya.

' _Kau memang sakit, tapi bukan berarti kau istimewa.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Seandainya saja semua orang seperti Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci pakaian Kyuhyun yang minta ampun banyaknya, Sungmin segera berangkat kuliah. Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa kalau dia memiliki tugas presentasi. Untung saja, dia sampai di kampus tepat waktu.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, Sungmin sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan piring kertas. Sungmin sengaja membeli dua lusin supaya tidak lagi membuang-buang mangkuk beling.

Saat ini, Sungmin sedang makan di kantin, karena setelah ini dia masih memiliki satu kelas lagi. Sungmin tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Ryeowook memperhatikannya.

"Min?" panggil Ryeowook, tetapi Sungmin sibuk berpikir menu apa yang akan dia masak untuk Kyuhyun nanti malam. "Sungmin?"

"Hm?" Sungmin bergumam tanpa menoleh.

"Sungmin!" sahut Ryeowook sambil mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin akhirnya tersadar. "Kenapa sih, Wook?"

"Dari tadi aku memangilmu tapi kau diam saja!" sahut Ryeowook kesal.

"Oh, mian," kata Sungmin menyesal. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai melupakan kehadiran Ryeowook. "Kenapa, Wook?"

"Ng... itu," kata Ryeowook hati-hati. "Apa benar... Kyuhyun HIV positif?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook lama. Sungmin memang belum sempat membicarakan hal ini dengan Ryeowook. Dan, sekarang Sungmin ragu apa harus berterus terang dengan Ryeowook. Tetapi sepertinya, Ryeowook cukup memiliki pikiran yang terbuka.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengangguk. Ryeowook tampak menahan napanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Hm, sampai saat ini dia tidak baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi malam dia demam gara-gara kehujanan—"

"Bukan itu," potong Ryeowook membuat Sungmin mengenyit. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak takut?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Awalnya aku memang takut. Tapi, Wook, rasa takutku tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit hati dia," kata Sungmin. "Dia sendirian, Wook."

"Jadi, kau hanya kasihan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Kalau dibilang kasihan..." Sungmin tak meneruskan kata-katanya, berpikir.

"Kalau dibilang kasihan?" cecar Ryeowook. Ketika Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab, Ryeowook menghela napas. "Kau menyukainya, Min?"

Sungmin juga tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ryeowook memegang tangan Sungmin, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Min, apa kau sudah siap dengan semua resikonya? Kalau kau menyukainya, itu berarti kau harus siap untuk selalu ada di sampingnya! Kalau ternyata kau hanya kasihan dengannya, kau jangan memberinya harapan!" kata Ryeowook membuat Sungmin menatapnya nanar. "Min, mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi kata-katanya waktu itu bukan hanya bohong. Kalian memang tidak punya masa depan. Kau tahu sendiri orang dengan penyakit HIV akan bagaimana nantinya."

"Aku... aku menyayanginya, Wook," kata Sungmin akhirnya, air matanya sudah jatuh.

"Min, sayang aja tidak cukup. Sekarang, mungkin dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa kau tidak berpikir, bagaimana dia lima tahun mendatang? Kalau ternyata nanti kau tidak kuat dan meninggalkannya di masa itu, apa kau pikir dia tidak akan lebih menderita daripada sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook lagi membuat Sungmin terisak.

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. "Min, kalau kau tidak yakin, jangan teruskan. Jangan bersamanya karena kasihan. Aku yakin dia juga tidak ingin kau kasihani. Mengerti, Min?"

Sungmin masih terisak. Dadanya sakit memikirkan kebenaran dari kata-kata Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di depan laptopnya. Dia menggerakkan mouse dan membuka situs mesin pencari. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengetik kata kunci 'penyakit HIV', dan hasil yang keluar ribuan. Sungmin mengklik salah satu link dan membaca atikel yang muncul.

Air mata Sungmin jatuh tetes demi tetes seiring dengan banyaknya artikel yang dibacanya. Rata-rata orang dengn HIV hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh tahun sebelum berkembang menjadi penyakit AIDS. Setelah itu, pengidap penyakit itu akan mengalami penurunan berat badan, diare berketerusan, dan berbagai penyakit lain. Pada tahap ini, penyakit ringan sekalipun dapat mengancam nyawa penderita AIDS.

Sungmin menekap mulutnya saat melihat gambar seorang penderita AIDS tahap akhir yang ada di salah satu laman berita. Orang itu tampak mengenaskan dengan hanya tulang berbalut kulit yang dipenuhi bercak merah. Dan, orang ini hanya berusia dua puluh tahun saja.

Sampai saat ini, belum ditemukan penyembuh bagi penderita AIDS. Yang ada hanya obat untuk menghambat penyebaran virus dan menurunkan jumlahnya. Sungmin menemukan info tentang obat yang diminum Kyuhyun, tetapi ternyata obat itu harus diminum secara teratur karena kalau tidak virus akan dengan mudah menajdi resisten. Tidak diminum sekali saja, pengobatan harus diulang dengan peningkatan dosis peminuman.

Sungmin teringat pada Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak peduli pada obatnya yang sudah habis. Kalau begini, tubuh Kyuhyun akan jadi resisten. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berminat lagi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan meminta obat lagi.

Mata Sungmin tiba-tiba membesar saat membaca artikel tentang pengakuan salah satu orang dengan AIDS yang ditolak di sebuah rumah sakit karena alasan yang tidak dapat diterima akal. Rumah sakit tersebut menganggap penderita AIDS sebagai kuman yang dapat mengotori rumah sakit itu.

Sekarang, Sungmin tahu mengapa Kyuhyun enggan pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada pihak rumah sakit karena pernah ditolak, walaupun tidak semua pihak rumah sakit melakukannya.

Sungmin menatap tangannya sendiri yang gemetar semakin hebat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hidup akan membawanya menemukan seorang Kyuhyun. Dan, sekarang Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sungmin berjalan hampa di depan kamarnya, dia melirik kamar Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah terang. Kyuhyun mungkin sudah cukup kuat untuk menyalakan lampu. Sungmin mengetuk kamar

Kyuhyun, kemudian melangkah masuk walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun ternyata masih terbaring di kasurnya, tidur. Sungmin menghela napas, teringat pada jemuran yang masih tergantung di lantai atas. Sungmin segera naik untuk mengambil jemuran.

Sungmin mengambil pakaian Kyuhyun yang sudah kering sambil melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada kata-kata Ryeowook tadi siang. Sungmin menatap sweater-sweater Kyuhyun yang ada di pelukannya, lalu terduduk sambil memeluk sweater itu erat-erat. Air matanya sudah mengalir.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang mebalik-balik baju Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun terbangun. Dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk, lalu menatap Sungmin. Sungmin balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak balas tersenyum. Dia memperhatikan mata Sungmin yang sembap.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu membantuku lagiu," kata Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa pelan. "Kau berbicara apaan sih, Kyuhyun?" katanya sambil terus membalik baju.

"Matamu. Kau pasti menyesal sudah mengenalku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, ini ya?" Sungmin mengucek matanya. "Aku kurang tidur. Kau sangat menyusahkan."

Kyuhyun tak berkomentar. Dia mengamati Sungmin yang seperti menghindari pandangannya.

Sungmin sendiri tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit. "Aku ambil setrika dulu," katanya, lalu segera keluar kamar Kyuhyun dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis.

Sungmin merasa seperti orang jahat. Sungmin sudah berbohong pada Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan dia tidak takut. Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya, Sungmin masih ragu, tetapi dia tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terisak, menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa tegar. Sungmin tidak sadar, kalau Kyuhyun ada di luar kamarnya, mendengar setiap isakaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu tidak akan ada orang yang tahan dengannya. Dari awal, dia sudah tahu, tetapi dia menolak untuk menerimanya. Setengah mati, dia berharap Sungmin adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkannya, tetapi ternyata pikirannya salah.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera melirik pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Semalam, ketika Sungmin akan kembali menyetrika baju-baju Kyuhyun, kamar itu sudah gelap dan pintunya dikunci.

Setelah menghela nafas, Sungmin mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bergerak turun. Hari ini dia ada kuliah pagi. Begitu sampai di bawah, Gary terlihat sedang bersenam-senam pagi.

"Kuliah, Min?" tanya Gary, dan Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Gary mengernyit. "Ya ampun, kalian ini. Kenapa lemas banget sih. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun juga begitu. Berjalan sambil melamun seperti mayat hidup."

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar kata-kata Gary. "Kyuhyun sudah pergi?"

"Iya, setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Gary. "Dia akhir-akhir kenapa semakin aneh, ya? Tidak pernah makan bersama lagi pula."

Sungmin sudah tak mendengar kata-kata Gary. Dia mengeluarkan motornya, lalu segera meluncur ke jalan, meninggalkan Gary yang marah-marah karena lagi-lagi merasa diabaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke mana saja kau, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya di tak menjawab, jadi Donghae menatapnya bingung dan duduk di depannya. "Kyuhyun? Kenapa?"

"Hae, aku berpikir untuk pindah flat," kata Kyuhyun membuat Donghae bengong. Namun, detik berikutnya dia maklum.

"Kenapa, sudah semakin serius?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia sudah tau tentang penyakitku," kata Kyuhyun membuat mata Donghae melebar.

"Lalu? Dia menjauhimu?" tanya Donghae hati-hati. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lebih mudah kalau seperti itu," Kyuhyun memainkan kemasan air mineral gelas yang ada di tangannya. Air wajahnya mengeruh. "Tetapi ini sebaliknya."

Donghae terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Dia tidak menjauhimu? Jadi, dia menerimamu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Menerima..." Kyuhyun bergumam, lalu tertawa miris. "Tepatnya dia kasihan denganku. Dia pikir dia cukup kuat untuk membantuku."

"Tapi...?" kata Donghae.

"Tapi, dia sama aja dengan yang lain. Dia tidak kuat. Aku mendengar dia menangis di kamarnya," Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku... aku tidak mau dia terpaksa menerimaku, Hae."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, paham dengan perasaannya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, dia bilang dia ingin menemaniku. Tapi, sekarang setelah dia sadar kalau dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu, dia menjadi merasa bertanggung jawab," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa melihat dia susah payah memperhatikanku."

"Karena itu, aku ingin pindah secepatnya. Karena sudah terlalu berat setiap hari bertemu dia," kata Kyuhyun lagi, matanya menerawang hampa. "Sudah terlalu berat."

Donghae menatap temannya itu lama. "Kyuhyun, menurutku kau selesaikan masalah dengannya dulu. Jangan main kabur. Kalau ternyata apa yang kau katakan sekarang hanya sugestimu, kau akan menyesal karena sudah kehilangan orang yang peduli denganmu."

"Hae, kalaupun memang benar seperti begitu, itu memang resikoku. Dari awal seharusnya aku tidak pernah memulainya," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Itu resikomu. Tapi, apa kau berpikir sama dengannya? Kalau ternyata dia benar-benar peduli denganmu dan kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu aja?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, suatu saat dia pasti akan bersyukur karena tidak mengalami masa-masa suram bersamaku," kata Kyuhyun lagi, menutup pembicaraan.

Donghae pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun selalu menghindari Sungmin. Dia selalu bangun dan berangkat lebih pagi, dia juga pulang larut malam di saat Sungmin sudah tidur. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sungmin sendiri bukannya tidak sadar. Dia sadar betul Kyuhyun sedang menghindarinya. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Sungmin melirik kamar Kyuhyun yang masih gelap.

Sungmin menghela napas, tidak mengetahui penyebab Kyuhyun kembali menjadi pemarah. Saat Sungmin berbalik, dia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang naik tangga. Kyuhyun langsung membatu melihat Sungmin di depan kamarnya. Hari ini, dia salah perkiraan. Biasanya pada jam seperti ini Sungmin sedang sibuk menulis atau malah sudah tidur.

"Hei. Ke mana saja beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil nyengir. Kyuhyun menatapnya lama, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar tanpa menjawab. "Kau sibuk ya, Kyuhyun? Kau punya teman di sini?"

Kyuhyun melewati Sungmin tanpa banyak bicara. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana dan membuka pintu kamarnya sementara Sungmin masih berdiri di belakangnya, menunggu jawaban.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu berbalik.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan uang ribuan won dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Uang laundry, bubur, obat, dan apalah itu untuk kemarin. Aku tidak suka berhutang."

Sungmin hanya bisa bengong sambil memegang uang itu. Sementara Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kurang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kembalai mengorek dompetnya, tetapi tangannya segera dicengkeram Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap perempuan itu yang seperti sudah akan menangis.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. Dia menyurukkan uang itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak merasa dihutangin."

"Tapi, aku merasa berhutang. Kau ingin aku membayar dengan apa kalau tidak ingin uang?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melongo.

"Aku... Aku tidak ingin dibayar dengan apapun," kata Sungmin lagi, lalu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis.

"Oh? Kemarin kau bilang aku harus membayar," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kemarin, aku hanya bercanda," kata Sungmin. "Kau tidak harus membayar apapun."

"Dengar ya," kata Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau merasa kau itu dewi penyelamat? Ingin menambah pahala dengan menolongku, begitu? Tapi, bagaimana ya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi denganmu. Jadi, lebih baik kau bilang saja aku harus membayar dengan apa. Apa pun akan aku lakukan."

Saat setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, Sungmin segera menyekanya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Kyuhyun. Sekarang, dia sangat membenci Kyuhyun dengan segala sikap menyebalkannya itu.

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau benr-benr ingin membayar, bayarlah dengan perubahan sikapmu." kata Sungmin tegas. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi padaku. Jangan pernah berbicara hal-hal kasar lagi denganku. Itu bayarannya. Bisa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama. Sungmin membalasnya dengan berani. Kyuhyun kemudian terkekeh, membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Kau sangat pintar ya," kata Kyuhyun, masih tertawa pelan. Dia berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sungmin tajam. "Kau sangat pintar akting. Seharusnya kau menjadi artis bukan penulis."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya sementara Kyuhyun bergerak ke kamar. Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, dia menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih membatu.

"Aktingmu membuatku hampir percaya. Aku salut padamu," katanya, lalu masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Sungmin masih terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya air matanya kembali menetes dan kakinya tak kuat untuk menopangnya. Dia jatuh terduduk di depan kamarnya dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Tadi, Sungmin tak bisa membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, karena dia tahu Kyuhyun benar. Selama ini, Sungmin begitu munafik di depan Kyuhyun, mengatakan hal-hal yang baik, padahal hatinya masih ragu. Orang seperti Sungmin tidak layak untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

Bukan salah Kyuhyun kalau dia menganggap kebaikan Sungmin selama ini hanyalah akting. Sungmin tahu betul akan hal itu, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sesakit ini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.

.


	9. I'll do Anything

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melirik Sungmin cemas yang sedari tadi hanya menerawang dengan mata sembap dan tidak memperhatikan kelas. Ryeowook yakin ini lagi-lagi soal tetangganya itu, tetapi kalau dia bertanya, pasti Sungmin akan menangis di tengah kelas.

Ryeowook meraih tangan Sungmin yang dingin, kemudian menggenggamnya. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu pasti sudah mengalami banyak hal menyedihkan dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena Sungmin baru dua puluh tahun dan tidak layak mengalami hal hal seperti itu. Saat umur seperti ini, Sungmin harusnya sedang menikmati masa-masa pacaran pertamanya dengan lelaki keren, baik dan normal.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Bukan salah Kyuhyun kalau dia mengidap penyakit. Atau memang salahnya, karena ini HIV. Entahlah, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kyuhyun. Masalahnya adalah, sahabatnya ini sudah terlibat begitu jauh dengan lelaki itu dan dia bisa benar-benar hancur kalau terus-terusan seperti itu.

Sampai sekarang, Ryeowook tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang yang pertama membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta harus orang seperti Kyuhyun. Kenapa takdir spertinya begitu kejam pada Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba, Ryeowook tersentak dan menatap Sungmin lagi. Dia memang tidak ingin Sungmin sakit hati karena Kyuhyun, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Min..." kata Ryeowook pelan membuat Sungmin menoleh lemah. Matanya masih merah. "Kau... kau tahu kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook. "Mungkin... takdir?"

"Tepat," Ryeowook mempererat genggamannya pada Sungmin. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau Tuhan punya maksud tertentu dengan mempertemukan kalian?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat, berusaha menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Tuhan mungkin berpikir... kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sanggup bertahan untuk Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, Tuhan mempertemukan Kyuhyun denganmu," lanjut Ryeowook membuat Sungmin ingin menangis lagi. "Karena tahu kau pasti bisa bertahan, Dia mempertemukan kalian. Sungmin... jangan menyerah!"

Ryeowook tidak percaya dia bisa mengatakan ini pada sahabatnya. Dia pasti sudah gila karena mendukung hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, bagaimanapun, Ryeowook tahu Sungmin pasti menyukai Kyuhyun dan sudah sangat berkorban demi perasaannya itu. Ryeowook tidak mau melihat Sungmin menyesali cinta pertamanya.

Sekarang, Sungmin sudah menangis tak terkendali. Tubuhnya terguncang, menangisi kebodohannya karena sudah ragu pada perasaannya sendiri. Inilah yang semalam membuatnya sangat sakit hati.

Kyuhyun sudah menganggap perasaannya hanya akting.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Sungmin duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk guling dengan mata menerawang. Dia sudah banyak berpikir dan sudah sampai pada keputusannya. Dia tak akan menyesali keputusannya itu, apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Sungmin melirik jam. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Sungmin bangkit, membuka pintunya, lalu melirik kamar Kyuhyun yang masih gelap. Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat dia melihat pintu tangga ke lantai tiga terbuka lebar. Mungkinkah itu Kyuhyun? Sungmin menatap pintu itu ragu, lalu bergerak naik diam-diam dan mengintip ke lantai tiga.

Kyuhyun tampak sedang berbaring di lantai, matanya menatap langit malam. Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya dingin saat melihat sosok itu. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan mendatanginya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan begitu mendapati Sungmin di pintu, dia langsung bangkit. Setelah membersihkan celananya dia bergerak, bermaksud turun. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan Sungmin setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sungmin balas menatapnya ragu selama beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Karena aku tidak ada—"

"Ada," jawab Sungmin. Sekarang, hatinya sudah mantap. Dia tidak akan mundur lagi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak mengerti dari apa hati Sungmin terbuat. Setelah mengatainya begitu kejam, Sungmin tetap saja mau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tak berminat.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu," ujar Sungmin tegas membuat Kyuhyun melongo. "Walaupun dulu kau pernah bilang jangan menyukaimu, itu sudah terlambat. Aku telah menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa pun. Menggerakkan satu syarafnya pun dia tak sanggup. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Matanya sudah berair karena belum berkedip sejak Sungmin selesai bicara.

"Ini bukan akting, Kyuhyun. Aku jujur. Mungkin, kemarin aku masih ragu, tetapi sekarang aku yakin jika aku menyukaimu," kata Sungmin lagi, membuat kepala Kyuhyun sakit. "Mulai sekarang, sesakit apa pun, seberat apa pun, aku akan tetap—"

"Berhenti. Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bertanggung jawab." potong Kyuhyun geram. Rahangnya mengeras. "Jangan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau pertanggungjawabkan."

"Aku—"

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun menbuat Sungmin terdiam. "Kau sadar kau sudah membuat dirimu masuk ke dalam masalah apa?"

"Aku... sadar..."

"Tidak! Kau tidak sadar!" sahut Kyuhyun. "Dengar, ini bukan masalah kecil! Suka atau apa pun itu, itu tidak bisa menolong!"

"Tapi, Kyuhyun, aku sangat menyayangimu..."

Kyuhyun menatap perempuan di depannya nanar.

"Kalau kau sayang, lalu kau ingin apa? Menemaniku sampai aku mati?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam. "Kau siap dengan hujatan orang-orang nanti? Kau siap kehilangan masa depanmu demi diriku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Sesaat, dia ragu, tetapi dia tidak akan mundur.

"Aku siap!" sahut Sungmin tegas.

"Diam!" bentak Kyuhyun frustasi. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan bebanku sendiri, jangan menambah bebanku dengan perasaanmu!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi, air matanya sudah mengalir. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah pucat.

"Kita bisa berbagi beban kita, Kyuhyun," jawab Sungmin, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Dengar," kata Kyuhyun, emosinya sudah reda. "Kau masih muda. Kau sehat. Kau punya masa depan. Jadi, tolong jangan hancurkan itu semua demi perasaanmu dengan orang yang tidak berharga sepertiku. Aku sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan masa depanmu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sungmin sudah terisak. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menatap apa saja selain Sungmin.

"Perasaanmu kepadaku itu... hanya sementara. Kau hanya simpati," kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku mohon padamu, tolong jangan pernah berbicara hal-hal seperti ini lagi. Aku... lelah."

Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik, bermaksud turun. Namu, tiba-tina, tangannya dicengkeram oleh Sungmin. Detik berikutnya, tangan Sungmin sudah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Lagi lagi, Kyuhyun membatu, tak bisa menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun... Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Tapi, aku sudah membuat keputusan, Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin di antara isakannya. "Kyuhyun... Kau tahu kenapa kita bertemu?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab. Seluruh syarafnya dimatikan oleh dua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Karena ini takdir kita, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin pelan. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming. "Jadi, jangan menghindar lagi."

Ada jeda beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar dari alam khayalnya yang indah. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Aku... tidak pernah percaya takdir," katanya dingin. Dia melepaskan tangan Sungmin, lalu bergerak menuju pintu tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di lantai yang dingin, terisak hebat sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka mencintai ternyata sesakit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Takdir ... itu kejam ya," kata Kyuhyun dengan mata menerawang.

Donghae meliriknya simpati. Dia tahu, apa pun yang terjadi semalam bukanlah hal yang bagus, melihat dari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti sudah ingin mati.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di flat Donghae karena hari ini Donghae libur bekerja dan kuliah. Semalam, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarnya dan langsung pingsan karena berlari dari flat-nya. Sekarang setelah siuman, dia seperti mayat hidup.

"Sudah tahu aku sekarat, masih saja dipertemukan dengan perempuan itu," Kyuhyun meracau dengan suara serak, masih menatap langit-langit kamar Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas. Tentu saja, soal perempuan itu. Perempuan bernama Sungmin yang selama beberapa minggu ini sudah banyak membantu Kyuhyun. Perempuan yang mungkin saja disayangi Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata cobaanku masih kurang," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya, sekarang apa lagi, Kyu?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku," ujar Kyuhyun membuat mata Donghae melebar. "Dia bilang, dia siap kehilangan masa depannya demi aku. Dia bilang semua hal yang ingin aku dengar."

Donghae menatap sahabatnya yang tampaknya sudah tak berdaya itu. Kyuhyun masih menatap langit-langit, rahangnya sudah mengeras.

"Kalau seperti ini terus... Dia bisa membuatku tidak ingin mati. Dia bisa membuatku rakus ingin hidup," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, hiduplah, Kyuhyun," balas Donghae.

"Hae, aku ingin hidup," ujar Kyuhyun, air matanya sudah mengalir. "Aku tidak ingin mati. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Aku telah divonis, Hae. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat dia menderita nantinya."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ingin melihat air mata sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa egois. Cukup hanya aku yang menderita," lajut Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Dari awal, pertemuanku dengan dia adalah kesalahan."

Kyuhyun menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan.

"Tetapi, sebenarnya, kau juga menyukainya kan, Kyu?" tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Kalaupun suka... lalu apa?" kaKyuhyun sambil memijat dahinya.

Donghae tahu, itu hanya cara untuk mneyembunyikan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. Donghae merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendengar ketukan pintu di kamarnya, tetapi dia menolak untuk bangun. Dia tahu itu bibinya yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Sungmin sama sekali tidak punya nafsu makan setelah kejadian semalam. Sepanjang malam, Sungmin hanya menangis dan sekarang matanya sudah bengkak.

Sekarang, Sungmin nyaris tidak punya air mata lagi untuk menangisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menatap dinding di depannya, pikirannya penuh oleh kejadian semalam. Sungmin tidak tahu apa Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya atau sudah pergi lagi.

Kalau teringat pada kata-kata Kyuhyun kemarin, Sungmin segera menangis lagi. Sungmin tahu benar Kyuhyun hanya berusaha melindunginya dengan mengatakan hal-hal kejam. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berniat buruk. Namun, bagaimana pun, Sungmin sudah menyukai Kyuhyun apa adanya. Sungmin malah ingin menemani Kyuhyun menjalani hari demi hari, dan Sungmin sudah berjanji tidak akan ada penyesalan.

Sungmin menarik napas dan menghelanya mantap. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun setengah mati menolak.

Sungmin tersenyum memikirkan tampang cemberut Kyuhyun, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin bangun dengan semangat baru. Kata-kata kejam Kyuhyun kemarin sudah dilupakannya. Dia bertekad untuk memulai usahanya lagi hari ini.

Sungmin menatap cermin, matanya tampak sudah baikan setelah tidur semalam. Sekarang, yang Sungmin rasakan hanyalah lapar sejak semalam dia belum makan. Sungmin cepat-cepat membuka pintu, dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lewat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling tatap sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melengos menuju kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Kau dari mana, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin riang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan tampang bodoh, seperti tidak percaya Sungmin masih baik-baik saja dan bisa menyapanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Sungmin mau tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, tetapi ditahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku cantik, ya?"

Tampang Kyuhyun jadi tambah bodoh setelah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Masih dalam keadaan shock berat, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk, meninggalkan Sungmin yang cengengesan di luar.

Kyuhyun melepas jumpernya, lalu melemparnya ke kasur. Dia mengambil air dan meminumnya sementara otaknya terus berpikir keras, bertanya-tanya mengapa Sungmin bisa seriang itu setelah kejadian dua malam lalu.

Kyuhyun terduduk di kasur, tetapi masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Perempuan itu terlalu sukar untuk ditebak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyuunnn! Makan malam!" seru Sungmin membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

Kyuhyun masih sedikit mengantuk setelah tadi tertidur selama beberapa jam. Kamarnya masih gelap gulita. Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit, tetapi menolak untuk bangun.

"Kyuhyuuunnn!" seru Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun batal memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya yang masih hilang. Dia bersandar pada tembok sementara Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Buka, atau aku akan mendobraknya," ancam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatap ke arah pintu. Dari jendela, tampak bayangan Sungmin yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

Sambil menghela napas, Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu di jam tangannya sehingga empat angka digital tertera di sana. 20:11. Berarti Kyuhyun sudah ketiduran empat jam.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, pandangannya tertuju pada bayangan Sungmin yang masih setia berdiri di depan kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua malam lalu, saat perempuan itu menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Perasaan yang akan diterima Kyuhyun dengan senang hati kalau saja dia tidak memliki penyakit mematikan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti Sungmin. Perempuan itu masih saja mendekatinya walaupun sudah ditolak. Kenapa perempuan itu masih bisa seceria ini?

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? Kau pingsan ya?" seru Sungmin dari luar, menyangka Kyuhyun pingsan karena tidak kunjung membuka pintu. "Aku akan panggilkan Gary oppa untuk mendobrak pintu ini!"

Kyuhyun segera menyeret tubuhnya ke pintu walaupun kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak mau ada acara pendobrakan atau apa pun itu. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati Sungmin sedang nyengir di depannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak suka.

"Akhirnya... keluar juga," kata Sungmin dengan cengiran puas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, sadar telah dibohongi.

"Ini.." Sungmin menyodorkan kotak makanan. "Tadi bibi pulang membawa beberapa makanan. Ini jatah kamu."

Kyuhyun melirik kotak makanan itu. Kalau Kyuhyun menerimanya, berarti semuanya akan terulang lagi. Semuanya akan kembali ke awal. Kyuhyun segera berpikir keras, sementara Sungmin menatapnya maklum.

"Aku tidak lapar," Sungmin menirukan intonasi dan mimik cuek Kyuhyun yang biasanya. "Aku tidak butuh. Sudah aku bilang, jangan pedulikan aku."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi sementara Sungmin terkekeh. Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun. Tapi, aku peduli denganmu, dan kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku," ujar Sungmin sungguh-sungguh. "Ingin kau tolak aku berapa kali, keputusanku sama. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu." Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Tanpa banyak kata, dia memegang tangan Sungmin yang tadi ada di bahunya dan menggenggamnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan berderap ke lantai atas.

Sungmin hanya pasrah mengikutinya dengan hati berdebar. Kaki Sungmin lemas sejalan dengan menguatnya genggaman Kyuhyun di tangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun begitu besar dan hangat. Sungmin mau melakukan apa saja asal tangan itu tidak melepas tangannya.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang lebar, benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya Kyuhyun akan menyambut perasaannya.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi denganmu," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tidak jadi bicara. Sungmin mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. "Ada sesuatu yang belum kau tahu tentangku."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Tatapan ini begitu ramah, tetapi juga menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. "Jadi, sekarang aku akan jujur denganmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat serius. Lelaki itu sekarang berjalan ke pagar pembatas dan bersandar di sana. Sungmin mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Kau tahu kan, kenapa aku bisa terkena HIV?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tetapi, sekarang itu bukan masalah, Kyuhyun. Itu adalah masa lalu," jawab Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mendesah.

"Kau juga tahu, kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eum... karena kau mencari pacarmu," jawab Sungmin ragu sementara Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Perempuan yaa..." katanya sambil menatap langit, lalu beralih pada Sungmin. "Dengaar, apa yang akan kau dengar ini mungkin bisa membuatmu kaget. Kau sudah siap?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Saat ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. Sungmin punya firasat dia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Namun, sebelum dia sempat bicara, Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aku di sini memang mencari orang yang menularkan penyakit ini padaku," kata Kyuhyun, matanya tidak menghindari mata Sungmin. "Tapi, sayangnya, orangnya bukan perempuan."

Mata Sungmin melebar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangan dan kakinya langsung terasa dingin. Sungmin tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Jadi, kau tahu sendiri kan kesimpulannya?" kata Kyuhyun hati-hati. "Aku sebenarnya..."

"TIDAAKKK!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Tangannya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Kotak makanan yang tadi dibawanya sudah jatuh, isinya berhamburan di lantai.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin putus asa. Sungmin sekarang sudah gemetar, tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memegang kedua tangannya, tetapi perempuan itu bersikeras menutup kedua telinganya.

"Dengar..." kata Kyuhyun lembut sementara Sungmin menggeleng-geleng. "Dengar, maafkan aku. Tapi, mungkin ini kesalahanku, karena dari awal aku tidak jujur denganmu."

Sungmin masih menolak untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau... bohong, kan?" ujar Sungmin lambat-lambat. Dia mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Kau bohong, iya, kan? Ini hanya salah satu caramu agar aku berhenti menyukaimu, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang matanya sudah berair, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bohong..."

"BOHONG!" seru Sungmin histeris. "Kau kejam, Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau melakukan segala cara untuk menjauhkanku darimu?"

Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun tak bersuara, bingung menghadapi perempuan mungil yang tampak rapuh di depannya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sudah kusut dari saku celananya dan mengukurkannya pada Sungmin. Awalnya, Sungmin tak mau menerima, tetapi akhirnya dia memegangnya juga meskipun dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Sungmin tertegun melihat foto itu. Di sana, Kyuhyun sedang dirangkul oleh seorang lelaki yang kira-kira sebayanya. Mereka memakai seragam SMA. Di dalam foto itu, Kyuhyun tampak ceria, dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah dilihat Sungmin.

"Namanya Jungmo," jelas Kyuhyun tanpa diminta. "Dia sekelas denganku waktu SMA." Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun meskipun air matanya sudah mengalir. Dia ingin bertanya, tetapi lidahnya kelu.

"Bagaimana kisahku dengan dia, kau tidak harus tahu. Tapi, sekarang kau tahu kan, kenapa. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum lemah. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu sedih lagi."

Sungmin sudah jatuh terduduk sambil terisak. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau alasan Kyuhyun selama ini tidak mau menerimanya adalah karena Kyuhyun seorang gay.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau jijik padaku sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun, tetapi Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tapi, aku berhak menerima itu. Perempuan sebaik kau menyukaiku, aku benar-benar bersyukur. Sekarang, kalau kau jijik padaku, ini hukuman untukku karena selama ini sudah membuatmu menangis."

Isakan Sungmin semakin keras. Dadanya benar-benar sakit karena pengakuan Kyuhyun. Kalau selama ini Kyuhyun tidak mau menerrimanya karena Kyuhyun takut merepotkan, Sungmin bisa menerima. Namun, kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay? Sungmin terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan itu, karena dengan demikian, Kyuhyun sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk diraih.

Kyuhyun menatap perempuan yang seluruh badannya berguncang itu. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mendekapnya untuk menenangkannya, tetapi Kyuhyun harus menahan semua keinginannya itu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku pergi, sekarang juga aku pergi dari sini," kata Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Sungmin mendongak. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sungmin, yang belum sanggup bicara, tiba-tiba meraih kaus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan salahmu," ujar Sungmin di sela-sela isakannya. "Jangan pergi."

Kyuhyun menarik perempuan itu dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun mendekap perempuan itu erat sementara Sungmin terus terisak. Sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti.

"Kyuhyun..." kata Sungmin. "Kalau kau megatakan bahwa kau bohong sekarang, aku masih bisa memaafkanmu."

Seketika Kyuhyun kembali sadar. Dia melepaskan Sungmin dan menatap mata perempuan itu dalam-dalam.

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun menbuat Sungmin kembali terisak. "Tapi, aku senang bisa bertemu orang sepertimu. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Sungmin masih terisak sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Sungmin dan menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin melebar tak perccaya. "Maaf. Dan, terima kasih."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kyuhyun berdiri dan bergerak turun sementara Sungmin masih terpaku. Sungmin memegang pipinya sendiri, mencoba untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian terisak lagi, setelah suara Kyuhyun saat memanggil namanya untuk pertama kalinya bergaung di kepalanya.

Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang mengetik skripsinya saat terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu. Donghae melirik jam. Sepuluh lebih sepuluh. Heran, Donghae menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Kyuhyun segera masuk dengan terburu-buru. Napasnya tersengal, sama seperti kemarin malam.

"Kyuhyun? Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Donghae bingung sementara Kyuhyun mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung.

"Untuk sementara ini aman," gumam Kyuhyun kalut.

Donghae menatapnya cemas. "Kyuhyun? Apanya yang aman?"

"Untuk sementara ini, aku tidak perlu mencari flat," kata Kyuhyun lagi, lalu memgang kedua bahu Donghae.

"Sekarang, kita fokus untuk mencari Jungmo."

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Donghae, gerah sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang persis seperti orang tidak waras. "Kenapa tidak jadi pindah flat? Apa yang kau lakukan pada perempuan itu sampai dia menyerah?"

"Tidak penting," Kyuhyun menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. "Sekarang..."

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku!" Donghae menarik kaus Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menghadap temannya itu. "Tidak mungkin tidak penting kalau kelakuanmu menjadi aneh seperti ini!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae kesal. Dia melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Donghae.

"Sudahlah, Hae, yang penting sekarang sudah aman," ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Besok kampus mana ya—"

Donghae membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memukulnya tepat di pelipis hingga terjatuh. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan sambil menatap temannya itu garang.

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kau sudah gila, Kyuhyun!" sahut Donghae emosi.

"Aku bukan gila, Hae, aku penyakitan!" Kyuhyun balas menyahut, lalu tertawa sendiri. Donghae menggeleng tak percaya. Dia menarik kaus Kyuhyun dan meninju wajahnya sekali lagi. Bibir Kyuhyun sekarang sobek.

Darah mengalir dari bibir Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun tak melakukan apa pun. Tinjuan Donghae yang terakhir sudah membuatnya sadar.

"Apa Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae geram. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku gay," jawab Kyuhyun membuat cengkeram Donghae pada kausnya lepas. "Aku telah membuatnya percaya kalau aku mencari Jungmo karena dia sudah menulariku HIV lewat hubungan seks."

Donghae mundur perlahan mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Tapi, kenapa...," katanya tercekat. "Kenapa kau harus berbuat sejauh ini?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia meraih tisu gulung di dekatnya dan mengelap darah yang sudah mengalir ke dagunya.

"Tapi, aku berhasil, kan? Dengan begini, dia tidak akan mendekatiku lagi," kata Kyuhyun. " .menyerah. Sekarang aku bebas dari masalah yang tidak penting ini."

"Tidak penting, ya?" ulang Donghae. "Kau sampai mau gila seperti ini, dan kau masih bilang ini bukan masalah penting?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Donghae garang. Tanpa diduga Donghae, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dan menyerbu Donghae. Donghae berhasil kena bogem mentahnya sampai terpelanting.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, Hae?" sahut Kyuhyun kalap. "Selama ini, aku cerita ini itu padamu, kau masih belum mengerti juga, hah? Kalau kau akan mati dan dia akan menderita?"

Donghae bangun, dia blas meninju perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin mati kan, Kyuhyun?" seru Donghae sementara Kyuhyun menunduk menahan sakit. Donghae kemudian mendorongnya hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh. "Kau ingin mati, kan? Mati saja sekarang, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sengit, tak bisa bangun karena tadi Donghae meninjunya tepat di ulu hati.

"Mati sekarang atau nanti, tidak ada bedanya , dia akan sama menderitanya!" sahut Donghae lagi.

"Tapi, setidaknya kalau kau jujur dengannya sekarang, dia bisa bahagia bersamamu walaupun hanya sebentar!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lagi.

"Hae, cobalah kau mengerti perasaanku," kata Kyuhyun pelan, emosinya sudah reda. "Aku bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan ini. Setiap malam rasanya kepalaku akan pecah memikirkan ini, tapi aku akhirnya tetap pada satu kesimpulan, dia tidak boleh menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang sepertiku walaupun sebentar."

Kyuhyun membetulkan duduknya sementara Donghae masih bergeming.

"Kalau aku menghentikannya sekarang, dia pasti bisa menemukan penggantiku," kata Kyuhyun. "Nanti dia juga pasti akan melupakanku."

Donghae menghela napas kesal, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada orang keras kepala seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihat dia menangis?" kata Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Donghae tertegun.

Sementara Donghae masih terus menatapnya nanar, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan korek, lalu membakar tisu-tisu penuh darahnya tadi di asbak. Setelah tisu itu habis terbakar, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. Donghae duduk di depannya, matanya lepas dari abu sisa tisu dan beralih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau... baik-baik aja, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Hanya sakit sedikit," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar walaupun tahu betul kalo Donghae tidak menanyakan luka luarnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesel dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Donghae lagi, membuat cengiran di wajah Kyuhyun lenyap.

"Mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun, terdengar tidak yakin. "Tapi untuk sekarang, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun supaya dia tidak berurusan lagi denganku. Apa pun."

"Kau orang paling keras kepala yang pernah aku kenal," kata Donghae. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku mungkin tidak akan sekuat itu. Aku mungkin tidak akan melepas orang yang sayang padaku. Aku rasa, sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tangannya sudah mengepal keras.

"Ini karena kau orang baik," kata Donghae lagi. "Aku kesal, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padamu. Dari semua orang yang aku kenal, aku orang paling berhak untuk bahagia."

Kyuhyun terdiam, sementara Donghae sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya kesal. Kyuhyun tahu Donghae sedang menyesali kejadian enam tahun lalu, saat Donghae tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Hae, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kyuhyun, maaf," ujar Donghae. Air matanya sudah menitik, tetapi Kyuhyun pura-pura tak melihatnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab karena dia sendiri sedang susah payah untuk tidak menangis. Sekarang, Kyuhyun juga menyesal sudah memberitahu Donghae soal penyakitnya. Dia pikir, Donghae satu-satunya orang yang cukup kuat untuk menerimanya. Ternyata, bahkan Donghae pun tidak sanggup.

Seharusnya, dari awal Kyuhyun tidak meminta bantuan pada siapa pun. Seharusnya, memang dari awal Kyuhyun hidup sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hellooooo...maaf ya baru update...lagi sibuk buat persiapan sbmptn nanti...jadi maaf yaa...**

 **.**

 **Oh ya btw, review kalian banyak yang ga masuk, gatau kenapa. Tapi aku udah baca lewat email kok ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah review(maaf gabisa sebutin satu2) :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review juseyoooo~~~~~~~~**


	10. Another Lie

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Semalaman, dia tidak bisa tidur lagi, belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay. Sungmin masih sulit mempercayainya. Sungmin setengah mati berharap Kyuhyun hanya berbohong, tetapi yang Sungmin lihat kemarin terlalu meyakinkan. Bahkan, Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dan memeluknya.

Sungmin terduduk lemah. Sungmin merasa terlalu lemah dengan semua ini, tetapi Sungmin tidak pernah menyesal telah menyukai Kyuhyun. Sampai sekarang pun, Sungmin masih menyukai Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukainya.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bersikap bagaimana di depan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak jijik padanya karena dia seorang gay, tetapi Sungmin terlalu menyukainya sampai tidak mampu menatapnya.

Sungmin membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke lututnya, berharap bahwa semalam tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mendadak semua kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun terputar di otaknya Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau percaya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berdering. Ryeowook meneleponnya. Sungmin cepat mengangkatnya.

"Min? Kenapa kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" seru Ryeowook dari seberang. "Ada apa, Min? Kau sakit?"Belum sempat menjawab, Sungmin sudah terisak.

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook panik sementara isakan Sungmin semakin menjadijadi.

"Ryeowook..." gumam Sungmin, dan selanjutnya cerita semalam mengalir seperti air. Di ujung sana, Ryeowook terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dia... gay?" kata Ryeowook lambat-lambat, tak percaya. Sungmin semakin terisak. "Sungmin! Kau tunggu aku! Aku akan ke flat-mu sekarang!"

Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan sementara Sungmin kembali tersuruk di antara bantal bantalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sekarang sudah berada di flat Sungmin, memegang tangannya erat-erat.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cobaan yang dialami Sungmin tanpa berkesudahan. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun adalah seorang HIV positif, sekarang ditambah kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun menderita penyakit itu gara-gara hubungan sesama jenis. Ryeowook jadi semakin menyesal kenapa kemarin-kemarin dia malah memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Min... Maafkan aku." sesal Ryeowook membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Wook? Memang kau salah apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"Karena kemarin aku bicara yang tidak-tidak. Soal takdir itu," jawab Ryeowook hati-hati. Sungmin tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wook. Bukan salahmu," balas Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin lama. Ryeowook tahu kesedihan Sungmin hanya dengan melihatnuya. Hati Sungmin sudah hancur, tetapi gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tegar.

"Lalu... kau ingin bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya, Wook. Perasaanku masih sama, bahkan setelah tahu dia gay. Aku tidak bisa membencinya," ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Min," kata Ryeowook. "Dia pasti mengerti."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku ingin menemaninya sampai dia pergi. Itu sudah keputusanku."

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sedih. "Tapi, Min, dia bisa saja menyakitimu lagi," katanya membuat Sungmin menggeleng.

"Wook, apa lagi yang tersisa untuk disakiti?" Sungmin tersenyun getir. "Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah menyukainya. Dia... sedikit banyak telah memberiku pelajaran hidup. Dia sangat menghargai orang lain sampai dia ingin hidup sendirian. Itu yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin, matanya masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook ingin berteriak pada Sungmin agar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas melihat kekhawatiran Ryeowook.

"Wook, di luar dia HIV positif dan seorang gay, dia butuh seseorang. Kita semua butuh seseorang," kata Sungmin.

"Tapi, kenapa harus kau, Min?" tanya Ryeowook lagi membuat Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin karena ini takdir. Seperti yang kau katakan," jawab Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terkesiap.

Sungmin sudah mengambil keputusan. Sungmin tidak akan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya walaupun itu berarti cinta Sungmin tidak akan terbalas. Sungmin akan berusaha semampunya untuk mendukung Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin, mengangumi kekuatan hati sahabatnya itu. Sungmin juga sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar bisa menemani Kyuhyun tanpa membebaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong langit penuh bintang di atasnya. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang ke mana-mana, dari kenangan masa SMA-nya sampai kejadian beberapa malam lalu saat dia mengaku gay pada Sungmin. Dan, sekarang, wajah sedih Sungmin memenuhi kepalanya.

Mendadak, terdengar suara seperti pintu yang ditendang paksa. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sudah berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan memegang mug yang mengepul. Di wajahnya, terpasang cengiran nakal.

Kyuhyun menatapnya nanar. Perempuan itu masih saja mau mencarinya, bahkan setelah tahu dia gay. Kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kyuhyun menyerah untuk mengerti perempuan yang satu ini.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menyodorkan mug plastik berisi susu coklat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan mengangguk kecil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Wah, bintangnya banyak, ya?" ujar Sungmin sambil mendongak. Kyuhyun tak mejawabnya. Dia pura-pura sibuk menyeruput susu cokelatnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun, sudah ketemu?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. "Jungmo. Sudah ketemu belum?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka Sungmin akan membahas masalah ini dengannya. Dia pikir Sungmin akan jijik padanya dan menghindar, tapi perkiraannya salah. Perempuan ini ternyata benar-benar ingin mencampuri hidupnya.

"Belum," jawab Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh Kyuhyun, aku punya ide bagus," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencarinya di kampusku? Aku akan mencoba bertanya di semua jurusan. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja menganga. Dia bahkan sudah melakukannya, tetapi untungnya Sungmin sibuk menghirup susu cokelatnya, jadi tidak sempat menyadarinya. Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya. Gelas di tangannya sudah hampir remuk.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa sebegini kesal, tetapi perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Bisa-bisanya perempuan itu mengatakan akan membantu Kyuhyun mencari Jungmo, padahal kemarin-kemarin dia mengaku sayang dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, membuat Sungmin menatapnya. Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin tajam. "Kenapa kau ingin membatuku?"

"Kyuhyun, dulu aku pernah bilang kan, kalau aku ingin menemanimu?" Sungmin berkata lembut.

"Sekarang, mungkin kita sudah tidak bisa bersama, tapi aku tetap ingin membantumu. Sebagai teman. Boleh, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Tentu saja. Perasaan Sungmin kemarin memang hanya simpati, makanya sekarang dia sudah melupakannya dan memutuskan untuk membantunya. Kyuhyun menertawai kebodohannnya sendiri dalam hati. Sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya harus berhati-hati untuk tidak terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun harus meneruskan perannya.

"Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan perasaanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Pikiran Kyuhyun ternyata salah besar. Perempuan itu masih menyukainya, hanya saja dia berusaha untuk kelihatan tegar. Perasaan Sungmin untuknya ternyata tulus. Hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit mengetahui ini. Tidak seharusnya dia berbohong pada perempuan ini, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Menyelamatkan Sungmin dari masa depan suram bersamanya adalah tugas utamnaya sekarang.

"Boleh saja," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Terimakasih, kau sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini."

Sungmin balas tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri, dia pasti sudah menangis di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat perempuan itu.

"Kyuhyun, karena sekarang kita teman, kau bisa kan bercerita padaku?" tanya Sungmin ceria. Sungmin tak mau terlihat sedih di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hm, cerita apa?" kata Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau...Cinderella?"

Sungmin tertawa lepas mendengar gurauan Kyuhyun, tetapi di dalam hatinya dia sedih baru kali ini Kyuhyun mau bercanda dengannya. Kyuhyun sendiri menolak untuk melirik Sungmin. Selama beberapa saat, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masingmasing. Sungmin tiba-tiba bergidik.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku kedinginan. Aku turun dulu ya?" Sungmin bangkit dan membersihkan celananya, lalu bergerak ke pintu.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh. Kyuhyun mengangkat mug plastik yang dipegangya. "Ini, terimakasih ya."

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu meneruskan berjalan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, dia kembali menoleh.

"Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau boleh cerita padaku. Kala aku bisa, aku pasti membantumu."

"Ya, terimakasih," kata Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu itu lama dan setelah yakin Sungmin sudah tidak ada di sana, air matanya mulai mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikannya. Dari sekian banyak penderitaan yang pernah dilaluinya, inilah yang paling menyakitkan. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sudah parah menerima penyakitnya dan siap mati, tetapi semenjak bertemu Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat marah pada Tuhan.

"Kenapa..." gumam Kyuhyun geram. Matanya menatap langit yang berbintang. "Kenapa harus dipertemukan dengannya kalau harus dipisahkan lagi?"

Gelas di tangan Kyuhyun sudah remuk, isinya tumpah. Tangannya terkepal keras dan gemetar hebat. Dia menunduk, dan tetesan air matanya dengan segera membasahi lantai yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersaruk menuju kamarnya. Air mata sudah menetes di pipinya. Dia masuk dan menutup pintu, lalu merosot ke lantai.

Ternyata, perasaan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun masih sama besarnya seperti sebelum Kyuhyun berkata dia gay. Sungmin masih belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih saja berharap Kyuhyun akan berkata bahwa dia berbohong soal perkataannya itu.

Namun, kemudian Sungmin tersadar. Sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi memikirkan itu. Sungmin harus mengesampingkan perasaannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membutuhkan teman, dan hal itulah yang akan dilakukan Sungmin. Sungmin akan menjadi kuat untuk menolong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya, dan tanpa sengaja dia melirik komputernya. Tiba-tiba, dia

mendapatkan ide. Sungmin menyalakan komputernya, lalu mulai mengetik.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyalakan korek api dan membakar rokok yang sudah terselip di bibirnya. Dia mengisap rokok itu, dan mengembusakan kepulan asap putih. Hari ini, Kyuhyun sedang mencari Jungmo di INU Fakultas Olahraga. Namun, tampaknya orang itu tidak berkuliah di sini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu membuka handycam-nya. Di dalam handycam-nya itu, terdapat kaset yang selalu dihindarinya. Kaset dengan judul "Anyang 2000". Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, tetapi dinyalakannya juga handycam itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas karena tidak berkedip saat menonton film yang terputar di sana. Rahangya mengeras. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak pernah menonton film ini lagi. Mungkin seharusnya Kyuhyun membuangnya.

Film ini mengingatkan pada semua hal yang telah hilang darinya. Keluarganya. Sahabatnya. Kekasihnya. Mimpinya. Hidupnya.

Setetes air jatuh di layar handycam itu. Tetes air yang berasal dari mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengendarai motornya tanpa semangat. Tadi di dekat kampus, dia hampir menabrak seseorang karena melamun. Barusan di dekat flat-nya, dia juga hampir menabrak Gary yang baru pulang dari supermarket.

Sungmin mematikan mesinnya dan mendorongnya masuk ke garasi. Dia membuka helm dan menyangkutkannya di spion tanpa semangat. Gary menatap wajah Sungmin yang kusut.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada, oppa," jawab Sungmin lesu sambil naik ke tingkat dua.

Tadi di kampus, Sungmin mencari orang yang sedang dicari Kyuhyun selama ini, Jungmo. Namun, tak satupun dari orang-orang yang ditanyainya bernama Jungmo, ataupun mengenalnya. Sungmin merasa tak akan pernah menemukan oramg itu kalau caranya seperti ini.

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Sungmin akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantu Kyuhyun, tak peduli yang sedang dicarinya itu pasangan sejenis atau siapapun. Sungmin mengangguk semangat, tidak ingin terlihat sedih di depan Kyuhyun. Ketika sampai di lantai dua, Sungmin terpaku melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu menoleh dengan wajah cemas, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sungmin. Sungmin balas mengangguk, tapi masih heran.

"Hai," sapa perempuan itu ramah. "Ng... Kau tinggaldi sini?"

"Iya," jawab Sungmin. Ekspresi perempuan itu segera berubah ceria. Sungmin mengamati perempuan yang cantik dan semampai itu.

"Kau... mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Ya. Itu kamarnya," jawab Sungmin lagi, tapi entah mengapa firasatnya terhadap perempuan ini tidak bagus.

Perempuan itu sendiri masih tersenyum penuh semangat. " Dia sedang keluar?"

"Mungkin," jawab Sungmin. "Kau... siapa?"

Ketika perempuan itu akan baru menjawab, terdengar suara orang sedang menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun muncul dari tangga dengan wajah lelah. Dia sedang memijati lehernya dan segera terpaku saat melihat sosok perempuan di depan kamarnya.

Kyuhyun serasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, baik bernafas maupun bergerak, saat melihat perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sendiri mekap mulut, lalu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun terlalu kaget sampai tidak bisa menghindari.

"Kyuhyun!" sahut perempuan itu, air matanya mengalir. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Vic—victoria...?" gumam Kyuhyun, masih terlalu terkejut. Victoria mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi..." Victoria sudah terisak. "Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku, termasuk lidahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Victoria akan menyusulnya dan meminta maaf. Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil nafas, dan saat itulah, dia menyadari keberadaan Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya marah.

Kedua tangan Sungmin gemetar di samping pahanya. Sungmin sangat marah sampai ingin meninju Kyuhyun di tempat, tetapi tidak dilakukannya. Entah mengapa, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam menonton adegan romantis si pembohong Kyuhyun dan mungkin pacarnya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin sambil berpikir keras sementara Victoria masih terisak di pelukannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya balas memluk Victoria, membuat Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak melihat bagaimana Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun juga menahan segala keinginannya untuk menahan Sungmin saat perempuan itu melewatinya dan berderap turun. Yang sekarang Kyuhyun pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana Sungmin bisa menjauhinya, apa pun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Kyuhyun?" tanya Victoria.

Kyuhyun menghisap rokonya, lalu mengembuskanya sekarang. Sekarang, mereka ada di lantai tiga. Victoria menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tampak jauh lebih kurus dari yang pernah diingatnya.

"Begitu saja," jawab Kyuhyun pendek. "Jadi tahu dari mana alamat ini?"

"Aku menelfon Donghae, lalu aku mengancamnya. Akhirnya, dia memberitahuku alamatmu," kata Victoria.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Tentu saja, Donghae. Hanya Donghae satu-satunya orang yang tahu di mana Kyuhyun tinggal.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku... maafkan aku, Kyuhyun," kata Victoria pelan. "Dulu, kita masih muda. Dulu, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan sangat kehilanganmu." Kyuhyun tak berkomentar. Dia menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Angin Ilsan yang sejuk membawa wangi bunga sakura yang ditanam ahjumma pemilik flat di taman bawah. Mendadak, Kyuhyun merasa melankolis.

"Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar bodoh sudah meninggalkanmu," kata Victoria lagi. "Sekarang, aku sadar kalau aku..."

"Vict, kau sudah benar," potong Kyuhyun membuat Victoria menatapnya. "Kau dulu sudah membuat keputusan yang benar, meninggalkanku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Kyuhyun, aku masih sa..."

"Vict, kalau kau memang masih sayang padaku, tolong bantu aku. Kau mengerti, kan?" desak Kyuhyun, kemudian duduk di samping Victoria.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Vict, aku telah memaafkanmu," kata Kyuhyun. "Dulu mungkin aku tidak bisa menerima alasan kau meninggalkanku, tapi sekarang aku sudah merelakanmu."

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun yang menolak menatapnya balik. Air mata Victoria sudah jatuh.

"Kyuhyun, benar kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menepuk kepala Victoria, membuat perempuan itu langsung terisak.

"Jangan menangis," Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Victoria. "Terimakasih, sudah datang ke sini." Victoria mengangguk di sela-sela tangisannya. Victoria benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dulu. Sampai sekarang Victoria masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Tuhan memilih Kyuhyun untuk menerima penyakit ini, penyakit yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya.

"Kyuhun..." kata Victoria sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Jangan mencarinya lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sebentar, lalu mengalihakn pandangannya. "Tidak, Vict. Aku harus mencarinya sampa ketemu. Setelah itu, aku tidak peduli."

"Kyuhyun, kau harus peduli! Kau masih mempunyai eommamu, kau masih mempunyaiku! Jangan mencari Jungmo lagi, Kyuhyun, aku mohon!" seru Victoria sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Vict, sampai sekarang, dia yang membuaku tetap hidup. Tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menghentikanku," ujar Kyuhyun tegas. "Karena dia, aku terkena penyakit sialan ini. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Victoria menatap khawatir Kyuhyun yang tampak emosi. "Kyuhyunn, berjanjilah, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Janji, Kyuhyun."

"Vict, kalau tentang itu, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun," balas Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Terimakasih sudah memikirkanku."

Victoria terisak lagi, memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada jauh di luar jangkauannya. Donghae memang sudah memperingatkannya, tetapi dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menjadi seperti ini. Benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah dikenalnya.

"Vict," kata Kyuhyun kemudian. "Jangan pernah memikirkanku lagi. Kau juga harus meneruskan hidupmu. Kau sudah memiliki pacar, kan?"

Victoria menyeka air matanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun marah.

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Yah, bagaimana mungkin kau single selama enam tahun."

"Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu," tukas Victoria membuat cengiran Kyuhyun lenyap. "Mendengarmu bisa bertanya seperti itu kepadaku seolah kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku, hatiku sangat sakit."

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Maaf," katanya kemudian.

Victoria mengamati Kyuhyun yang sudah kemblai menatap lurus. "Kyuhyun," kata Victoria. "Kau... menyukai perempuan itu, ya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Victoria yang tampak serius, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Victoria menghela nafas.

"Sudah aku duga," kata Victoria. "Apa dia...sudah tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Dari awal dia sudah tahu dan dia bisa menerima," kata Kyuhyun membuat Victoria mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku kagum padanya," ujar Victoria, matanya menerawang. "Aku dulu... bodoh, ya?"

"Vict," tegur Kyuhyun membuat Victoria tersenyum pahit.

"Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Victoria lagi. "Aku tahu ini mungkin sudah sangat terlambat, tapi kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, aku tidak akan lari lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria lama, lalu tersenyum tulus. "Thanks."

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan petang itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, berharap kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada. Mata Sungmin sudah bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis di flat Ryeowook tadi, dan Kyuhyun adalah makhluk terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya.

Ketika Sungmin muncul dari tangga, Kyuhyun baru kembali dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun marah, lalu berderap menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tampak enggan menatapnya balik.

"Jadi, itu yang namanya Jungmo, ya?" sindir Sungmin sebelum masuk kamar, tak tahan untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun malah bersandar di dinding sambil memandang Sungmin malas. "Namanya Victoria."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melotot. Sungmin mengambil sepatu dan melempar Kyuhyun dengan sepatu itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengelak dan membiarkan dadanya terpukul. Air mata Sungmin sekarang sudah jatuh lagi.

"Kau kejam! Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu namanya!" sahut Sungmin emosi. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

Sementara Sungmin berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, Kyuhyun mengambil sepatu yang tadi dilempar Sungmin dan meletakkannya kembali ke rak sepatu. Dia lalu menghela nafas, berusaha menatap ke arah lain selain Sungmin yang masih menatapnya marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu berbohong?" tanya Sungmin lagi, hampir menjerit. "Kenapa kau harus sekejam ini padaku? Kenapa, Kyuhyun?"

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun membuat alis mata Sungmin terangkat tinggi. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti..."

"Tidak bermaksud?" teriak Sungmin tak percaya. "Tidak bermaksud kau bilang? Kau mamakai segala cara untuk menjauhkanku darimu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, sementara Sungmin sudah memukul-mukul dadanya sambil terisak.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan kau gay? Kenapa kau sangat senang menyakitiku?" seru Sungmin lagi. "Kalau kau memang sangat tidak menyukaiku, kenapa tidak jujur saja?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" sahut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam dan berhenti memukulinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin serius. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan itu, bukan? Aku katakan sekarang, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku sudah memberi peringatan dari awal, kan? Tapi, kau masih ingin tahu urusanku. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar kau menjauh dariku, dan jujur saja aku tidak tega berbicara langsung kalau aku tidak menyukai perempuan desa sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun tersengal setelah mengatakan semua itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip, membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin kemudian. "Kau bisa lebih kejam lagi dari ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Sungmin yang sudah gemetar hebat.

"Maaf, Sungmin. Tapi, Victoria adalah satu-satunya perempuan untukku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hanya dia yang ada di hatiku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Kyuhyun... Bisakah kau membunuhku sekalian?" kata Sungmin getir. "Kenapa Kyuhyun... Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa mengenalmu?"

Sungmin berderap menuju kamarnya, bergerak masuk dan membanting pintunya. Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Misi berhasil. Sekarang yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan adalah pergi secepatnya dari flat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.


	11. The Truth Revealed

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang kosong dinding di depannya. Bekas-bekas air mata yang sudah mengering tampak di pipinya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak tidur semalaman, menyesali kebodohannya karena sudah sekian lama dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tidak masalah kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak menyukai Sungmin sejak awal. Tetapi, Kyuhyun mengatakan hal-hal kejam yang sudah menyakiti hati Sungmin. Bahkan, Sungmin tidak tahu apakah bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari arah kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mellirik jam yang ada di meja komputer. Delapan lebih lima belas. Kyuhyun pasti akan berangkat untuk mencari Jungmo, orang yang katanya sedang dicarinya entah karena apa. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun pasti berbohong lagi. Kyuhyun selalu berbohong padanya, seorang gadis desa yang lugu dan mangsa empuk untuk dipermainkan.

Sungmin sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Sungmin sudah tidak mau peduli lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sudah tergeletak di depannya dengan mulut penuh darah. Kyuhyun baru saja memberinya serangan fajar, setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Donghae akan berbuat sebodoh itu dengan memberitahu Victoria tempat tinggalnya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mencengkeram kaus Donghae. Donghae membalas tatapan marah Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Bangun kau," kata Kyuhyun geram. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau berhak memberi tahu dimana diriku ke Victoria?"

"Dia ingin meminta maaf padamu," kata Donghae susah payah. "Dia menyesal telah meninggalkamu."

"Aku pernah katakan bukan, aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya! Kau bebal atau tuli sih, Donghae? Sudah bagus dia menjahiku!" sahut Kyuhyun kalap. "Kenapa kau memberi tahu dia?"

"Karena dia mengancam ingin bunuh diri!" sahut Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Ya, dia semenyesal itu, Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau sangat payah, Donghae! Tidak mungkin dia ingin bunuh diri begitu saja!" sahut Kyuhyun lagi." Donghae mendorong Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun terbanting. Donghae terduduk dan menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Menurutku Kyuhyun, kau yang payah! Yang kau tahu hanya menghindar dari semua masalah!" Donghae menyeka darah yang sudah mengalir ke dagunya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin Victoria kembali, setidaknya kau bisa memaafkannya supaya dia bisa meneruskan hidupnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku sudah memaafkan dia," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku sudah tidak ada masalah dengannya, tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah perempuan itu."

Donghae menatapa Kyuhyun, selah tak pernah meikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Perempuan itu melihat Victoria, dan semua alibiku menjadi hancur" Kyuhyun melirik Donghae tajam. "Semua karena kau."

"Lalu... dia bagaimana?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Yah, intinya, sekarang dia membenciku. Mungkin dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Dan karena itu, aku harus cepat-cepat pindah flat," kata Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun," ujar Donghae menyesal.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," tandas Kyuhyun. "Maaf, aku sudah memukulmu. Tapi, kau memang pantas mendapat pukulan itu, karena kau tidak membicarakannya padaku."

Donghae mengelus pipinya yang tadi dipukul Kyuhyun, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak melamun.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Aku hanya merasa sudah keterlaluan padanya, Hae," Kyuhyun mendesah sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Semua yang kukatakan kemarin sepertinya keterlaluan. Kalau dia menamparku atau bagaimana, aku bisa terima. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" Donghae ingin tahu.

"Tapi, dia hanya bilang, bisakah kau membunuhku sekalian? Dan bagiku itu lebih dari sekedar tamparan," ujar Kyuhyun, matanya menerawang. "Baru kali ini aku menyesal kenal dengan seseorang, selain Jungmo."

Donghae tahu dengan pasti maksud kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasti sedang berharap tidak pernah mengenal perempuan itu sehingga tidak akan berpisah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar karena Kyuhyun pasti sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Sungmin membuka pintu dan terperanjat saat mendapati Victoria di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, bermaksud mengetuk pintu. Victoria menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Sungmin yang tidak sempat membalasnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Hai," sapa Victoria ramah. Sungmin membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Kyuhyun ada?"

"Tidak tahu,", dengan suara yang bukan miliknya. "Coba kau ketuk saja."

Sungmin berjalan melewati Victoria untuk ke kamar mandi. Victoria memperhatikan Sungmin sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama, Sungmin keluar dan terlonjak kaget karena Victoria sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Victoria tersenyum lagi pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kan? Kita mengobrol sebentar, boleh?" ajak Victoria membuat Sungmin menganga. Namun, akhirnya dia mengikuti Victoria naik ke lantai tiga.

Sungmin menatap punggung Victoria yang bahkan terlihat sempurna. Sungmin tidak heran kalau Kyuhyun mati-matian menolaknya karena Sungmin sama sekali berbeda dengan Victoria. Victoria tipe gadis kota yang anggun dan menarik, bukannya gadis desa cerewet dan bodoh sepertinya.

"Kenalkan, aku Victoria," Victoria membuka pembicaraan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut bingung oleh Sungmin. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu siapa aku dari Kyuhyun."

"Yah, kurang lebih," balas Sungmin kaku. Dia tidak mau mengatakan kalau Victoria adalah satu-satunya perempuan di hati Kyuhyun.

"Kau...menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Victoria membuat Sungmin bengong lagi. Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia tertunduk, merasa malu sudah berpikiran untuk menyukai Kyuhyun yang sudah punya pacar secantik Victoria

"Aku..." Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku sudah tahu," ujar Victoria sambil tersenyum. "Hh... Kyuhyun sebenarnya beruntung mempunyai orang-orang yang menyukai dia."

Selama beberapa saat, Victoria dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam. Sungmin sedang menerka-nerka apa Victoria marah karena Sungmin menyukai pacarnya, tetapi wajah Victoria tidak menunjukkan demikian.

"Sungmin, kau tahu, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mempunyai penyakit ini?" tanya Victoria kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi alasan mana yang benar," jawab Sungmin getir. "Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak berbohong padaku. Aku tidak tahu lagi."

Victoria menatap Sungmin yang tampak menahan tangis.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih merahasiakan hal ini padamu ya," kata Victoria membuat Sungmin menatapnya. "Mungkin dia berbohong untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungi? Dia selalu menyakitiku!" sanggah Sungmin dengan suara serak. Sejenak dia menyesal karena sudah berteriak. "Maaf,"

Victoria tersenyum menatap gadis ringkih di depannya yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta.

"Sungmin, kau tahu seseorang bernama Jungmo?" tnaya Victoria lagi membuat Sungmin mendengus.

"Ya, tokoh rekaannya Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin skeptis.

"Buka rekaan, dia memang benar ada." Jawaban Victoria membuat Sungmin menatapnya tak percaya. "Jungmo itu dulu sahabatnya Kyuhyun."

Victoria mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sementara Sungmin tak melepas pandangannya.

"Enam tahun yang lalu, aku, Kyuhyun, Jungmo, dan satu orang lagi bernama Donghae, bersahabat. Kita sekelas dari kelas satu sampai tiga. Kami sudah tidak terpisahkan, ke mana mana selalu bersama." Victoria memulai ceritanya. "Kami semua mempunyai cita-cita, kecuali Jungmo. Dia ini pengacau. Selalu saja membuat keributan dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai visi untuk masa depan."

"Jungmo paling akrab dengan Kyuhyun, karena mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal dari SD. Dengan Kyuhyun, Jungmo tidak pernah macam-macam. Mereka sudah seprti kakak-adik. Kau tahu cita-cita Kyuhyun?" tanya Victoria membuat Sungmin menggeleng. "Sutradara. Kyuhyun sangat ingin menjadi sutradara, sampai rela menghabiskan tabungannya untuk membeli kaset dan membuat film kecil-kecilan yang pemainnya kita-kita ini."

"Suatu hari, entah kenapa, Jungmo menjadi sedikit berubah. Dia cenderung pemarah, bahkan ke Kyuhyun sekalipun. Terkadang, dia memarahi Kyuhyun kalau Kyuhyun terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anak-anak ekstrakulikuler film. Dan, akhirnya, peristiwa itu terjadi," kata Victoria. Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu menarik napas.

"Kyuhyun diajak Jungmo bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang preman sekolah kita. Mereka adalah murid-murid dropout sekolah kita. Entah bagaimana Jungmo biaa berteman dengan mereka. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan obata-obatan," kata Victoria, suaranya sudah serak. "Mereka menyuruh Jungmo untuk menyuntik Kyuhyun dengan suntikan bekas pakai."

Mata Sungmin melebar, tak percaya dengan cerita Victoria. Air mata Victoria sendiri sudah mengalir.

"Jungmo yang takut dengan mereka melakukan yang mereka minta. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun tidak cerita lagi. Dia takut dengan Jungmo dan selalu menghindar kalau bertemu di sekolah. Waktu itu, aku dengan Donghae tidak tahu apa-apa," lanjut Victoria. "Suatu saat, Jungmo dipindah sekolah dengan orangtuanya karena ketahuan mengkonsumsi obat terlarang. Kyuhyun menjadi ceria lagi, dia membuat filn lagi. Tapi, beberapa bulan kemudian, dia mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah, yang membuat dia harus masuk rumah sakit. Dari sana, baru ketahuan kalau ada HIV di darah Kyuhyun."

"Saat itu yang tahu hanya orang tuanya dan aku. Aku kebetulan ada di rumah sakit saat dokter memberikan vonis itu. Waktu itu, aku masih anak-anak, aku maih terlalu takut dengan kata-kata HIV. Setelah tahu Kyuhyun mempunyai virus itu, aku langsung menjauh," kata Victoria sambil terisak. "Bukan hanya aku, tapi kedua orangtuanya juga menjauh. Mereka seperti aku, malu dan takut karena penyakit itu. Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa memang tidak menjauh, tapi Kyuhyun yang malah menjauhi dia."

Victoria menatap Sungmin yang juga sudah terisak. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya seperti ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa penderitaan Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Sungmin, kau jangan membenci Kyuhyun karena berusaha menjauhimu," kata Victoria lagi. "Dia hanya tidak ingin kau terkena imbasnya juga. Dia membalik sikap dia yang kasar itu, dia sebenarnya takut, Sungmin."

Sungmin menangis lebih keras. Dadanya sampai sakit. Victoria mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Sungmin, aku kagum padamu," katanya. "Aku yang pengecut ini tidak pantas untuk berada di samping Kyuhyun. Dia saat semua orang menjauhi Kyuhyun, kau ada untuk dia. Aku benar-benar malu denganmu, Sungmin."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya di sela-sela isakannya, bingung karena kata-kata Victoria. Bukankah Victoria adalah kekasih Kyuhyun?

"Aku yakin, sekarang hanya kau yang bisa menjadi kekuatan untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun," kata Victoria.

"Menghentikannya dari apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sungmin," kata Victoria dengan tatapan serou. "Kau tahu alasan Kyuhyun datang ke sini? Kau tahu alasan Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan Jungmo lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tetapi rasanya dia bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Dia ingin membunuh Jungmo, Sungmin." ucapan Victoria membuat Sungmin menekap mulutnya sendiri. "Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Dia ingin membunuh Jungmo karena sudah merusak hidupnya."

Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata. Tangan dan kakinya dingin mendengar kata-kata Victoria. Sungmin langusng teringat pada sebilah belati yang pernah dia temukan di dalam ransel Kyuhyun. Ternyata, untuk itu dia membawa belati itu. Untuk membunuh Jungmo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara tercekat.

"Dia merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dia hidup," jawab Victoria lemah. "Aku sudah tidak punya hak apa pun lagi untuk menahan dia, Sungmin, karena dulu aku sudah meninggalkan dia. Sekarang, hanya kau yang bisa."

Sungmin menatap Victoria tak percaya. Kyuhyun kemarin bilang hanya Victoria perempuan satu-satunya di hatinya, tetapi kalau Victoria saja tidak bisa enahan Kyuhyun, bagaimana Sungmin bisa melakukannya.

"Vict, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia membenciku. Bagaimana aku bisa menahan dia?" tanya Sungmin membuat Victoria tersennyum.

"Dia bilang begitu ya?" kata Victoria. "Ini tips untukmu, Sungmin. Mulai sekarang, apa pun yang dia katakan, maknai sebaliknya. Kau tahu sendiri, Min, Kyuhyun tukang bohong? Jadi, mulai sekarang, jangan menganggap serius kata-katanya."

"Dia...berbohong lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak, dan akhirnya menangis lagi, tetapi lebih karena bahagia. Ini artinya Kyuhyun kemarin sudah berbohong sdaat mengatakan bahwa Victoria adalah perempuan satu-satunya, juga saat dia mengatakan kalau dia membenci Sungmin.

"Sungmin," kata Victoria lagi. "Aku mempercayakan Kyuhyun padamu, ya? Karena kalau denganmu, aku bisa merelakan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap Victoria lagi. Victoria tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tidak pernah cukup baik untuknya, Sungmin. Aku pergi ketakutan waktu dia membutuhkanku, dan baru sadar bertahun-tahun kemudian. Aku baru cukup kuat untuk nenerima kenyataan setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian. Aku benar-benar tidak sebanding dengamu," ujar Victoria lagi sambil menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Sungmin, aku mohon, tolong jangan menjauhi Kyuhyun apa pun yang terjadi. Satu-satunya kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bahagia adalah kau."

Sungmin memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Wajah Kyuhyun segera terbayang di benaknya sementara Victoria terus berbicara.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun selama ini membohongimu? Itu karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin kau mencintainya, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, dia harus siap kehilangan kau lagi suatu saat nanti. Kau mengerti kan, Sungmin? Dia hanya takut kehilanganmu."

Sungmin langsung terisak lagi. Pikiran Sungmin menjadi benar-benar kacau setelah mendengar kebenaran dari mulut Victoria. Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu membohongi Sungmin supaya Sungmin selalu menjauhinya. Kyuhyun bahkan melakukan apa pun supaya Sungmin membencinya. Ternyata, alasannya adalah karena dia takut akan kehilangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau bisa kan menjawab kekhawatirannya itu?" tanya Victoria, tetapi Sungmin tak bisa menjawabnya.

Sungmin tidak harus menjawab dan Victoria pun pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Victoria menghela nafas lega. Kalau ada satu orang yang bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun seperti dulu, gadis inilah orangnnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasang sebuah kaset di handycam-nya. Saat itu, Kyuhyun sedang sendirian di kamar Donghae karena dia sedang bekerja. Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di layar handycam-nya.

Film yang sedang ditontonnya adalah sebuah film pendek yang dibuat Kyuhyun di Anyang tahun 2000 lalu. Film yang tadinya akan dimasukkan ke lomba film indie. Film yang dibuat dengan segenap hati dan dibintangi oleh orang-orang yang paling didayanginya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, Jungmo, Victoria, appa, dan eommanya di layar handycam-nya. Baru kali ini, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menonton lagi film ini dari awal sampai akhir. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk melupakannnya karena menonton film ini membuatnya teringat lagi pada orang-orang yang sudah menjauhinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Wajah Jungmo, si pemeran utama, tiba-tiba muncul sendirian di layar. Kyuhyun menatap sosok kurus berwajah kutu itu, dan tanpa terasa tangannya sudah terkepal. Dia adalah orang yang membuat semua kehidupanyya hancur berantakan. Ingatan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlempar ke masa silam, enam tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, pulang sekolah kita ke belakang kantin dulu ya," kata Jungmo sambil mnghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan handycaminya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman lamaku, dia ingin memberi sesuatu padaku," kata Jungmo lagi sambil mengamati video yang sedang ditonton Kyuhyun. "Ya ampun. Another documentary?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu, matanya masih tertancap ke video dokementer yang baru diselesaikannya.

"Apa yang ingin dia kasih? Another blue film?" sindir Kyuhyun membuat Jungmo terkekeh.

"Bukan. Ini sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu," Jungmo mencondongkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau harus mencobanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo tanpa ekspresi. Dia tahu kalau itu menyangkut Jungmo, pasti semuanya berhubungan dengan perempuan.

"Oke. Asal jangan lama-lama, karena aku harus transfer video ini. Aku dikejar deadline," Kyuhyun akhirnnya menyanggupi.

"Siap, Bos. Dasar maniak film," cela Jungmo sambil terkekeh.

"Calon sutradara," ralat Kyuhyun, dan Jungmo tergelak lebih hebat.

"Serius Jungmo, siapa sih yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menunggu selama satu jam di belakang kantin sekolah yang sepi.

"Teman lamaku," jawab Jungmo, sekarang tampak gelisah. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan bertato di sana-sini muncul. Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa mereka tidak mungkin teman lama yang dimaksud Jungmo, tapi saat kawanan itu mendekati Jungmo, mendadak Kyuhyun merasa takut. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan Jungmo bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"Oi, Jungmo! Apa kabarmu?" sahut salah seorang dari nereka yang di wajahnya terhias codet. Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau alkohol dari jarak tiga meter.

"Baik. Mana barangnya?" kata Jungmo cepat.

"Sabar," laki-laki codet melirik Kyuhyun yang mundur teratur. "Wah, siapa ini? Temanmu? Calon pelanggan baru?"

"Bukan," Jungmo menahan laki-laki itu yang sekarang sedang berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dia hanya temanku."

"Teman ya?" laki-laki itu terkekeh, lalu menarik Jungmo ke pinggiran, dan membisikinya sesuatu. Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, kawanan itu mendekati Kyuhyun. Bau alkohol menguar hebat dari tubuh mereka. Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut, dan itulah, Kyuhyun tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kyuhyun baru akan kabur saat beberapa tangan menahannya. Kyuhyun langusng meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi kawanan itu jauh lebih besar darinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" sahut Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman dua orang besar yang ada di sampingnya. Namun, cengkeraman mereka malah bertambah kuat.

"DIAM KAU!" Seseorang bernafas busuk di depan Kyuhyun balas menyahut. Seseorang yang berdagu kasar memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat pelipisnya berdarah.

"MAU APA KAU!" sahut Kyuhyun lagi. Dia melirik Jungmo, sahabatnya yang ada tepat di belakang lelaki yang tadi memukulnya. Ekspresi aneh, sama sekali tak dapat Kyuhyun tebak.

"Jungmo, apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Kyuhyun, ini tidak sakit,"Jungmo berkata sambil membawa sebuah suntikan ke arah Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membesar. "Hanya sekali, tidak akan membuat ketagihan."

"Jungmo! Kau apa-apaan! Buang!" seru Kyuhyun, tapi Jungmo seperti tidak punya pilihan. Laki-laki di codet di belakangnya tampak sedang mengancamnya.

Kawanan itu terkekeh saat Jungmo menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Jungmo membuka tutup suntikan itu, lalu salah seorang dari kawanan itu memberikan lengan kiri Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang karena kerasnya perlawanan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun," kata Jungmo, lalu dengan mata menatap lurus mata Kyuhyun, Jungmo menusukkan suntikan itu ke lengannya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak merasakan sakit. Dia hanya melihat mata sahabatnya dengan tatapan marah, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan kirinya kuat. Sudah sekian lama kenangan itu menjadi mimpi buruk Kyuhyun. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar enam tahun, tetapi rasa panas yang menjalar di lengan Kyuhyun masih terasa sampai sekarang. Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa melupakan tatapan aneh Jungmo saat dia menyuntikkan obat terlarang itu ke lengan Kyuhyun.

Bukan, bukan obat terlarangnya yang membuat Kyuhyun hancur. Obat itu memang berpengaruh sedikit, tetapi Kyuhyun berhasil melaluinya. Suntikan itulah yang membuat seluruh kehidupannya hancur. Suntikan yang berasal entah dari mana dan membawa virus yang akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

Kyuhyun menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai, rahangnya mengeras. Bagaimanapun, dia harus menemukan Jungmo untuk balas dendam. Karena kejadian itu, Kyuhyun sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi.

Kejadian itu juga yang membawanya pada seorang Sungmin, dan memaksanya untuk berpisah lagi dengannya. Kyuhyun mengambik sebuh kaset di antara beberapa kaset yang tergeletak, lalu memasangakannya dia handycam-nya.

Air mata Kyuhyun langsung menetes begitu melihat Sungmin dengan latar belakang Pantai Gwangalli. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bermaksud menangis, tetapi air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Otak Kyuhyun memang telah memerintahkannya untuk melupakan Sungmin, tapi ternyata hatinya tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun sekarang tahu kalau air mata dan kesedihan tak ada hubungannya dengan otak. Sekuat apa pun Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya, air matanya tetap jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap flat tua di depannya ragu. Hari ini, Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk pulang dan mengambil beberapa baju. Dia tidak akan tinggal dia flat ini sampai dia menemukan flat baru. Kyuhyun tak ingin berurusan dengan Sungmin lagi.

Mengingat nama itu lagi membuat Kyuhyun pusing. Semalaman, kepala Kyuhyun sudah dipenuhi olehnya sampai dia merasa sudah akan gila. Kyuhyun memijat lehernya dan berjalan masuk. Gary tampak sedang mengelap motornya.

"Kyuhyun, baru pulang?" tanya Gary. Kyuhyun hanya membalas tersenyum, langkahnya terhenti.

"Hyung, ng... Sungmin.. ada tidak?" tanyanya membiat Gary mengernyit.

"Tidak ada, menemani ahjumma ke rumah mertuanya di Incheon. Ada apa, Kyuhyun?"

"Ooh, tidak apa-apa," kelit Kyuhyun cepat dan segera bergerak menuju tangga. Kyuhyun menghela napa lega. Ternyata Sungmin tidak ada di flat. Dengan begini dia bisa bebas tinggal di sini tanpa harus bertemu dengannya untuk beberapa hari. Ketika mencapai anak tanggaterakhir, Kyuhyun terpaku melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi, kalau perempuan cantik yang kemarin ada, Kyuhyun!" seru Gary dari bawah. Sedikit terlambat memang, karena Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu melihat Victoria. Victoria pun sudah melihat Kyuhyun.

Victoria tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, yang dibalsa dengan seidikit ogah-ogahan. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang masih Victoria lakukan di sini.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Victoria. "Ada apa, Vict?"

"Aku akan pulang, Kyuhyun," jawab Victoria pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dan menimbang-nimbang, lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Ayo ke atas," ajak Kyuhyun sambil melangkah duluan ke lantai tiga sementara Victoria mengikutinya. Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun langusng bersandar di pembatas pagar. Victoria menataponya lekat-lekat. Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Apa kau masih ingin meminta maaf lagi?"

Victoria segera tersenyum lemah. "Kyuhyun, kemarin aku mengobrol dengan Sungmin," katanya membuat Kyuhyun melebar.

"Apa?" kata Kyuhyun dingin. Victoria tahu Kyuhyun pasti sangat marah.

"Aku bercerita tentang alasanamu mendapat penyakit itu. Aku cerita semuanya padanya. Maaf kalau aku melakukan ini tanpa memberitahumu, tapi aku rasa, dia berahk untuk tahu." ucapan Victoria membuat Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya. "Kyuhyun, dia tulus dengan perasaannya, dan aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus skeptis. "Oya? Kau tahu ya?"

"Iya. Kau takut. Iya kan, Kyuhyun?" ujar Victoria membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kau hanya takut kehilangan dia seperti dulu kau kehilangan semua orang yang kau sayangi. Iya, kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia menatap bangunan-bangunan dia depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini, tapi kau berhak bahagia dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu, dulu aku begitu bodoh telah meninggalkanmu, dan sekarang kau tidak ingin menerimaku lagi. Tapi, Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah orang yang tepat untukmu, dan aku mendukungmu dengan Sungmin!" sahut Victoria sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Vict," tegur Kyuhyun dingin membuat Victoria berhenti nenarik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Victoria tajam. "Cukup sampai di sini campur tanganmu. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah sejauh ini memikirkanku, tapi tidak ada kebahagiaan lain untukku selain balas dendam dengan Jungmo."

"Tapi, Kyuhyun..."

"Vict," desak Kyuhyun lagi. "Tolong jangan paksa aku. Aku tidak ingin membentakmu."

Victoria terdiam sementara Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya lagi. Air mata Victoria mulai jatuh. Perempuan itu merasa tak berdaya menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tergapai seperti ini. Victoria juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sekali lagi telah gagal menghadapi Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya agar tidak terisak.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Victoria lama. Gadis ini dulu pernah dicintainya sepenuh hati. Gadis ini juga yang sudah meninggalkannya dan kembali lagi untuknya, bahkan mendukungnya untuk bahagia bersama orang lain. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berterima kasih lagi padanya.

"Vict," kata Kyuhyun membuat Victoria sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sejenak, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau... harus bahagia, okay?"

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menangis hebat sampai terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Tidak pernah hati Victoria merasa sesakit ini seumur hidupnya. Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi seakan menyiratkan bahwa Victoria tak akan pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Dulu, Victoria tak pernah memikirkan dia akan bahagia bersama orang lain selain Kyuhyun, tetapi saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya sekarang, Victoria tahu, kalau dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang paling besar dalam hidupnya. Victoria tak akan bisa lebih bahagia dari saat-saat bersama Kyuhyun dulu.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Victoria menangis untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun harus bisa merelakannya. Kyuhyun harus bisa merelakan semua yang dia miliki, termasuk apa yang disayanginya sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.


	12. There's Still Tomorrow

.

.

.

 _When my world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light to break up the dark_

 _That's when I look at you_

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home anymore_

 _That's when I look at you_

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun baru saja berkeliaran di kampus tekhnik INU. Setelah berbagai kejadian kemarin, Kyuhyun kembali bernafsu untuk menemukan Jungmo. Jungmo-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaan yang dialami Kyuhyun selama ini.

Namun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun pulang tanpa membawa hasil. Dia menaiki tangga sambil mematikan iPod-nya, tanpa melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya terkejut dari depan kamarnya. Kyuhyun baru sadar saat melihat sepasang kaki di depannya. Kyuhyun mendongak, lalu menatap Sungmin kaget.

"Kau bukannya..." Kyuhyun mendadak terdiam. Dia tidak akan membuka percakapan apa pun lagi dengan Sungmin. Dulu, semua adalah kesalahannya. Dia sudah membiarkan dirinya terlibat begitu jauh dengan Sungmin. Sekarang, Kyuhyun memastikan hal itu tidak terjadi lagi. Kyuhyun menelan kata-katanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu!" sahut Sungmin sambil menghalanginya. Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dan mendadak Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama tidak melihat mata Sungmin yang bulat itu. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha supaya terdengar tidak peduli.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. "Bukannya 'Apa?'! Kau seharusnya minta maaf padaku!"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. "Hah?"

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf setelah semua yang kau lakukan selama ini! Dasar pembohong," ujar Sungmin, tetapi tidak tampak marah. Kyuhyun yakin Victoria pasti sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Sungmin sekarang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap Kyuhyun seolah menunggu permintaan maafnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Pola ini terulang lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak akan kalah.

"Dengar, apa pun yang Victoria katakan padamu..."

"Aku lebih percaya Victoria," tandas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kau selalu berbohong, jadi aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu."

"Kau... bisa tidak, kau biarkan aku sendiri?" sahut Kyuhyun geram.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam lagi?" tantang Sungmin, tidak tampak takut. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, lalu memukul pintu di depannya, tepat di samping wajah Sungmin. Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun berani.

"Apa Victoria mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya takut kehilanganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Karena kalau dia mengatakan itu, kau sungguh sangat percaya diri. Sama sekali tidak pernah terbesit di pikiranku..."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua kebohonganmu," potong Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot. "Mau kau katakan aku perempuan desa, aku bukan tipemu, kau tidak menyukaiku, kau benci padaku, aku tidak peduli."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Victoria, dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mempunyai penyakit ini," ujar Sungmin lembut. "Aku sekarang tahu kalau bukan salah kamu bisa mendapat penyakit itu. Sebenarnya, alasan apa pun tidak penting, karena aku tidak akan menjauhimu karena kau mempunyai penyakit itu."

"Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang mais-manis," sambar Kyuhyun geram. "Kau dulu pernah ragu, bukan?"

"Memang benar aku pernah ragu, tapi aku menyesal. Harusnya aku tidak pernah ragu. Waktu itu aku akui, aku takut. Tapi, setelah itu, aku membenci diriku yang penakut seperti itu. Waktu itu, aku berpikir, kalau aku takut, aku tidak akan pantas untukmu," kata Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Tapi, Kyuhyun, sekarang aku tidak akan pernah takut lagi. Aku tahu seperti apa dan mungkin kau berubah beberapa tahun lagi, tetapi aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan sekuat ini pada siapa pun. Kau berubah menjadi apa pun itu juga tidak mungkin membuatku mundur."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan," ujar Kyuhyun gemetar. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau juga tidak tahu, kan?" Ucapan Sungmin membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Jadi, kenapa kita tidak mengambil risiko itu?"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali merengkuh gadis di depannya ini. Setitik air matanya mulai menetes. Sungmin menyeka air mata itu dengan jemarinya dan memegang lembut pipinya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menghindar.

"Aku hanya mempunyai waktu lima tahun," gumam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, kita gunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya," jawab Sungmin membuat setitik lagi air mata jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tahu kau hanya mempunyai waktu lima tahun, ayo kita membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu itu."

"Kau... kau rela mengorbankan lima tahun hidupmu untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan aku rela mengorbankan lima tahun hidupku untukmu," ujar Sungmin. "Karena aku tidak ingi hanya lima tahun bersamamu. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, mencari kebenaran dalam matanya.

"Sugmin... Bolehkah aku mempercayai perkataanmu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat air mata Sungmin mulai menetes. Sungmin mengangguk, lalu membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah basah karena air mata.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata-kata lagi, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Awalnya, Kyuhyun hanya membatu, menyangka dirinya sedang berada di alam mimpi. Namun, harum rambut Sungmin menyadarkannya, bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar hidup di dunia nyata. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ragu, lalu menyentuh punggung Sungmin yang terasa hangat. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya pada Sungmin dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bahu gadis itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan dia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Kali ini, dia tidak akan melepas Sungmin lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _When I look at you_

 _I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

 _You love me for who I am_

 _Like the stars hold the moon_

 _Right there where the belong and I know_

 _I'm not alone_

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan seberkas cahaya menelusup melewati jendela. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan, dan setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul, dia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

Semalam, dia bermimpi telah memeluk Sungmin. Dia bermimpi bahwa Sungmin berkata akan selalu bersamanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan meantap tangan itu. Tangan yang sudah menyerah pada seorang gadis bernama Sungmin.

Mendadak Kyuhyun sadar, kalau kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Harum Sungmin masih terasa di kamar ini. Semalam, setelah Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, emosinya begitu meledak-ledak sampai dia tidak ingin melepaskan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sampai Sungmin jatuh tertidur.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan tersentak, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sungmin sudah tidak ada. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin dan menatapnnya ragu.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Harusnya semalam dia bisa lebih menahan diri. Harusnya dia bisa melepaskan Sungmin dan membiarkan Sungmin tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut Sungmin sudah menganggapnya yang tidak-tidak. Sungmin pasti sangat terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya saat bangun sehingga langsung kabur dan tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun masih saja menjambak rambutnya frustasi saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka di lantai atas. Kyuhyun menatap pintu itu penasaran. Mungkin saja Sungmin ada di atas. Kyuhyun segera naik ke lantai tiga dan Sungmin ada di sana, sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menatap bangunan-bangunan di depannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega karena setidaknya Sungmin masih ada di flat ini. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menoleh, dan melempar senyum pada Kyuhyun yang segera salah tingkah. Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri Sungmin ragu ragu.

"Ng..." gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas. "Maaf, semalam aku...maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Semalam aku terbangun, tapi kau sudah tertidur. Jadi, aku menyelimutimu lalu pergi ke kamar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, benar-benar lega karena Sungmin tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh tentangnya. Kyuhyun ikut bersandar di sebelah Sungmin. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun masih ingin memluk Sungmin, tapi keinginannya itu ditahannya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kyuhyun, aku belum pernah mendengar darimu, kalau kau menyukaiku..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya, lalu membuang muka. Telinganya yang berubah merah membuat Sungmin terbahak.

"Tidak perlu kukatakan juga sudah tahu, bukan," ucap Kyuhyun keki. Sungmin sendiri berhenti tertawa, lalu ikut menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Sampai saat ini, aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau akhirnnya bisa percaya padaku," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Aku sangat senang sampai rasanya ingin menangis."

Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan kalau semalam saat dia terbangun dan mendapati Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya, dia menangis lagi. Sungmin benar-benar senang Kyuhyun sudah mempercayainya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin benar-benar menangis. "Hei. Jangan menangis. Dasar cengeng."

"Biarin!" sahut Sungmin sambil terisak. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Sungmin masih terisak sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berbaring di lantai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Sungmin menyeka air matanya, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sejenak mereka menikmati angin yang berembus sepoi.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah terpejam. Sungmin memeluk lututnya dan mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak menawan ditimpa sinar matahari.

"Ng... Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Hm?"

"Ng... Aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya menatap sekumpukan awan yang berarak. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti akan bertanya sial masa lalunya.

"Boleh saja," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Hm... Apa benar cita-citamu ingin menjadi sutradara?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. "Kata Victoria, dulu waktu SMA kau ingin menjadi sutradara."

"Benar," jawab Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat. Dia duduk dan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan rokok. Sungmin dengan segera merampas rokok itu dan membuangnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar, lalu menghela npas. "Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi kan membicarakan itu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingun. "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun balas menatapnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi sutradara."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun sekarang bena-benar memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Dengar," ujar Kyuhyun setengah geli. "Orang seperti aku ini sudah tidak mempunyai masa depan. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menjadi sutradara."

Mata Sungmin membulat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

"Kyuhyun, aku pikir kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan itu?" katanya, dan Sungmin sadar kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau jangan menyerah begitu saja. Kau pasti bisa menjadi apa pun yang kau inginkan kalau kau tidak menyerah!" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun nenatapnya kesal.

"Jangan mengajariku." sergahnya membuat Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku memang berterima kasih kau sudah menerima keadaanku, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengajariku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun menolak untuk menatapnya balik.

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau memang sakit. Tapi, apa sekarang kau lumpuh? Apa sekarang kau cacat? Tidak, bukan?" seru Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kaget. "Bahkan orang cacat pun tidak berhenti bermimpi! Kau bisa menjadi apa pun yang kau inginkan!"

"Kalau sekarang aku berusaha pun belum tentu nantinya aku bisa menjadi sutradara!" sahut Kyuhyun balik.

"Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada kau tidak melakukan apa pun!" sahut Sungmin lagi. "Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, itu yang terpenting!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napas.

"Kyuhyun, orang yang sudah tahu akan mati dan diam menerima nasib itu orang yang paling menyedihkan," lanjut Sungmin. "Semua orang tahu mereka mungkin saja bisa mati besok, tapi tidak ada yang hanya diam menunggu kematiannya."

"Tapi, tidak semua orang tahu kapan tepatnya mereka mati, tidak sepertiku," kata Kyuhyun miris. "Aku hanya diprediksi bisa hidup lima tahun lagi, dan setiap ingat itu, aku kehilangan semangatku."

"Kalau benar kau hanya hidup lima tahun lagi, berarti kau harus bisa menghargai setiap harinya," ucap Sungmin. "Bahkan setiap detiknya. Karena hanya tinggal lima tahun, makanya jangan biarkan sedetik pun berjalan begitu aja."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau yakin, aku yakin pasti bisa. Aku yakin suatu saat kau bisa menjadi sutradara. Kau hanya harus berusaha, jangan pernah menyerah dengan keadaanmu. Itu saja."

Kyuhyun berhenti menatap Sungmin dan kini menatap awan. Sudah begitu lama Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan cita-citanya. Kyuhyun menganggap cita-cita itu bagian dari masa lalu yang tak akan pernah diungkitnya lagi. Namun, sekarang, seorang gadis bernama Sungmin telah membuatnya kembali mengiginkan cita-cita itu. Sungmin mngakan hal yang tadinya dia rastanya tidak mungkin mnjadi mungkin.

Dulu, Kyuhyun menyerh untuk masuk sekolah perfilman karena terlalu takut. Takut kalau ada yang mengetahui penyakitnya dan menjauhinya. Takut kalau sebelum sempat memulai dia sudah akan mati. Sekarang, setelah mendengarkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menyadari kalau hidupnya yang tinggal sedikit ini tidak boleh disia-siakna.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak berpikir keras. Sungmin benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali bersemangat dan melupakan dendamnya pada Jungmo. Sungmin tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun lebih menderita lagi.

"Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin pelan. "Tolong janji satu hal padaku."

Kyuhyun mentap Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Lupakan soal... Jungmo," kata Sungmin pelan membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat alis tinggi tinggi. Detik berikutnya, dia mendengus.

"Kau menyuruhku melupakan bajingan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, toba-tiba kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dingin. "Kau bercanda?"

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau masih mencari dia, kau tidak akan bisa meneruskan cita-citamu! Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau kau membunuhnya? Kau akan menghabiskan hidupmu di penjara!" seru Sungmin. "Kau ingin seperti itu?"

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal keras, bahkan sampau bergetar. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Memang dulu Kyuhyun tidak peduli kalau dia sampai dipenjara atau mati sekalipun, karena tidak ada yang peduli padannya. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Sekarang, ada yang peduli padanya. Seorang gadis dengan wajah khawatir yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah berjanji ingin menemanimu, bukan? Lalu apa gunanya kalau kau ada di penjara?" kata Sungmin lagi. Dia memgang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dalam dalam. "Kyuhyun, aku mohon."

Kyuhyun balas memandang Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang benar dia sekarang tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa melupakan dendam enam tahunnya begitu saja. Karena Jungmo, seluruh kehidupannya hancur berantakan.

Kyuhyun bangkit tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi padanya. Sungmin terduduk pasrah menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tak tersentuh lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _You appear just like a dream to me_

 _Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

 _All I need every breath that I breathe_

 _Don't you know you're beautiful_

.

.

Selama setengah jam, Kyuhyun duduk diam di atas kasur kapuk kamarnya. Kyuhyun melirik seprai itu. Seprai berwarna pink dengan gambar Barbie. Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu meraih handycam di sebelahnya.

Dari semua hal, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa melepaskan handycam ini. Handycam yang diberikan ayahnya saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Handycam yang tidak akan pernah digantinya dengan apa pun.

Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah kaset saat ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Tampak figur ayah dan Eommanya yang bahagia. Handycam itu kemudian dipegang oleh orang lain, dan figur Kyuhyun kecil tampak di sana. Dia meniup lilin, sementara ayah dan Eommanya memeluknya erat. Wajah mereka semua tampak bahagia.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar menatap pemandangan itu. Melihatnya membuat semua kenangan terputar balik di otaknya. Saat-saat mereka mengetahui penyakit Kyuhyun. Saat ayahnya memutuskan pergi dari rumah karena malu. Saat Eommanya menangis tak henti-hentinya.

Kalau saja Tuhan mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk membuat satu permohonan, Kyuhyun ingin kembali ke saat-saat di mana semuanya masih baik-baik saja, seperti ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas ini.

Kyuhyun mengelus handycam itu pelan. Handycam yang sudah belasan tahun menemaninya. Handycam yang merekam semua perjalanan hidupnya. Handycam yang menjadi awal dari cita-citanya.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu harus nagaimnana. Tiba-tiba ponsel di sebelahnya bergetar. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel itu heran. Seingatnya, dia tidak memberikan nomor barunya kepada siapa pun kecuali Donghae.

Mata Kyuhyun nelebar saat mengenali angka yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Itu nomor rumahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"Halo? Kyuhyun?" Terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang.

Kyuhyun bergeming saat mendengar suara Eommanya. Sudah begitu lama dia tidak mendengar suara itu, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun merindukannya.

"Kyuhyun! Ini Kyuhyun, kan?" tanya Eommanya lagi. Tenggorokkan Kyuhyun terasa kering.

"Kenapa?" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Eommanya. "Ternyata nomornya benar! Kau ada di mana sekarang? Masih di Ilsan?"

Mendadak, Kyuhyun sadar kalau Victoria pasti sudah melaporkan segalanya pada Eommanya. Dan, Victoria mendapatkan nomor ini dari Donghae. Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun, pulanglah," bujuk Eommanya, terdengar mau menangis. "Pulanglah, Kyuhyun. Kami menunggumu di rumah."

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Kami? Kami siapa maksudnya?

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin mendengar suara Eommanya. Kyuhyun juga takut kakau dia bicara, dia akan menangis dan ingin cepat pulang.

"Kyuhyun, kau marah dengan Eomma, ya?" tanya Eommanya kemudian. "Kau marah dengan Eomma, kan? Kyuhyun, maafkan Eomma. Maafkan Eomma, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Eommanya akan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan Eomma karena Eomma bukan Eomma yang baik," kata Eommanya tersedu. "Maafkan Eomma karena Eomma tidak merawatmu dengan baik. Pulang, Kyuhyun. Izinkan Eomma merawatmu sekali lagi."

Kyuhyun tetap mendengarkan tanpa bisa berkata apa pun. Rahang Kyuhyun sudah mengeras, menahan segala keinginannya untuk menangis.

"Eomma tidak akan menangis lagi, Kyuhyun. Eomma akan tegar. Eomma akan lebih percaya diri. Eomma tidak akan peduli lagi apa kata tetangga. Kyuhyun pulang, ya?" bujuk Eommanya lagi. "Kyuhyun, kalau kau pulang, ada seseorang yang menunggumu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Siapa yang menunggunya.? Victoria-kah?

"Kyuhyun?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari seberang, membuat jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah salah dengar. Mungkin Kyuhyun barusan berkhayal.

"Kyuhyun? Nak? Ini Appa," kata suara itu lagi membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang kendali dadanya sesak karena mendengar suara itu untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ayahnya terdiam sebentar di ujung sana.

"Kyuhyun? Appa tahu kau pasti sangat marah dengan Appa. Tapi, beri Appa kesempatan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun. Beri Appa kesempatan sekali lagi," kata Appanya membuat tangis Kyuhyun tak tertahan lagi.

Ayahnya juga sudah terisak.

"Appa..." gumam Kyuhyun di tengah isakannya.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan Appa, ya? Appa benar-benar bodoh sudah meninggalkanmu dan Eommamu. Enam tahun Appa nenginteropeksi diri, dan ternyata memang Appa yang salah. Kau tidak bersalah. Appa yang sudah salah karena pergi. Seharusnya, Appa tetap mendukungmu. Maafkan Appa yang pengecut ini, Kyuhyun," kata ayanya lagi membuat tangisan Kyuhyun semakin keras.

"Kyuhyun, kau pulanglah, Nak. Ayo, kita coba sekali lagi," kata ayahnya lagi. "Kali ini, Appa tidak akan lari lagi. Kita ulangi dari awal. Kau, Appa, dan Eomma."

Kyuhyun tisak bisa menjawab. Dia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Dia sangat bahagia sampai dadanya seperti mau meledak.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, tetapi Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengarnya. Sungmin muncul di pintu dan terkejut menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis. Sungmin segera menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin panik. "Kau sakit? Apa yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sungmin bingung menatap Kyuhyun yang terisak hebat, lalu menatap ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. Sungmin mengambil ponsel itu, yang ternyata masih tersambung. Ragu, Sungmin mndekatkan telinganya pada ponsel.

"Kyuhyun? Nak? Kau masih di sana?" sahut sebuah suara wanita. Sungmin terbelalak, yakin itu suara ibu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak berani menjawab. "Kyuhyun, setelah kau tenang, kami telepon lagi, ya. Cepat pulang Kyuhyun, kami menunggu."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Sungmin tersenyum, sudah mengerti arti dari tangisan Kyuhyun. Ternyata, keluarga Kyuhyun mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah tidak sendirian lagi.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap air mata Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya yang masih menangis. Sungmin benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah kembali mendapatkan kehidupannya.

Sungmin menitikkan air mata. Sungmin tahu seharusnya dia tidak sedih, tetapi dengan begini Kyuhyun akan lebih cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun akan kembali pada keluarganya, tetapi Sungmin harus bisa mendukungnya.

Karena Sungmin sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

.

.

.

 _(Song lyrics : Miley Cyrus - When I Look At You)_

 **Hello! Oh yaa kenapa aku selipin lirik lagu disitu? soalnya waktu ngedit tbtb pengen dengerin lagu itu dannn berhubung liriknya tuh cocok banget buat ngedeskripsiin perasaan kyuhyun ke sungmin...jadi aku selipin aja deh diceritanya hehehehe...and btw aku dapet feelnya banget waktu dengerin lagu itu saran aja buat readers waktu baca nih chapter sambil ngeplay lagu itu :D**

 **Cerita kurang 3 chapter menuju ending... so doain aja bisa update kilat yaahhh...**

 **Thanks buat semuanya yang udah review fanfict ini...seneng ngeliat review kalian tentang cerita ini, buat saya selalu semangat update yaa hehehe :D**

 **Review juseyooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	13. From now on what will happen to us?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengamati segumpal awan putih yang bergerak lambat di langit yang biru. Semalaman Kyuhyun berpikir akan melakukan apa. Dia sangat ingin pulang untuk menemui Appa dan Eommanya, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Heii," kata Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat sambil menyengir lebar. Sungmin menyodorkan salah satunya pada Kyuhyun. "Sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali."

Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin yang menghirup cokelatnya. Sungmin sepertinya biasa-biasa aja padahal dia tahu tentang Appa Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin menoleh.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak diminum?" tanya Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan meminum cokelatnya yang kemanisan. Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

Sungmin meregangkan kedua tangannya sampai isi gelasnya mau tumpah. Dia melakukan senam-senam kecil dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi teringat pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Saat itu, Sungmin juga melakukan senam seperti ini.

"Aaah... sudah lama tidak senam," kata Sungmin ringan sambil menghirup udara pagi. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, berharap bisa melihat pemandangan itu selamanya. Sungmin sendiri sudah menatap awan dengan mata menerawang. "Dari sini... kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita, ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lama.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh. "Kalau kau memintaku tinggal, aku akan tinggal."

"Huh? Kau gila, ya?" seru Sungmin kaget. "Tidak, Kyuhyun! Kau harus pulang! Appa dan Eommamu menunggumu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap cokelatnya yang tinggal setengah. Sungmin memandangnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun, kau harus tahu. Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Kau harus pulang, dan kau harus melanjutkan cita-citamu," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Aku juga akan berusaha di sini. Aku akan berusaha mencapai cita-citaku. Aku akan lulus kuliah, dan berhasil menjadi penulis best seller," kata Sungmin mantap. "Kita pasti bisa, Kyuhyun. Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sangat berat rasanya membicarakan ini dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin mengajak Sungmin bersamanya, tetapi Sungmin memiliki cita-cita sendiri, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kyuhyun juga harus mendukungnya seperti Sungmin mendukungnya.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh. "Soal janjimu itu... lupakan saja. Kau jangan khawatir soal diriku. Kalau nanti kau menemukan orang yang lebih baik..."

Kyuhyun berhenti bicara begitu melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin seperti sudah siap untuk menamparnya atau apa.

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Dia menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Aku pasti kembali." Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun lekat, lalu mengangguk. "Aku menunggumu," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin yang lembut. Kyuhyun meminum habis cokelatnya, lalu menatap pemandangan atap-atap rumah di depannya. Dia pasti akan sangat kehilangan tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk pulang besok. Sekarang, dia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah benda di dalam ranselmya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya, lalu menatapnya nanar. Sebuah belati yang dibelinya di sebuah pasar malam saat dia sedang emosi.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu memasukkan kembali belati itu ke ranselnya. Seberapa pun dendam yang disimpannya, dia harus bisa menahannya karena sekarang sudah banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya di penjara.

Setelah selesai mengepak barang, Kyuhyun bermaksud untu pergi ke flat Donghae karena dia belum sempat bercerita padanya. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Sungmin sedang lewat dengan membawa setumpuk baju yang baru diangkatnya dari jemuran.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin dari balik tumpukan baju.

"Ke flat Donghae," jawab Kyuhyun. Tahu-tahu sebuah bra jatuh dari tumpukan itu, dan Sungmin tampak tak sadar. Kyuhyun tersenyun simpul, lalu mengambilnya dan menyangkutkannya pada kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin melongo sementara Kyuhyun buru-buru kabur.

"Yaakkkkk! Dasar mesuuummm!" seru Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah melesat keluar flat.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke flat Donghae dengan langkah ringan sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphone besarnya. Hari ini, tampaknya hujan akan turun, dilihat dari sekumpulan awan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya ke flat Donghae. Di tengah jalan, mendadak musik di telinganya terhenti.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, lalu mengecek iPod-nya. Ternyata, semalam dia tidak mengisi baterainya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan headphone dari telinganya dan membiarkannya terpasang di leher.

Saat Kyuhyun baru akan kembali berjalan, dua orang lelaki lewat sambil mengobrol.

"Aku kemarin mampir ke apartemennya," kata lelaki yang memakai kaus merah. "Gila, dia benar-benar kaya! Dia punya segalanya!"

"Bukankah memang Appanya si Jungmo pejabat ya?" sahut temannya, membuat langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap kedua lelaki itu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan terasa dingin. Kyuhyun tahu ini mungkin saja bukan Jungmo yan dimaksudnya, tetapi tetap saja Kyuhyun memiliki firasat.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kedua lelaki tadi dan menghadangnya. Kedua lelaki itu menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Eh, tunggu. Tadi kalian membicarakan Jungmo?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat kedua lelaki tadi mengangguk.

"Jungmo... dari Seoul?"

"Iya. Kau siapa?" tanya lelaki yang berbaju merah, tetapi Kyuhyun tak mendengar.

"Jungmo... dari SMA Dongguk? Angkatan 2002?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Kedua lelaki tadi saling pandang, lalu sama-sama mengangguk. Kyuhyun segera bergerak buas ke arah lelaki yang berbaju merah dan mencengkeram lehernya.

"Eh, ada apa denganmu?" seru lelaki itu, terkejut.

"Di mana apartemennya?" seru Kyuhyun kalap. "DI MANA APARTEMENNYA?"

Teman lelaki iru segera maju, berusaha melerai, tetapi kekuatan Kyuhyun jauh melebihi mereka berdua.

"Apa urusanmu, sih?" sahut lelaki itu, membuat Kyuhyun memperkuat cengkeramannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Beritahu aku dimana apartemennya!" sahut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Di daerah Haeng-jeon!" jerit lelaki itu membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu daerah itu.

"Kampusnya?" seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki itu. "Kampusnya di mana?"

"International University!" seru lelaki itu. "Jurusan teknik Kimia!"

Kyuhyun segera melepas lelaki itu yang segera terbanting ke tanah. Temannya segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau gila, ya?!" sahut temannya pada Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah terkepal keras di samping pahanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa melepaskan Jungmo.

Kyuhyun segera berlari. Kepalanya sudah panas dan dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang menyapu lantai depan kamarnya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga dan berlari kalap menuju kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan melewatinya begitu saja. Kyuhyun buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu masuk. Sungmin segera mengintip dari luar.

Kyuhyun tampak mengobrak-abrik ransel yang telah dibereskannya dengan tak sabar. Sungmin menatapnya takut.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi dan Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, belati tajam yang dibungkus dengan sarut kulit hitam. Sungmin mengenali barang itu, lalu terpekik.

"Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa dengan barang itu?"

Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan. Dia menyelipkan belati itu ke pinggangnya, lalu berdiri, bermaksud pergi lagi. Sungmin menghadangnya di pintu dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Kyuhyun! Kau sudah berjanji, bukan? Kau ingin pulang, kan? Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dingin tanpa menjawab. "Kyuhyun! Jangan lakukan ini Kyuhyun, aku mohon..."

Kyuhyun tak peduli dan berderap pergi. Sungmin merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menemukan Jungmo, dan sekarang dia bermaksud untuk membunuhnya.

Sungmin merasa tak berdaya. Sekarang, Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa Kyuhyun mengingat janjinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari bus dan menatap bangunan besar di depannya. International University. Tempat Jungmo berkuliah. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Dia harus bisa menemukan Jungmo.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat dengan Jungmo nanti, tetapi ada satu yang harus ditanyakannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan Jungmo sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Kyuhyun bertanya pada beberapa orang letak kampus teknik Kimia, dan sekarang dia sudah berada tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun menatap kampus itu. Ternyata selama ini Jungmo ada di sini. Sebuah keberuntungan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan orang-orang tadi. Atau Tuhan pasti mengingkannya bertemu dengan Jungmo.

Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa jam sampai dia menemukan sesosok lelaki yang sedang berjalan sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kyuhyun merasa semua darahnya naik ke kepala saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Sosok yang sudah menghancurkan seluruh kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Jungmo dan berhenti di depannya. Jungmo yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak sadar dan menabraknya.

"Ah, maaf," kata Jungmo sekenanya sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau sepertinya terlihat sehat-sehat saja," ujar Kyuhyun membuat langkah Jungmo terhenti. Jungmo berbalik pelan-pelan, lalu melongo menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu...hyun?" gumam Jungmo, tak percaya.

"Yaa, Kyuhyun," tandas Kyuhyun dingin. "Terkejut?"

Jungmo masih menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kau...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencarimu," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Jungmo mengangguk-angguk pelan walaupun masih bingung.

"Sudah sangat lama, ya," kata Jungmo kemudian. "Apa kabar, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jungmo yang tampak tenang seperti ini semakin membuatnya emosi. Jungmo emang tidak tahu apa-apa soal penyakitnya, karena sebelum dia sempat tahu, dia sudah keburu pindah sekolah.

"Kabarku?" kata Kyuhyun. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini bertemu denganmu."

Jungmo mengangguk-angguk lagi sambil tersenyum kaku. Sudah begitu lama semenjak mereka berpisah. Jungmo benar-benar kaget bisa melihat Kyuhyun di sini, dan mencarinya.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ooh, baiklah," kata Jungmo. "Di belakang kampus saja."

Jungmo kemudian berjalan duluan, sementara Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Mereka kemudian sampai di belakang kampus yang sepi.

"Kyuhyun, dulu aku..."

Kyuhyun sudah terburu memukul pelipis Jungmo sebelum Jungmo sempat meneruskan kata-katanya. Jungmo sekarang sudah terkapar di tanah. Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo bengis.

"Bangun kau," Kyuhyun menarik kemeja Jungmo dan mengangkatnya. Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Wah wah... sepertinya kau baik-baik saja ya?"

"Kyuhyun, aku..."

Kyuhyun memukul perut Jungmo sehingga Jungmo jatuh ke tanah. Jungmo terbatuk kesakitan.

"Aku pikir kau akan kurus kering, menyedihkan, tidak ada bentuk karena segala narkoba yang kau pakai, tapi ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja," kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kyuhyun... Sudah berhenti, Kyuhyun," ujar Jungmo sambil terbatuk. "Enam tahun yang lalu, aku dipindahkan sekolah oleh Appaku, dan semenjak itu aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi itu lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap orang yang pernah jadi orang yang penting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Jungmo... Kau tidak pernah berusaha mencariku? Kau tidak ingin tahu keadaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Jungmo menatapnya.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk menghubungimu, Kyuhyun. Aku takut kau marah," kata Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Marah ya... Apa menurutmu aku tidak punya hak untuk marah? Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku!" sahut Kyuhyun sengit.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun," sesal Jungmo, tetapi Kyuhyun tak mau mendengar. Dia mengeluarkan belatinya, membuat mata Jungmo melebar. "Kyuhyun, kau mau apa?"

"Melihatmu sehat, senang, mempunyai kehidupan yang baik, membuatku muak," kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Jungmo. Jungmo mundur teratur, matanya menatap takut belati di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun," kata Jungmo takut. "Apa kau sedendam itu padaku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, lalu menatap Jungmo tajam. "Apa aku sebegitu dendam? Menurutmu?" katanya sambil membuka sarung belatinya. "Kenapa Jungmo? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kyuhyun dulu aku iri padamu, karena kau punya semua yang tidak aku punya. Kau punya keluarga yang hangat, kau punya cita-cita, dan kau punya Victoria," ujar Jungmo gugup. "Waktu itu aku hanya khilaf, Kyuhyun! Kau tidak kecanduan kan? Kalau hanya sekali pasti tidak kecanduan!"

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo bengis. Jadi, itu jawabannya. Jungmo iri padanya, karena itu dia menyuntiknya. Dan, hanya karena masalah keirian bodoh itu, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesialan ini.

"Ooh, ya, aku tidak kecanduan, tapi lebih buruk dari itu," kata Kyuhyun membuat Jungmo bingung. "Hidupku hancur lebur, Jungmo. Semua perkataanmu tentang apa yang aku punya itu hilang gara-gara kau."

Jungmo bergerak mundur sampai terbentur ke dinding karena Kyuhyun terus mendekatinya deengan belati terhunus di tangannya.

"Kyuhyun, jangan lakuin ini, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membunuhku," cicit Jungmo.

"Ooh ya? Kenapa aku tidak ingin membunuhmu? Kau yang membuatku hancur," Kyuhyun terus mendekati Jungmo. "Enam tahun aku mencarimu, dan sekarang kau sudah ada di depanku, kenapa aku tidak ingin membunuhmu? Agar aku tidak mati sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmo heran.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Jungmo?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Yah, karena ini sudah menjelang akhir hidupmu, aku akan memberitahumu agar kau tidak mati penasaran. Karena kau sudah menyuntikku dengan jarum sialan itu, aku terkena HIV. Puas kau?"

Mata Jungmo melebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Jungmo. Mulutnya menganglebar.

"Karena aku terkena HIV, aku akan terkena AIDS, semua kebahagiaan yang tadi kau katakan lenyap. Eomma, Appa, Victoria, semuanya pergi. Cita-cita? Musnah. Enam tahun aku hidup dalam pengasingan, sementara kau senang-senang. Jadi apa yang..."

Kyuhyun berhenti bicara karena Jungmo tiba-tiba merosot hingga terduduk di tanah. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Kenapa? Merasa bersalah?' tanya Kyuhyun sinis. "Yah, sudah semestinya. Jadi, kau tidak marah kan kalau aku..."

"Kyuhyun...Kau serius?" tanya Jungmo, tampak kacau.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bercanda?" seru Kyuhyun emosi.

Jungmo menjambak rambutnya, tampak tidak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Jungmo pasti merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba hujan turun rintik, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Sudah sangat terlambat bagi Jungmo untuk menyesal.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku jijik melihatmu bahagia, jadi kau harus..."

"Kyuhyun," kata Jungmo gugup sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Di antara rintik hujan yang membasahi wajah Jungmo, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Suntikan itu... milikku."

Petir meyambar setelah perkataan Jungmo. Kyuhyun rasanya salah mendengar.

"Apa?" kata Kyuhyun, sementara Jungmo sudah kembali menjambak-jambak rambutnya lagi.

"Suntikan itu milikku," ulang Jungmo miris. "Sebelum aku menyuntikmu, aku memakainya."

Mendadak tubuh Kyuhyun terasa kaku. Kyuhyun menatap nanar sosook di depannya. Kyuhyun tak mempercayai pendengarannya, tetapi seluruh tubuh Jungmo sudah bergetar. Bukannya karena dinginnya hujan, tetapi karena baru menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli. Dia terbahak untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar tanpa bisa dtahan.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" sahut Kyuhyun emosi sambil menendang batu yang ada di sampingnya, lalu bergerak buas ke arah Jungmo yang sudah pasrah. "Kenapa Jungmo? Kenapa?"

Jungmo tampak tidak bernyawa, masih shock mendengar pernyataan yang baru diterimanya. Kyuhyun meninju tembok di sebelahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka persahabatannya akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam Sungmin duduk di depan kamar Kyuhyun sambil terus berdoa. Di luar, hujan turun semakin deras. Sungmin memeluk lututnya karena merasa dingin. Sungmin benar-benar khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang belum juga pulang.

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun benar-benar membunuh Jungmo?

Sungmin segera menggeleng, tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun, melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi seperti kehilangan kendali, Sungmin tidak tahu.

Mendadak Kyuhyun muncul dari tangga, membuat Sungmin segera berdiri. Kyuhyun terseok ke arahnya, tampak badah kuyup. Sungmin segera menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun, kau tidak..." Sungmin tidak meneruskan perkataannya, karena belati yang dipegang Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun juga ikut terjatuh. Sungmin cepat-cepat menangkapnya.

Sungmin melirik belati yang ada di sebelahnya, takut melihat darah, tetapi belati itu bersih. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Sungmin, aku bertemu Jungmo," kata Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lalu... kau tidak..." Sungmin tidak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya, terlalu takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendengus, dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Sungmin menatapnya khawatir. "Kyuhyun?"

"Suntikan itu... miliknya, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun miris, membuat Sungmin berpikir. Detik berikutnya, Sungmin menekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya.

"Itu berarti... dia?" kata Sungmin takut. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Dia yang menularkan virus ini," kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menahan napasnya. "Dia mengidap penyakit yang sama, dan dia baru sadar setelah tadi aku mengatakan padanya."

"Ya ampun," gumam Sungmin. Air mata Kyuhyun masih mengalir.

"Selama perjalanan ke sini aku berpikir. Apa salah kami? Kenapa kami harus mengalami ini? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun berkata pelan. "Memang benar aku sangat ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berharap dia mempunyai penyakit yang sama sepertiku. Kenapa kami bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini? Kenapa?"

Sungmin mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Dulu aku sangat dekat dengannya, Sungmin. Kami tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, semuanya akan aku lakukan untuknya. Dia sudah seperti kakakku. Tapi, kenapa?" isak Kyuhyun lagi. "Hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil, hidup kami langsung hancur. Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan narkoba sialan itu?"

Sungmin ikut menagis menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menderita. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sahabat, tetapi rasanya Sungmin bisa ikut merasakan kepedihan hati Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku berpikir lagi, Sungmin, mungkin ini kesalahanku. Mungkin aku tidak pernah menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya. Aku tahu dia selalu kesepian karena di rumahnya semua orang sibuk, tapi aku tidak pernah mempedulikan dia. Semenjak aku kenal film aku sering menolak ajakan bermainnya. Aku menjadi tidak ada waktu untuknya," Kyuhyun mulai menjambaki rambutnya. "Mungkin ini salahku juga dia menjadi bergaul dengan orang-orang tidak jelas."

"Kyuhyun, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin menjambak rambutnya lagi. "Kalau pun itu kesalahanmu, semuanya sudah terjadi Kyuhyun. Sekarang yang bisa kau lakukan adalah meneruskan hidupmu, dan berharap Jungmo juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar. "Sungmin, menurutmu aku jahat? Aku menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Jungmo tanpa berpikir kesalahanku, apa menurutmu aku jahat?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam. Sungmin lantas menggeleng.

"Kyuhyun, semua orang pernah berbuat kesalahan. Kau seharusnya bersyukur kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan itu," Sungmin menjawab sambil menatap belati yang tergeletak di samping mereka.

"Walaupun berat, kau dan Jungmo sama-sama menerima akibat dari kesalahan itu. Kyuhyun, mungkin kau sedikit lebih beruntung daripada Jungmo. Kamu punya keluarga, teman seperti Donghae dan Victoria, dan kau punya aku. Kita semua pasti bisa melalui ini, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama, dan mulai menangis lagi. Sungmin merengkuhnya tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang sudah ikut basah. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis dia pelukannya untuk beberapa saat.

Tangan Sungmin terkepal keras. Karena benda haram seperti narkoba, hidup dua orang anak lelaki sudah hancur. Mengapa benda-benda seperti itu harus ada di dunia? Mengapa orang orang tidak bisa lebih menyanyangi sehingga tidak ada orang yang putus asa dan terjerumus ke dalam dunia hitam seperti ini?

Begitu bayak pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam benak Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin tidak tahu siapa yang menjawabnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **.**_

Helloo! Maaf yaa update agak molor...lagi ribet ngurusin daftar ulang univ, karena alhamdulillah snmptn kemaren aku lolos yihaaa :D btw nih readers ada yang rumahnya di malang? Univ'ku disana soalnya, siapa tahu kapan-kapan bisa hangout bareng sesama joyers iyakaann hahhaha xD

Oh iya buat chapter depan diusahain bisa cepet updatenya...tangan udah gatel pengen endingin nih cerita...kurang 2 chapter lagi soalnya...

Thanks buat readers yang udah setia sama nih cerita...keep review okayyy (y)


	14. Will We Meet Again?

.

.

.

.

.

Semalaman, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Kyuhyun ada di flat ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama duduk bersandar di dinding pembatas kamar mereka, merenung di kamar masing-masing.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat ke stasiun sementara Sungmin masih ada di kamarnya. Dia bercemin dan mendapati wajah muramnya. Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sungmin tidak boleh terlihat sedih. Sungmin harus terlihat kuat.

Setelah yakin dengan senyumnya, Sungmin keluar kamar dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memakai sepatu. Seketika Sungmin ingin menangis, tetapi ditahannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan sekali melihat Sungmin, dia tahu Sungmin juga tidak tidur sepertinya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

"Keretanya berangkat jam 8?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, dia berdiri.

"Masih ada waktu," ujar Kyuhyun setelah melirik jam tangannya. "Ke atas?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun naik ke atas. Melihat punggung Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa hatinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Seolah Kyuhyun akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun sambil berbalik. Dari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tampak serius, Sungmin tahu akan ada pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan. "Kau tahu bukan, aku akan kembali lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu bersandar pada pagar.

"Semalam aku berpikir... ternyata aku menyedihkan," kata Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada satu pun dari diriku yang bisa dibanggakan. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Itu tidak benar," sanggah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku memang tidak berguna, Sungmin. Dan, aku yang seperti sekarang ini tidak akan punya kepercayaan diri untuk ada di sampingmu," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Sungmin, aku akan meraih cita-citaku."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kalau aku sudah menjadi sutradara, dan kau sudah menjadi penulis best seller, ayo kita bertemu lagi," kata Kyuhyun lagi, dan setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi Sungmin. Sungmin mengusap air mata itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita janji, ya? Kalau kita sudah sama-sama meraih cita-cita kita, kita akan bertemu lagi," ujar Sungmin sambil mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya. Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Uaah... Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini," kata Kyuhyun, lalu mengernyit saat melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan flat-nya.

"Ah, taksi pesanan _Imo_ ," kata Sungmin. "Katanya dia yang membayar untuk mengantarkanmu ke stasiun."

"Hah? Kenapa harus pesan taksi segala?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tanya saja pada Imo," kata Sungmin. "Ng... Aku antar ke stasiun ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, dan mengacak rambutnya. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jelekmu waktu menangis," kata Kyuhyun menbuat Sungmin cemberut.

"Siapa juga yang akan menangis?" balasnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Sungmin sendiri terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya. "Kyuhyun... Nanti jangan melupakanku ya."

"Dasar bodoh," Kyuhyun menjentik dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepas headphone dari lehernya, memakaikannya pada Sungmin lalu menyerahkan iPod-nya. Sungmin menerimanya dengan tampang bingung. "Ini, pegang. Nanti aku akan mengambilnya lagi, jadi jangan kau rusak."

Sungmin menatap iPod di tangannya. "Benar tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun? Bukannya ini penting?"

"Iya ini penting, ini suara hatiku," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Makanya aku meminjamimu. Nanti harus kau dengarkan, mengerti?."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, _Ahjumma_ flat memanggil dari bawah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera turun. Ternyata di bawah semua orang sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun menatap ibu flat beserta suami dan anaknya, Gary, dan SooHyun yang sudah tersenyum padanya.

"Kita dengar kalau hari ini kau akan pindah," kata Gary. "Kenapa cepat sekali, Kyuhyun? Aku belum sempat mengajakmu keliling Ilsan."

"Lain kali saja kalau aku ke sini lagi, _Hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan ke sini lagi, Kyuhyun?" tanya SooHyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Lain kali kalau ke sini lagi, kau harus makan bersama kami, atau kalau tidak kau tidak boleh masuk," ancam suami _Ahjumma_ membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjussi_ ," kata Kyuhyun.

"Wah, baru kali ini kita melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum," goda _Ahjumma_ flat yang dibenarkan oleh semua orang. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah, itu taksinya sudah menunggu. Sungmin ikut mengantar tidak?" tanya _Ahjumma_ flat.

"Tidak _Imo_ , tidak dibolehin sama Kyuhyun," adu Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku pada _Ahjumma_ flat yang bingung.

" _Ahjumma_ , terima kasih untuk taksinya, harusnya _Ahjumma_ tidak usah repot-repot," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun. Lagian uang flatmu kan masih sisa," canda _Ahjumma_ flat yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan tasnya ke bagasi taksi.

"Semuanya, terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku dengan baik," kata Kyuhyun, lalu mengerling melirik Sungmin. "Saya pasti akan ke sini lagi."

Semua orang mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun masuk ke taksi dan membuka jendelanya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah tidak tersenyum. Berat rasanya bagi Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Awas ya, jangan sampai bukumu tidak juga terbit," ancam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin manyun.

"Kau juga, jangan sampai filmnya tidak jadi-jadi," balas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Sungmin, jaga dirimu ya," kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kau juga. Jaga kesehatan ya. Minum obat yang teratur," ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar, lalu menghela napas. Sudah saatnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Kyuhyun menatap ke sopir, memberi sinyal untuk berangkat.

"Byyeeee!" seru Jion, anak _Ahjumma_ flat, membuat semua orang serentak melambai pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas melambai singkat, lalu menatap Sungmin yang memaksakan senyum padanya.

Taksi sudah bergerak perlahan, tetapi Kyuhyun belum menutup jendelanya. Sungmin menatap taksi yang bergerak menjauh, lalu tanpa disadarinya, Sungmin sudah berlari mengejar taksi itu. Kyuhyun melihatnya melalui kaca spion, dan dia langsung melongok dari jendela.

"Kyuhyuunnn!" seru Sungmin sambil terus berlari. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Pasti!" sahut Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berhenti berlari. Sungmin melambai-lambai sambil tersenyum dengan air mata berlinang sementara taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun berbelok.

Kyuhyun mengempaskan punggungnya ke jok. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya ini benar, tetapi Kyuhyun percaya Sungmin akan bertahan.

"Pacar?" tanya supir taksi menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

Supir taksi itu ikut mengangguk-angguk.

"Pacaran jarak jauh?" tanyanya lagi, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Tenang saja, nak. Kau kan bisa menghubunginya setiap saat, apa pentingnya sih tagihan telfon jika itu masalah hati."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawab. Kyuhyun tidak akan menghubungi Sungmin, karena kalau dia melakukannya, Kyuhyun akan melupakan semuanya dan kembali pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan menahan diri sampai dia benar-benar mencapai cita-citanya. Dengan begini, dia akan lebih bersemangat dan lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun, yang lebih Kyuhyun inginkan adalah, Sungmin mendengarkan iPod-nya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-ToBeContinue-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	15. The Promise Last Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

"Uaaah..."

Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat. Seharian ini, dia sudah mengerjakan naskah baru. Sekarang, dia sedang beristirahat di lantai tiga.

Sungmin berbaring di lantai, lalu menatap langit yang biru. Melihat ini dia jadi teringat Kyuhyun, lelaki yang setahun lalu datang ke flat ini dan menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu memakai headphone besar dan menyetel iPod yang dipinjamkan Kyuhyun setahun lau sebelum dia pulang ke Seoul. Sudah setahun ini juga Sungmin mendengarkan musik-musik yang ada di iPod itu. Sungmin jadi tahu musik kesukaan Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin juga ikut menyukainya.

"Kyuhyun... kau sedang apa?" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap awan yang berarak.

Selama setahun ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberi kabar, tetapi Sungmin percaya padanya. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sedang berkonsentrasi pada cita-citanya. Dari Victoria, Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang berkuliah di sekolah perfilman dan Sungmin sangat senang mendengarnya.

Sungmin juga tidak mau kalah. Sekitar sebulan lalu, sebuah penerbit menghubunginya dan mengatakan bukunya akan diterbitkan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu..." gumam Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum. "Kyuhyun, kau juga harus selalu berusaha ya."

Sungmin baru akan menutup matanya ketika terdengar _Imo_ nya memanggil dari bawah. Sungmin segera turun, lalu menatap Eommonimnya yang sedang memgang sebuah paket terbungkus kertas cokelat.

"Sungmin, ini ada paket untukmu," kata _Imo_ nya sambil menyerahkan paket itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima paket itu lalu membukanya dengan bingung. dia menarik salah satu buku dari dalamnya, lalu terbelalak saat membaca judulnya.

" _Imooooo_!" seru Sungmin membuat Eommonimnya kaget. " _Imo_ , ini buku Sungmin! Buku Sungmin sudah terbit!"

"Hah? Yang benar, Sungmin?" seru _Imo_ nya, ikut kaget.

"Iyaaaa!" sahut Sungmin girang. Teriakannya membuat Gary dan SooHyun keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing.

"Ada apa Sungmin?" tanya Ono bingung.

" _Oppaaaa_! Buku Sungmin sudah terbit!" Sungmin berseru sambil menyerahkan satu buku untuk Gary dan satu lagi untuk SooHyun. "Semuanya dapat!"

"Waaah! Keren!" Agus ikut bersemangat. "Selamat yaa!"

Sungmin mengangguk senang. Dengan begini, dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, ayo cepatlaahhh!" sahut Sungmin lagi, membuat semua orang celingak-celinguk.

"Hah? Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Gary bingung, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar. Sungmin menatap buku di tangannya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak percaya cita-citanya akan tercapai. Sungmin tidak percaya karyanya sudah diterbitkan.

 _ **-Neighbor from Mars-**_. Itu judul bukunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah! Bukuku sudah terbit loh!"

Kali ini Sungmin berteriak di telepon, membuat sahabatnya mengomel.

"Yak! Apa-apan kau ini, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Ryeowook balas menyahut, tetapi selanjutnya terdiam.

"EHH? Bukumu sudah terbit?"

Sambil tertawa gila-gilaan, Sungmin berguling ke tempat tidur. "Iyaaa! Nanti aku kirimkan!" sahut Sungmin lagi. Saat ini, Ryeowook memang sudah tinggal di Gimpo.

"Wah, hebat! Bukunya... tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Iya!" sahut Sungmin ceria. "Ini sangat bagus! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus membacanya!"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil, lalu terdiam lagi. "Kau apa kabar, Sungmin? Bagaimana kuliahmu? Jangan hanya menulis buku saja..."

"Ishh, kau menjadi sombong karena sudah bekerja sekarang," kata Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi aku juga lulus."

"Benar ya, nanti waktu kau lulus aku akan datang," kata Ryeowook, lalu kembali terdengar khawatir. "Hm, Sungmin, kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku justru senang, berarti sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin.

"Ooh.. Kalau begitu, nanti kalau kalian bertemu sampaikan salamku padanya yaa," ujar Ryeowook lagi.

"Iya, nanti aku sampaikan. Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau yang semangat ya!" kata Sungmin. "Dan doakan aku bisa tidur nanti malam!"

"Huh... Dasar! Pasti kau akan gugup tidak jelas nanti. Ya sudah, bye! Aku tunggu bukunya!"

Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Sungmin menghela napas, lalu menatap langit langit kamarnya. Ryeowook sudah pasti menjadi orang pertama yang ingin diberitahunya soal bukunya.

Namun, sebenarnya ada orang paling ingin diberitahu Sungmin, hanya Sungmin tidak tahu caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini, Sungmin sudah beberapa kali menatap bukunya. Sungmin masih belum percaya kalau dia sudah menerbitkan sebuah buku. Dan karena buku ini, Sungmin jadi semangat untuk membuat yang lain lagi.

Sekarang, Sungmin sedang berada di depan komputer, serius dengan naskah terbarunya. Kalau dulu dia menulis tentang Kyuhyun di novel pertamanya, sekarang dia ingin menulis sesuatu yang benar-benar berasal dari khayalannya.

Selama mengetik, dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sungmin memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun yang tinggal selangkah lagi. Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil membuat film, mereka pasti akan bertemu.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil gelas, tetapi gelas itu malah tersenggol dan melayang ke lantai.

"Aah!" Sungmin berusaha menyelamatkan gelas itu, tapi tak berhasil. Gelasnya pecah berkeping-keping ke lantai, sisa kopinya pun berceceran. Sungmin bermaksud memberekan pecahannya, tetapi jarinya terkena pecahan itu sampai berdarah. Sungmin segera mengisap darah yang keluar.

Mendadak Sungmin teringat kejadian saat dulu jari Kyuhyun juga pernah berdarah. Mengingatnya membuat Sungmin juga teringat saat Kyuhyun baru datang sampai akhirnya pergi lagi. Sungmin sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan mengernyit angka di layarnya. Sungmin merasa tidak mengenalinya, tetapi dia mengangkatnya juga.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo?"_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang, dan Sungmin seperti merasa pernag mendengarnya di siatu tempat. _"Ini Sungmin?"_

"Iya benar. Ini siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

 _"Ini Eommanya Kyuhyun,"_ kata suara itu lagi membuat Sungmin terkesiap.

"Ahh, Eommonim. Eh, maaf Ahjumma," kata Sungmin serba salah.

 _"Panggil Eommonim saja tidak apa-apa, Sungmin,"_ kata Eommanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Baiklah, Eommonim," jawab Sungmin lagi, masih gugup. Detik selanjutnya Sungmin bingung kenapa Eomma Kyuhyun meneleponnya.

 _"Eommonim mendapakan nomormu dari ponsel Kyuhyun,"_ kata Eommanya lagi. _"Eommonim mengganggu ya?"_

"Ah, tidak, Eommonim," jawab Sungmin cepat.

 _"Sungmin... selama ini Kyuhyun selalu membicarakanmu. Eommonim baru sempat berterima kasih sekarang, maaf ya,"_ ujar ibu Kyuhyun lagi. _"Terima kasih karena sudah mau merawat Kyuhyun selama di sana. Terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan Kyuhyun dan memberi harapan untuk Kyuhyun."_

"Ah, tidak, Eommonim," sanggah Sungmin.

 _"Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kuliah juga berkat kau Sungmin, Eommonim tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berterima kasih padamu."_

Sungmin terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sungmin bahagia Kyuhyun menceritakannya pada Eommanya.

 _"Sungmin... Kyuhyun punya janji padamu, ya?"_ tanya Eommanya Kyuhyun.

"Ng...iya, Eommonim," jawab Sungmin bingung.

 _"Sungmin, Eommonim menelefon untuk menyampaikan pesan Kyuhyun,"_ kata ibu Kyuhyun membuat jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdetak berkali-kali lipat cepatnya. _"Katanya.. maaf karena sudah ingkar janji."_

"Maksud Eommonim?" tanya Sungmin terbata. Eommanya Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, terdengar seperti menarik napas.

 _"Sungmin, kau harus tahu, selama setahun ini Kyuhyun sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin,"_ kata Eomma Kyuhyun lagi. _"Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya demi untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Kyuhyun minta maaf."_

"Eommonim, apa maksud Eommonim dia gagal membuat film?" tanya Sungmin cepat. "Kalau memang dia gagal, tidak apa-apa, Eommonim! Aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Eommanya Kyuhyun terdiam sebenatar, lalu Sungmin bisa mendengar isakannya. Sungmin tahu ini bukan pertanda baik, tetapi Sungmin tidak mau mempercayainya.

 _"Sungmin, Kyuhyun... baru saja... meninggal,"_ kata ibu Kyuhyun membuat jantung Sungmin seperti berhenti berdetak. Tubuh Sungmin terasa lemas. Sungmin tidak bisa merasakan apa pun dari organ tubuhnya.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia pasti tadi salah dengar. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sudah meninggal.

"Eommonim, tadi aku salah dengar, ya?" tanya Sungmin. "Eommonim, aku salah dengar, bukan?"

 _"Sungmin, Eommonim minta maaf. Tapi, sampai saat terakhir Kyuhyun selalu meminta maaf dan menyebut namamu Sungmin,"_ Eomma Kyuhyun sudah terisak. Sungmin sendiri bergeming. Air matanya sudah jatuh.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sungmin lirih.

 _"Sungmin, semenjak bertemu denganmu, semangat hidupnya kembali. Dia rajin minum obat, dia rutin periksa ke dokter, semuanya dia lakukan agar bisa tetap hidup,"_ cerita Eomma Kyuhyun. _"Tapi, takdir berkata lain, Sungmin. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan."_

"Kecelakaan?" gumam Sungmin lagi.

 _"Dia baru pulang dari pemutaran film-nya,"_ kata Eommanya Kyuhyun lagi. _"Di jalan yang ia lalui ketika itu terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu, tetapi waktu itu ada sebuah motor yang hilang kedali. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindari tabrakan itu, dan mobilnya menabrak truk yang berhenti."_

Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air matanya sudah mengair deras. Sungmin merasa dadanya sesak sehingga tak sanggup untuk bicara.

 _"Sungmin, mungkin permintaan terakhirnya adalah bertemu denganmu,"_ kata Eommanya Kyuhyun. _"Jadi, besok kami akan menunggumu sebelum memakamkan dia."_

Sungmin sudah terisak hebat. Dia tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Eomma Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya. Ponselnya sudah tergeletak begitu saja di pangkuannya. Sungmin mengambil iPod dari Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

Malam itu, Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya seakan tak pernah bisa berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan ke Seoul. Berkali-kali, _Imo_ nya meliriknnya cemas. Pagi itu, Sungmin beserta _Imo_ dan _Samchon_ nyaberangkat ke Seoul dengan mobil untuk menghadiri pemakaman Kyuhyun. _Imo_ nya sangat kaget saat semalam Sungmin tiba tiba menghampirinya sambil menangis dan mengatakan Kyuhyun telah tiada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPodmilik Kyuhyun. Sesekali, Sungmin menangis, tetapi baik _Imo_ nya maupun _Samchon_ nya tak mencoba menghiburnya. Mereka tahu Sungmin tidak akan bisa dihibur dengan cara apa pun.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah duka. Sungmin turun dari mobil dan seketika kakinya lemas. Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Kyuhyun. _Samchon_ nya memapahnya masuk ke dalam, dan di sana sudah ada Donghae dan Victoria.

"Sungmin," Victoria segera menghambur ka arah Sungmin dan memeluknya. Tangis Victoria pecah, tetapi Sungmin tidak menangis. "Sungmin, kau harus kuat ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu _Samchon_ nya membawanya masuk. Di dalam sana, sudah ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam yang menegelilingi sosok kaku yang berada di dalam sebuah peti di tengah ruangan. Sungmin mendekati sosok itu dengan langkah terseok.

Kyuhyun tampak begitu pucat dengan pakaian jas hitamnya. Sungmin terduduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih.

"Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin pelan. "Akhirnya.. kita bertemu, bukan?"

Tangis ibu Kyuhyun mendadak pecah. Victoria juga sudah menangis. Donghae memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kita sama-sama berhasil, bukan?" kata Sungmin lagi, lalu menunjukkan bukunya.

"Ini, bukuku sudah terbit. Isinya tentang dirimu loh."

Air mata Sungmin sudah jatuh.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" ujar Sungmin lagi. "Kenapa kau sangat pucat? Wajahmu sangat pucat seperti vampire, jelek tahu aku tidak suka."

Sungmin bermaksud mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, tetapi tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang sedingin es. Sungmin segera terisak, sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisamenjawabnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak ingkar janji kok," kata Sungmin lagi. "Kita sudah bertemu, bukan? Kita sudah sama-sama berhasil mencapai cita-cita kita, kan? Aku bangga padamu, Kyuhyun!"

Ibu Kyuhyun terisak lebih kuat.

"Kyuhyun, suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi," ujar Sungmin masih terisak. "Suatu saat, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau tunggu aku yaa."

Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin, lalu tenggelam dalam tangis. Sungmin tidak bisa kuat seperti janjinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Kyuhyun sudah berakhir. Sungmin sempat pingsan saat melihat peti Kyuhyun dikuburkan. Sekarang, Sungmin tidak bisa berajak dari makamnya. Sudah satu jam Sungmin terduduk di depan makam Kyuhyun. Donghae menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Sungmin?" tanya Donghae, membuat Sungmin menoleh dengan mata sembap. "Aku Donghae, teman Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengangguk. Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah piala dari gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Piala penghargaan untuk Kyuhyun," kata Donghae. "Kemarin dia memenangkan sebuah lomba film." Sungmin menatap Donghae tak percaya, lalu menatap piala di tangannya.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar berusaha untuk membuat film itu," kata Donghae lagi. "Ini copyannya, dia membuat ini khusus untukmu."

Sungmin menerima sebuah CD yang disodorkan Donghae, air matanya jatuh lagi. Donghae menatap Sungmin.

"Sungmin, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun." Kata Donghae. "Karena kau, Kyuhyun bisa meninggal dengan baik."

"Tapi, aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya," ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Walaupun kalian tidak sempat bertemu, kamu pasti tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan padamu, bukan?" tanya

Donghae membuat Sungmin menatapnya. "Kau pasti tahu."

Sungmin tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun seandainya mereka bertemu.

Sungmin menatap makam Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sungmin lirih. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Kyuhyun."

Donghae menatap Sungmin lama, lalu melirik ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Pada layar ponsel itu, terdapat SMS terakhir dari Kyuhyun yang menyuruh Donghae untuk menjaga Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin lagi, yang sudah kembali terduduk di samping makam Kyuhyun.

"Sialan kau, Kyuhyun," gumam Donghae lirih. "Menyuruhku menjaga orang yang tidak akan bisa melupakanmu selamaya."

Sungmin tidak mendengar Donghae. Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kematian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bisa meneruskan hidupnya. Novelnya menjadi best seller dalam waktu itu. Film Kyuhyun juga sudah diangkat ke layar lebar berkat bantuan dari teman-teman kampusnya.

Film itu bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang penderita AIDS yang berjuang untuk meneruskan hidupnya, seperti perjalanan hidup Kyuhyun sendiri. Dan, novel milik Sungmin menceritakan seorang Kyuhyun dari sudut pandangnya.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah menjadi aktivis yang membantu penderita AIDS. Sungmin ingin membuat perubahan. Sungmin ingin menunjukkan bahwa penderita AIDS tidak untuk dijauhi, karena mereka juga manusia yang butuh perhatian orang lain. Sungmin membantu memberikan penyuluhan dan pengertian bahwa AIDS tidak menular lewat bersentuhan seperti yang banyak dipikirkan orang.

Sungmin baru saja selesai memberi penyuluhan di sebuah klinik di daerah dekat pantai Gwangalli, dan sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai. Melihat pantai ini, dia jadi teringat saat dia dan Kyuhyun datang ke pantai ini. Saat itu Kyuhyun mengatakan untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya, dan Sungmin belum mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk sambil menikmati angin yang berembus. Saat itu sudah sore, dan matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. Sungmin memasang headphone dan mendengarkan lagu di iPod pemberian Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu menikmati musik yang mengalun dari sana. Ini adalah musik yang selalu didengarkan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun juga sudah memintanya untuk mendengarkannya. Katanya, musik-musik ini adalah suara hatinya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbaring, dan pada saat itulah musik di telinganya berhenti. Sungmin kembali duduk sambil memperhatikan layar iPod-nya. Baterainya masih penuh. Ternyata, Sungmin tidak sengaja menekan sesautu yang membuatnya keluar dari menu musik dan masuk ke mode voice memo. Bingung karena tidak pernah sembarangan menekan tombol. Tahu-tahu dari headphone terdengar suara gemeresak.

 _Ehem, tes-tes_

Sungmin terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari sana. Sungmin menekan headphonenya lebih keras ke telinganya, takut salah dengar. Sungmin lalu mendengarkan baik-baik.

 _Sungmin?_

 _Ini aku._

Sungmin menekap mulutnya. Ini memang benar-benar suara Kyuhyun. Jantung Sungmin langsung berdetak cepat. Sudah terlalu lama Sungmin tidak mendengar suara itu.

 _Hm, aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan mendengarkan rekaman ini._

 _Mungkin tepat setelah aku memberikanmu iPodku._

 _Atau baru tau sekarang ini, saat kau sudah sedikit lebih canggih dan baru sadar kalau ada rekaman_ _ini selain lagu._

 _Maaf bercanda._

 _Maaf lagi karena sudah menyakitimu selama ini._

 _Maaf karena aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu._

 _Maaf karena aku tidak pernah bisa membalas setiap kebaikanmu._

 _Maaf karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan semua ini secara langsung._

 _Aku takut kalau aku mengatakanya langusng, kau akan menangis, dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis lagi,_

 _Atau, aku yang akan menangis dan tidak ingin meninggalkanmu._

 _Atau mugkin, kita sama-sama menangis, dan kalau sudah begitu, tidak akan ada yang berubah._

 _Sungmin,_

 _Aku yang sekarang ini terlalu memalukan untukmu._

 _Aku yang sekarang ini hanya bisa menyusahkanmu._

 _Aku ingin kau kenal dengan Kyuhyun yang semangat dan punya cita-cita._

 _Aku akan kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu, dan dengan keadaan itu aku ingin kita bertemu lagi._

 _Sungmin,_

 _Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku._

 _Nah, sekarang kau menangis, bukan?_

 _Hapus air mata itu, kau terlihat jelek tahu._

 _Tidak. Aku berbohong!_

 _Kau perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku kenal, dan kau adalah keajaiban hidupku._

 _Walaupun kita bertemu dengan cara yang sulit, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu._

 _Dan, walaupun aku sedikit malu, aku bisa bilang ini._

 _..Aku mencintaimu.._

 _Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau bukumu tidak terbit-terbit._

 _Sungmin, sekali lagi terima kasih._

 _Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mati sebelum bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _Tapi, kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain, maafkan aku karena sudah meninggalkanmu._

 _I'll see you soon._

Sungmin sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaan Sungmin campur aduk. Senang akhirnya bisa mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun, dan menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya lebih awal. Ternyata, ini yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun sebagai suara hatinya.

Sungmin menangis sampai dadanya sesak, sampai kepalanya sakit. Sepertinya air matanya terus keluar walaupun Sungmin coba menghentikannya. Selama satu jam dia terisak, sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Kyuhyun sedang memeluknya. Air mata Sungmin jatuh lagi.

' _Sungmin, hidup untuk bagian diriku juga ya.'_

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar bisikan suara Kyuhyun. bukan melalui headphone, tetapi melalui udara yang berembus di sekitar telinganya.

Sungmin kemudian membuka mata, dan menyaksikan matahari yang terbenam. Sungmin mengambil bukunya yang ada di sebelahnya dan membuka halama pertamanya. Di sana terdapat tulisan.

 _Buku ini aku persembahkan untuk Kyuhyun, orang yang memberi awal kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya._

 _Orang yang mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri._

 _Orang yang tersesat dan akhirnya menemukan jalannya kembali._

 _Kyuhyun, sekian tahun aku bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku dilahirkan?_

 _Dan, sekarang aku tahu jawabnnya._

 _Untuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk membuat perubahan. Dan, untuk hidup bersama perubahan itu._

 _Sekalipun aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu._

 _Kyuhyun, terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu. Buku ini adalah tanda terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu itu._

 _PS. Setelah pulang ke Mars, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke bumi, karena kau masih punya janji dengan makhluk bumi ini._

Sungmin membalik halaman demi halaman bukunya itu dan seketika memorinya terpanggil. Dari saat awal ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengaku datang dari Mars, saat mereka pergi ke pantai ini, saat mereka mengalami hal-hal sulit bersama, sampai akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

Sungmin sampai pada halaman terakhir. Halaman saat sang alien harus kembali ke Mars. Sungmin menutup bukunya, lalu tersenyum menatap lautan yang sudah berwarna oranye karena pantulan matahari.

Pasti, suatu saat Sungmin akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Pasti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Huuweeeee mewek gila ngedit chapter ini T_T Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan..

But finallyyyyy bisa nyelesaiin nih cerita sampai akhir! :D

Thankyou so much for u guys who keep supporting this story *BIGHUG*

BIG THANKS TO

ovallea , SuniaSunKyu137 , **nurindaKyumin** , **orange girls** , **Anisa Jung** , kiriyya aoi , PaboGirl , **PumpkinEvil137** , WineKyuMin137 , **jihyunelf** , **abilhikmah** , wdespita elfjoy , hanna , leleekyumin , **Lee Minry** , Rina271 , **ichadkelpeu** , Joyers , yogaskana , wahda nia 161 , **mayasiwonest everlastingfriends** , Xianmin137 , **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** , nanayukeroo , Loving-Kyu-and-Min , **Anik0405** , wuhan , **Awaelfkyu13** , vha137 , Kyuuussss , Ratry joyers , Guest , peachmw , Cho Kyuna , xyz , lydiasimatupang2301 , ashaejie , ratihsusi31

(Itu reviewer dari chpater 1-14 dan untuk yang berecetak tebal itu Reviewer di chapter 14. Untuk yang belum di sebut mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Maaf kalo salah ngetik namanya^^)

Bytheway...

 **!HAPPY 10th ANNIVERSARY E.L.F.!**

Yaampun udah 10th aja umur kita sekarang;)) moga makin samawa dan langgeng yaa kita sama ahjussi-ahjussi SJ tercintahhh33333 walaupun tiap tahun selalu ada aja cobaannya but keep stay to be elf until the last, okayy? Bcs those drama are actually what we made strong ;))

No matter waht people say, as long as we're together, we'll be alright^^ Let's last a long time together with SJ fufufufuu~~~ :*

Thankyou!^^


End file.
